L'aube des Siths
by RossTanner
Summary: Un destroyer disparu, une évadée en cavale, des soldats, des Siths… Il s'en passait des choses dans la galaxie après Endor ! Comment ? Vous ne saviez pas ? Mais où était-vous donc ? Commandez donc une Fozbeer et ouvrez grandes vos oreilles !
1. Renaissance

_Star Wars ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire de fond et les personnages sortent de l'imagination (géniale) de Georges Lucas.  
__Ce qui suivra est à considérer comme quelques projections d'écume au sommet de la vague. Juste un peu d'écume…_

* * *

_Note liminaire : Ce qui va suivre est la suite de «La bataille de Dvar», dont la lecture est chaudement recommandée pour une présentation plus approfondie des enjeux et personnages._

* * *

Frégate d'assaut républicaine «Hoth's Revenge II», allée principale.

Ce furent les bruits ambiants qui la réveillèrent. Les sons devinrent des mots, les mots devinrent des phrases, et elle finit par percer la surface des songes.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ne virent d'abord qu'un plancher malpropre. Elle tourna lentement la tête et comprit qu'elle était couchée sur le coté le long de la paroi d'un couloir. Une poche de transfusion raccordée à son bras gauche avait simplement été fixée à la cloison par un bout de bande adhésive.

Sa vue s'élargit et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue. Et sale. Le sang dont elle était couverte avait coagulé et lui dessinait un pelage aléatoire.

Elle détestait être nue, même toute seule. La carrière militaire lui avait apportée la protection de l'uniforme et de la hiérarchie et elle se sentit trahie de se trouver ainsi écorchée vive.

Elle avait chaud, ce qui la surprit un peu. La température dans les parties communes des vaisseaux militaire était en général assez basse, à la fois pour économiser l'énergie et pour éviter l'apparition de germes, toujours dangereux dans un espace confiné. Des dispositions exceptionnelles avaient due être prises.

La voix qui l'avait réveillée se fit entendre à nouveau.

Elle en chercha l'origine et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un caporal qui passait la serpillière sur le sol antidérapant. Il discutait avec un blessé, allongé comme elle un peu plus loin.

«Il est bien temps de nettoyer !»

Elle se mit sur ses genoux, décrocha sa poche de la cloison et se leva lentement. La tête lui tourna et elle dut s'appuyer un moment sur la paroi.

-Soldat ! dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut forte.

Le caporal tourna la tête.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-il d'un ton affable.

Elle se concentra et réussit à se rapprocher de lui sans trop vaciller.

-Pour commencer on salue un supérieur avant de répondre !  
-Mais c'est quoi votre grade ?

Elle regarda alors ses épaules pour se rendre compte que son pansement et le sang coagulé masquaient ses tatouages hiérarchiques.

-Hum… Effectivement vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Je suis le colonel Youlia Ashrod, de la sécurité intérieure de l'«Emancipator».

Le caporal changea de main pour tenir son balai et effectua un salut passable.

-Où sont les médecins ?  
-Au bout du couloir, à l'infirmerie. Ils se reposent.

«C'est sûr que de la façon dont ils s'occupent des blessés, ils doivent avoir des loisirs !»

Il ne restait plus qu'à le leur faire savoir.

-Caporal, votre serpillière.  
-Ma serpillière colonel ? Mais pour quoi faire ? répondit le soldat éberlué.  
-Ça ne vous regarde pas. Exécution !

Le caporal soupira, tordit le chiffon épais au-dessus du seau et le tendit à Youlia.

Celle-ci le prit, le déplia et l'enroula autour de sa taille à la manière d'un pagne rudimentaire. Elle serra sa poche entre ses dents pour pouvoir faire un nœud. Ceci fait, elle reprit sa transfusion en main et dit :

-Maintenant, allons à la consultation.

Le caporal la suivit, passablement intrigué.

* * *

Trois médecins se trouvaient à l'infirmerie. Deux appartenaient à l'équipage de la frégate, le troisième, une femme, était l'un des volontaires impériaux resté sur le «Destiny Blade» pour s'occuper des blessés. Du fait de sa fonction, elle n'avait pas rejoint les prisonniers mais avait été intégrée directement à l'équipe médicale.

Les heures précédentes avaient été rudes, car il avait fallu d'abord soigner les blessés de l'équipage suite à la collision, puis récupérer ceux du «Destiny Blade» qu'il avait fallu répartir entre les différentes frégates. En contradiction avec les ordres de l'amiral, tous avaient été pris en charge sans distinction d'appartenance. Pour sauver les apparences, on avait juste revêtu les impériaux avec des pièces d'uniforme républicain prélevées sur les prisonniers.

Ce subterfuge avait permis de respecter les règles non écrites du combat spatial mais cela avait entraîné une saturation des zones médicales imposant le déplacement des moins touchés dans tous les couloirs et surfaces disponibles.

Le médecin-chef de la frégate était assis sur une table d'opération. Son chirurgien en second et l'impériale se tenaient debout face à lui. Tous étaient une tasse à la main. Il soupira puis prit la parole :

-Foutue journée ! J'en ai passé plus qu'à Hoth !  
-Oui chef, répondit le chirurgien. C'est la première fois que j'appelle l'équipage pour les transfusions…  
-Et vous docteur… Comment vous appelez-vous au fait ? demanda le médecin chef à l'impériale.  
-Mei Cantor.  
-Et bien Mei, vous avez déjà vu ça ?  
-Oui. A Endor.

Un ange passa.

-Vous étiez volontaire ?  
-Oui. De toute façon les régiments ont leur propre personnel médical. Ça ne servait à rien de rester.

« Tiens, tiens, ils avaient donc embarqué des unités planétaires », nota le chirurgien. Il ajouta :

-La Force seule sait où ils sont maintenant…  
-Pas moi en tout cas. Tout s'est passé si vite…

A ce moment, le rideau de lamelles flexibles de l'entrée fut écarté. Le médecin chef tourna distraitement la tête. Puis se figea.

Les bandes souples retombèrent.

Ce qui venait de surgir devant le chef du poste était totalement déplacé dans un vaisseau spatial, fruit raffiné de plusieurs siècles de génie humain.

Une sauvage tenait poitrine nue devant lui, comme il en existait encore sur des systèmes isolés sans ressource à exploiter. La primitive ne manquait néanmoins pas d'allure et son maintient inspirait instinctivement le respect. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, puis, à sa quasi-surprise, l'apparition s'exprima de façon intelligible.

-Je suis le colonel Youlia Ashrod et je viens écouter vos explications sur votre manière de soigner les blessés.

Les trois médecins restèrent figés un moment sans répondre, puis le chirurgien prit la parole :

-Colonel, nécessité a fait loi. Le nombre de blessés était tel que nous avons du mettre les moins graves dans les couloirs. La surveillance a quand même été assurée.

La sauvage tourna la tête

-Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Nous sommes entré en collision avec le destroyer. Nous avons du prendre en charges nos blessés ainsi que ceux que nous ont laissé les impériaux.  
-Il y a combien de temps ?

Le médecin chef regarda la pendule et fit un rapide calcul de tête.

-Treize heures.

La colonelle fixa à son tour l'afficheur et vit sans joie son image se réfléchir dans la glace.

-On peut se laver ?  
-Oui, il y a une douche sonique à l'intérieur du poste. Mais faites attention à bien couvrir votre pansement…  
-Il est bien question de pansement ! Les impériaux nous ont filé entre les doigts !  
-Si vous ne cicatrisez pas correctement vous ne pourrez pas les attraper ! Répliqua le chef de poste.  
-Hum… Ou sont mes vêtements ?

Un silence gêné s'établit. Le médecin chef se racla la gorge et annonça :

-Découpés et détruits… la blanchisserie a été détruite dans la collision… On ne pouvait pas conserver tous ces mètres cube de tissus souillés…

Youlia se cabra.

-Vous plaisantez ? Je vais reprendre mon poste en pagne ?

«Ça remonterai sûrement le moral de la troupe…» ne put s'empêcher de penser le caporal.

-Et bien…  
-On peut vous fournir une tenue d'infirmière, dit très vite le chirurgien. En attendant qu'un membre de l'équipage ne vous prête un de ses uniformes…

Un silence s'établit. La sauvage réfléchit et finit par dire :

-Ou est la douche ?


	2. Ordres et questions

Dathomir, nouveau temple jedi.

Le conseil se tenait dans la salle commune, une pièce aveugle, nue, à peine meublée d'une table et de quelques sièges banals et usagés. Sur les murs étaient épinglées des affiches de propagande impériale appelant à la discipline, à l'engagement et à bien d'autres choses encore pour le plus grand bien de l'Empire. Pour qui avait connu la magnificence du temple jedi de Coruscant, le lieu transpirait la médiocrité et l'ennui.

Dans ce terne décor résonnait la voix du responsable du temple. Il s'agissait d'une femme âgée, aux cheveux gris ramenés en arrière dans un chignon chétif. En contradiction avec son apparence, le maintient était ferme et la voix claire et énergique.

-Un message est arrivé ce matin par la voie prioritaire. Je vous ai réuni pour vous informer de ce que vous aurez à faire.

Elle reprit :

-Une personne doit arriver sur cette planète et nous devons la prendre en charge. Une femme. Une impériale. Elle s'appelle Jay Hawkers.

L'assemblée, un peu passive au début, manifesta quelques signes d'intérêt.

-Qui est-ce ? Questionnèrent plusieurs voix.  
-Une pilote de chasse, un as de la flotte impériale.  
-Pourquoi elle ?  
-Ça ne vous concerne pas.

Un silence, puis elle reprit :

-Elle doit arriver accompagnée.  
-Par qui ? Demanda un des protagonistes.  
-Par…

Elle hésita un peu.

-Wolfgang Bujac.

Toute l'assistance sursauta.

-Ce chien de l'Empire !  
-Ce traitre !  
-Ce boucher !

La présidente de l'assemblée coupa le brouhaha d'une voix forte et tranchante.

-Silence !

Ella ajouta :

-Les ordres sont les ordres ! Le Nouveau Conseil a approuvé !

Le calme se rétablit instantanément.

Elle regarda l'assistance. Des jeunes, beaucoup de jeunes. Pour des raisons de sécurité, ils ne portaient pas la tunique des padawan.

Le temple, ou ce qui en tenait lieu, était situé juste à coté de la prison impériale de haute sécurité. Cet emplacement avait été retenu en vertu du principe qu'on inspecte rarement autour de sa maison, et jusqu'à présent ce choix avait été judicieux.

Le chef reprit la parole en s'adressant à un jeune élève en tenue de manœuvre de soute:

-Toi, ouvre l'œil. Tu vois tout passer sur l'astroport, s'il arrive quelque chose d'inhabituel préviens-nous immédiatement.

Le jeune padawan acquiesça sans un mot.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers un homme plus âgé, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart à coté de la porte d'entrée.

-Cliff, je te charge des laissez-passer. Vois ce que tu peux ramasser.

Cliff travaillait à la prison. Il était là depuis tellement longtemps que plus personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Il répondit :

-Pourquoi des laissez-passer ? Ce sont des impériaux non ?  
-Ce n'est pas une mission officielle. Les réguliers ne doivent rien savoir.  
-Ça ne va pas être facile de les récupérer. Rien que pour passer les contrôles…

Le chef fit la grimace.

En effet, dès la défaite d'Endor, l'Empire avait commencé à évacuer les prisonniers pour les transférer à Coruscant. La ligne de front se rapprochant, la fréquence des navettes avait baissé, ce qui avait fortement augmenté la tension sur la planète.

Le conseil des Sœurs, contesté par les seigneurs de la guerre des systèmes proches, trouvait de plus en plus pesante la présence en force de l'Empire. Plusieurs ultimatums avaient été adressés à la garnison, tous repoussés faute de moyens d'évacuation.

Dans cette situation confuse, la ville et la zone militaire de l'astroport étaient sous la loi martiale et le couvre-feu y était strictement appliqué.

-Il le faudra bien pourtant. Organise une diversion si nécessaire, répondit-elle.

Elle repensa à Bujac.

«Que diable va-nous ramener ce renégat ?», ne put-elle s'empêcher de se dire.

L'exécution de l'ordre 66 et l'avènement de l'Empire et n'avait pas fait que dévaster l'ordre jedi. Il avait fait aussi éclater la communauté des survivants. Certains avaient choisi un camp. Sans ambiguïté. Pour d'autres c'était plus compliqué…

Elle n'avait tout dit à l'assemblée. Deux enveloppes scellées accompagnaient le message. L'une ne devait être ouverte que si Bujac arrivait, seul ou accompagné. L'autre uniquement si Hawkers arrivait seule. Que les deux cas soient prévus était assez intrigant en soi.

* * *

Frégate d'assaut républicaine «Angel of Mercy», orbite de Dvar.

Le vaisseau tout entier fut secoué par l'onde de choc. L'officier de quart poussa un bon coup de gueule :

-Quel est le taré qui se permet…

Il se tut, fauché en plein élan. Le vaisseau qui venait de sortir d'hypervitesse à cinq cent mètres à peine de la frégate était effilé et sa carène n'était que force et agilité. Les larges panneaux diélectriques de son fuselage indiquaient un appareil de guerre électronique ou de commandement.

-Un clipper ! remarqua une des consoles de veille.  
-Un Nuba-class… renchérit un autre technicien. C'est de la grosse légume…

Une voix métallique claqua à la console radio :

-Clipper «Gontchard» demande autorisation d'aborder !  
-Donnez vos codes, répondit l'opérateur.

Un bref moment s'écoula, puis le technicien releva le nez de son écran et s'adressa à l'officier de veille :

-Chef, bon pour les codes. Ils demandent à être reçu par le commandant.  
-Je vais le prévenir. Dites à la soute de connecter une passerelle.

L'officier appela le capitaine tandis que le clipper entamait ses manœuvres d'approche. Du fait de sa taille, le vaisseau ne pouvait entrer dans la frégate, aussi le transfert devait-il se faire par une manche souple tirée entre les deux sas, ce qui fut fait par les soutiers de la frégate.

Une fois la pressurisation établie, l'officier de quart vit deux silhouettes s'engager dans le tube. Il ne vit pas d'uniforme.

« Des civils ? Que viennent-ils faire ici ? » Se demanda-t-il. « Une enquête sur la destruction du «Sword of Law» ? »

Les silhouettes disparurent dans le sas de la frégate.

* * *

Le capitaine accueillit immédiatement les deux visiteurs. Les présentations furent expédiées sans cérémonies :

-Eliab Gazni, commandant de l'«Angel of Mercy».  
-Mes respects, commandant. Je suis Loth Cunard, envoyé spécial du haut conseil et voici Thérèsia Gilow qui m'accompagne en tant qu'enquêtrice hors cadre.

L'enquêtrice saisit immédiatement la parole :

-Commandant, hormis l'attaque de la flotte impériale, avez-vous détecté une infiltration ?  
-Une infiltration non. Mais un vaisseau non identifié a quitté la planète il y a deux jours.  
-Une exfiltration alors ? Vous voulez dire qu'il n'a pas été détecté à l'aller ?  
-Affirmatif. Il y a eu une période entre la destruction du «Sword of Law» et notre arrivée où il n'y a pas eu de surveillance.

Loth intervint :

-Il y avait pourtant bien un satellite de veille ?  
-Il a été endommagé par les débris de la bataille spatiale.  
-Et ce vaisseau, on sait où il est allé ? reprit Thérèsia.  
-Non. Quand il a vu qu'il était détecté, il a déclenché un brouillage intense et a disparu.  
-Ce n'est pas courant. Un impérial aurait accepté le combat… nota Loth.  
-On a enregistré sa signature et les données sont parties au quartier général pour analyse. Ce fait excepté, rien de suspect n'a été constaté.  
-On dit que des vaisseaux de contrebandier arrivent à passer…  
-C'est exact. Ils sont construits en matériaux non réfléchissant. Mais justement, ce vaisseau-la était différent.

Un silence s'établit, puis Loth reprit la parole :

-Conduisez-nous au prisonnier. Nous venons le prendre en charge.

Le commandant et ses deux visiteurs empruntèrent quelques couloirs pour finir par arriver en face d'une porte gardée par un planton en arme, un Dresselien peu souriant et concentré.

Le commandant fit un signe au soldat qui s'écarta de la porte. Ceci fait, il déclencha le déverrouillage avec son badge et le panneau coulissa.

Un rectangle sombre leur apparut.

-L'éclairage, ordonna le commandant.

Le soldat se retourna vers l'écran à coté de la porte et la lumière se fit. Les deux envoyés jetèrent un œil à l'intérieur.

Un homme âgé était accroupi en tailleur en face de la porte, dos à la paroi. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison bleue pâle, sans col ni poches. Ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient entravées au sol par des câbles composites. En regardant plus attentivement, les deux jedi virent que la main droite était absente.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec sa main ? demanda l'enquêtrice.  
-Il nous a été amené comme ça, répondit le commandant. L'agent de renseignement de «Biem Hoa» pourra vous en dire plus.

Loth crispa les mâchoires. Celui-là, il allait l'entendre ! Ne pas avoir mis tout de suite un gibier pareil en isolement ! Et pourquoi s'était-il laissé prendre d'ailleurs ?

Il se retourna un peu sèchement vers le commandant :

-Nous allons prendre ce prisonnier en charge. Veuillez le faire entraver.  
-Il a été scanné ? demanda Thérèsia.  
-Oui madame, répondit le commandant.

«Il vaudrait mieux», pensa l'envoyé spécial. «Et même comme ça il y aura intérêt à rester sur ses gardes».

-Vous avez trouvé des choses ?  
-Oui. Sa main gauche est aussi artificielle et une dague laser y était cachée. Il nous l'a donnée.  
-Donnée ? Volontairement ?  
-S'il avait refusé, nous la lui auront tranchée elle aussi.

Les deux jedi se turent pendant que le prisonnier était sorti de sa cellule. Loth s'adressa à celui-ci d'une voix sèche :

-En route Wolfgang !

L'homme suivit. Il n'avait prononcé un mot depuis l'ouverture de sa cellule.

Les deux jedi et leur prisonnier reprirent le tunnel pour retourner à leur vaisseau. Le sas fut refermé et le tuyau souple déconnecté par les deux manœuvres perché sur des manipulateurs.

Thérèsia fit assoir Bujac sur un siège et attacha chevilles et poignets. Au milieu de l'avant-bras droit une plaque dotée d'un anneau avait été implantée. Elle y passa le câble d'entrave et le tendit.

Ceci fait, Loth rompit le silence.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?  
-Sur ordre.  
-Tu te fous de moi ? Nous savons que tu t'es porté volontaire. Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne parlerai que devant le Haut Conseil.  
-Putain, mais tu n'y arriveras jamais ! On a ordre de te ramener sur Kuat où tu seras jugé, condamné et exécuté !

Le prisonnier haussa les épaules.

-Si c'est exact, vous allez faire une grosse connerie.

Loth soupira, exaspéré. Thérèsia prit la parole :

-Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec la force brute ?

Wolfgang ne cilla pas. L'enquêtrice reprit :

-Nous aussi nous avons nos canaris. Ça fait un mois que nous pistons cette force et nous savons qu'elle se situe de votre coté.

Pas de réponse.

-Nous passerons à «Biem Hoa» recueillir les pièces et le rapport de l'officier de renseignement. Après, ce sera le retour sur Kuat… conclut Loth.

Et il repartit vers le poste de pilotage pour donner les ordres.


	3. Rencontres

R-wing «Sullut's Eye», limite stellaire de Dvar.

Jay avait maintenant quitté le système de Dvar depuis plusieurs heures. Le stress et la fatigue accumulée commençaient à faire leurs effets et elle éprouvait une terrible envie de dormir.

«Impossible de piloter dans cet état», se dit-elle. «Je n'ai pas d'autre solution que de me mettre à la cape en pilotage automatique le temps de récupérer».

Elle réfléchit un instant.

En espérant que le droïde dans mon dos ne donne pas ma position…

Elle parcourut le tableau de bord et trouva le clavier des transmissions. Elle allait l'éteindre lorsqu'une voix métallique retentit dans ses écouteurs :

-C'est idiot ce que vous allez faire là.  
-Et pourquoi donc ?  
-Vous allez couper le bus principal du vaisseau. Il faut un code pour interrompre les communications.

Elle retint son index.

-Qu'est ce que tu propose tas de cuivre ?  
-Je ne devrai pas vous conseiller. C'est de la collaboration avec l'ennemi. Mais…  
-Mais quoi ?  
-J'ai la responsabilité de préserver le vaisseau.

Jay profita de l'ouverture.

-Bien. Coupe donc les transmissions toi-même.

Le clavier s'éteignit.

-Tu as un nom d'usage ?  
-Uriel.

Jay en fut un peu étonnée. Les droïdes de service élevé portaient en général des prénoms féminins.

-Ton pilote est une femme ?  
-Oui. Cai Seida. Tu porte sa combinaison. Est-t-elle vivante ?  
-Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas je ne l'ai pas tuée…  
-C'est bien.

Une pause, puis Jay reprit la parole :

-Uriel, je vais dormir. Si tu veux m'asphyxier dans mon sommeil fait-le vite et bien, car autrement ton vaisseau en souffrira.

Elle prit un de ses sabres laser, le braqua vers l'arrière au-dessus de son épaule et l'alluma. Le dard rouge flamba dans le cockpit.

-Tu as vu ?  
-Oui.

Elle éteignit le sabre, allongea son siège et sombra instantanément.

Quand elle émergea du goudron du sommeil, elle avait faim.

-Uriel, il y a quelque chose à manger à bord ?  
-Il y a des rations liquides dans le compartiment de droite.  
-Et à boire ?  
-Vingt litres. Le tube est au-dessus du compartiment.

«Hum… de quoi tenir une dizaine de jours. J'espère que je ne dois pas aller à l'autre bout de l'univers», pensa-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit le compartiment, prit une ration et commença à la manger.

«Pas mal… en tout cas meilleure que les nôtres…», pensa-t-elle un peu désabusée.

Il fallait maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle savait que ce vaisseau était quasiment indétectable dans l'espace, mais, revers de la médaille, il était très peu courant et serait immédiatement repéré dans n'importe quel astroport.

De plus, activer l'holocube dans l'habitacle serait instantanément enregistré par le droïde derrière son dos.

Elle avait toujours la possibilité d'effacer sa piste en détruisant le vaisseau et l'astromech avec, mais sa formation de pilote lui avait inculqué le respect des machines et elle n'envisageait cette solution qu'en dernière extrémité.

Il fallait donc se poser quelque part, quitter le R-wing pour lire le message et connaitre la destination finale, puis aviser ensuite comment y parvenir de la façon la plus discrète possible.

Elle réfléchit et fit appel à sa mémoire.

«Il me faudrait une base isolée, une piste de dégagement ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Les belligérants avaient en effet du créer tout un réseau de spacioports de campagne pour servir de point de ravitaillement ou de poste de secours avancé. Le problème était que le domaine de l'Empire se réduisant, leur nombre diminuait aussi.

Elle pesa le pour et le contre et finit par se décider.

«Je tenterai ma chance à Mimbres. Les républicains l'ont dépassé, mais la base est tellement petite que normalement ils n'ont pas du perdre du temps à l'envahir…»

Elle appela Uriel et lui communiqua les coordonnées de la planète. L'astromech lui confirma un délai de deux heures de trajet en hyperdrive. Elle confirma l'ordre.

«Il doit normalement y avoir une ou deux navettes de liaison sous container étanche. Avec ma puce impériale je devrai pouvoir en activer au moins une. Si elles y sont toujours bien sûr…»

Elle se cala et laissa faire le droïde pour le trajet.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral ex-républicain RSV115 «Emancipator».

Un grand calme régnait dans le poste de commandement, un peu irréel après la brutalité de l'opération commando dont il avait été le théâtre. Ne subsistait qu'une large flaque de sang séché au pied de la passerelle, là où Youlia avait abattu un des trooper déguisés.

Les différentes stations avaient été reprises par des opérateurs impériaux qui s'affairaient en silence devant leurs écrans et claviers.

Crebs, qui avait été allongé au pied de la passerelle juste à côté de la flaque, commença à remuer. Un Death trooper le remarqua et fit signe à Isse.

-Va chercher un infirmier, répondit-il. C'est un représentant impérial, il vaut mieux le garder en bon état.

Le soldat d'élite sortit.

L'infirmier arriva un bon quart d'heure après.

Isse l'accueillit sans aménité :

-C'est maintenant que t'arrives ? Heureusement que ce n'est pas une urgence !  
-J'ai du passer par l'extérieur commandant. Le temps de mettre une combinaison et de me faire guider par votre gars…

Isse soupira, un peu agacé.

-Bon, c'est l'envoyé impérial au bas de la passerelle. Il a été mis sous sédatif. Regarde si tout se passe bien…  
-C'est vous qui l'avez drogué ?  
-Mais non, abruti !

Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup et dit.

-Mais comment c'est arrivé au juste ?

Il se tourna vers Jed, toujours plaqué contre la baie.

-Eh scorpion, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec la seringue ?

Jed pesa soigneusement ses paroles :

-J'était avec une blessée. Vous l'aviez faite prisonnière et elle s'est débarrassée de ses gardiens avec ça. Elle s'en est servie comme fléchette pour l'endormir.  
-Ah ouais ! Intervint l'infirmier. Je comprends maintenant. J'en ai eu trois comme ça en bas.

Il ausculta Crebs qui remuait de plus en plus.

-Ça va, il émerge. C'est bien dosé, ça assomme, mais pas létal. Il va juste être un peu pâteux pendant une heure ou deux après son réveil.  
-Il en a encore pour combien de temps ? demanda Isse.  
-Je dirai… Environ une demi-heure.  
-Le prisonnier est blessé aussi. Jette un coup d'œil.

L'infirmier fit un geste de la main pour dire à Jed d'approcher. Le lieutenant se leva et s'assit par terre, le dos contre une console. Le secouriste regarda le pansement souillé.

-C'est avec quelle arme ?  
-Blaster individuel, répondit Jed. A bout portant.

L'infirmier sortit une petite paire de ciseaux et entreprit de découper la bande. Ceci fait, il annonça au prisonnier :

-Il faut que j'arrache. Ça va faire mal.  
-Allez-y, répondit Jed sans émotion.

Le pansement fut arraché d'un coup sec, déclenchant par la même occasion une importante hémorragie. L'infirmier plaqua immédiatement une plaque de gaze sur la plaie. Jed était resté muet.

-Je dois nettoyer. Ça va piquer encore un peu.  
-Faites.

La plaie fut lavée. Le secouriste vit au dessus la marque du poignard.

-Vous avez drainé ?  
-Oui, pour pouvoir respirer.  
-Quelque chose a du dévier le rayon. Vous devriez être mort...  
-Certainement la crosse de mon blaster. Il s'était enrayé.

L'infirmier lui colla un pansement propre.

-Vous allez garder une sacrée cicatrice.  
-Sans importance. Je ne suis pas un chippendale !

La plaisanterie était médiocre, mais elle fit quand même sourire le secouriste.

-C'est terminé. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place.

Isse n'avait rien perdu de la conversation. Il héla Jed qui s'était relevé.

-Eh ! Approche scorpion !

Le lieutenant s'avança et s'arrêta à deux mètres du colonel qui était assis sur l'escalier de la passerelle. Les Death Trooper l'encadraient comme une forêt de basalte.

-Raconte un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Le LRSS est plutôt planétaire non ?  
-J'étais détaché comme agent de liaison auprès de la flotte.  
-Ah bon ? Tu dois savoir des trucs alors…

Jed ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je savais peut-être des trucs, mais ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose. Je me suis retrouvé aux arrêts pour avoir mis en garde l'amiral…  
-C'est qui votre amiral ?  
-On cherche à tirer les vers du nez, hein ? répliqua Jed en souriant. Bon, c'est Armand Rousseau, conclut-il.  
-Connait pas.  
-Il a été nommé juste après la destruction de votre étoile noire. Personne n'a compris.  
-Ouais. Chez nous c'est pareil. Notre amiral sort de prison.

Un silence. Isse reprit.

-On va aller dormir. Toi, tu reste là, contre la baie. On va t'apporter un tapis de sol. Pas la peine de te dire de ne rien tenter.

Jed hocha la tête. Isse ajouta.

-Tes potes tiennent toujours. On verra bientôt quoi faire de toi.  
-On est sorti d'hyperdrive ?  
-T'as bien vu.  
-On est où ?

Le commandant des Death Trooper éclata de rire.

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?  
-Je n'oserai pas colonel, ma vie est entre vos mains, répondit Jed avec un grand sourire.

Le rire reprit.

-T'es un vrai comique toi ! Bon, allez, va dormir.


	4. Cérémonies

Isse était de bonne humeur. Cette opération spatiale le changeait des combats qu'il avait eu à diriger depuis la destruction de l'étoile noire. Certes, il soupçonnait que les pertes devaient être très importantes, mais marquer enfin un point contre les républicains devait être dégusté à sa juste valeur.

«Un abordage réussi, ça va certainement remonter le moral du haut conseil» pensa-il en déroulant un tapis de sol.

«Et quelques badernes du commandement central vont en crever de jalousie…» ajouta-il pour lui-même avec un large sourire.

Un Death trooper était déjà allongé à côté. Il reconnut un des centurions qu'il avait désigné pour mener l'assaut.

-Et bien Peters ? Ça s'est passé comment en bas ?  
-Tous des chèvres ! déclara le soldat d'élite avec une grimace de dégoût.  
-Hum…  
-A Yavin au moins j'avais des hommes… ajouta le sous-officier avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

«Et cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils sont tous morts…» ne put s'empêcher de penser Isse.

Il répondit :

-Certes, mais on fait la guerre avec ce qu'on a, pas avec ce qu'on souhaite.  
-C'est vrai qu'ils peuvent couper l'air ?

Isse dressa l'oreille. Ça n'aurait normalement pas du s'ébruiter.

-Qui t'as dit ça ?  
-Les gars de la sécurité intérieure qui ont pris le poste.  
-Et bien, ils auraient mieux fait de fermer leurs grandes gueules ! Oui c'est vrai.  
-Ils vont le faire ?  
-Ne t'en fait pas. S'ils le font, ils meurent avec nous.

Le soldat d'élite grogna et s'allongea sur son fin matelas. Il marmonna avant de se retourner :

-Je préfère. Une bonne décharge de blaster, ça va, mais finir étouffé…

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit immédiatement.

Isse fit de même et sombra rapidement. Il savait gérer sa fatigue et sa récupération.

* * *

Frégate d'assaut républicaine «Hoth's Revenge II», passerelle de commandement.

Autour de la table des cartes se tenait le commandant, Kern, son officier de navigation et le sous-officier du LRSS qui avait assuré l'écoute radio de l'«Emancipator» et récupéré les deux rescapés du poste de commandement.

Les trois hommes étaient en contact avec les commandants des autres vaisseaux par écrans interposés.

L'ambiance était morose mais concentrée.

-Voilà le cap qu'ils ont pris pour fuir, dit Kern en traçant une ligne sur l'écran de la table. Ils ont pu s'arrêter là, là… ou encore ici, ajouta-t-il en entourant des zones de son stylet.  
-Ou peut-il bien vouloir aller ? demanda le commandant.  
-Sur Dvar peut-être ? répondit le sous-officier.  
-C'est peu probable. Le destroyer ne doit plus être pleinement opérationnel. Je ne le vois pas chercher tout de suite le combat.  
-Il va nous faire courir partout, abonda Kern. En tout cas à sa place c'est ce que je ferai.

La voix nasillarde du comlink rompit le silence :

-Il nous reste le réseau Autovon…

C'était le commandant de la «Space Queen IV». L'officier de navigation répondit :

-Bien vu ! Il va certainement éviter les zones couvertes ce qui va réduire l'étendue des recherches.

Il se repencha sur la table.

-Ça n'élimine qu'une région. Il nous en reste encore quatre à explorer…  
-Attendez… Nous avons une antenne du LRSS dans ces deux là, nota le sous-officier. Je vais les contacter immédiatement.

Et il quitta la passerelle.

Le commandant et Kern restèrent seuls devant la table, perdus dans leurs pensées. Enfin, l'officier de navigation demanda :

-Et l'amiral ? Où est-t-il ?  
-Son excellence se repose de ses émotions…  
-A-t-il donné des instructions ?  
-Oh oui, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Silence total auprès du quartier général !

Kern, stupéfait, regarda son commandant avec des yeux rond :

-C'est une blague… vous me faites marcher commandant…  
-J'aimerai bien ! Mais «Monsieur» ne veux pas perdre la face ! Il veut qu'on se débrouille tout seul pour récupérer ce qu'il a perdu…

Kern repensa à l'officier de liaison qui venait de sortir de la pièce.

-Et le scorpion ? Il est au courant ? Il va aller actionner ses antennes…  
-Pas de soucis. Il était avec nous lorsque l'amiral nous a briefés. Il inventera bien quelque chose.  
-Et si on retrouve l'«Emancipator», qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? On le reprendra à l'abordage comme les impériaux ?  
-Je n'en ai encore aucune idée. On verra d'abord s'il reste encore des nôtres à bord. Après on avisera.  
-Hum…

Le commandant entendit du bruit au bas de la passerelle, tourna distraitement la tête et dit au nouvel arrivant qui montait l'escalier :

-Infirmière, vous devez vous tromper. Tous les blessés de la passerelle vous ont déjà été envoyés…

Une voix autoritaire lui répondit un peu sèchement :

-Je ne suis pas une infirmière. Je suis le colonel Youlia Ashrod, de la sécurité intérieure de l'«Emancipator».  
-Mais…  
-Mon uniforme a été détruit par vos services sanitaires. Pour l'instant c'est ce… déguisement ou me balader à poil dans vos couloirs.

«La deuxième option ne manquerait pas d'intérêt…» pensa Kern malgré son âge avancé. Il resta néanmoins sérieux devant l'expression de l'arrivante.

-Nous avons quelques humaines à bord, répondit le commandant. Nous leurs demanderons de vous prêter des pièces d'habillement. Pour les galons, bien sûr il faudra improviser un peu…  
-Ça sera très aimable à vous, répondit Youlia d'une voix plus amène.  
-Voici Kern, mon officier navigation. Nous faisions le point avant votre arrivée.  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ? demanda la pseudo-infirmière.  
-Nous avons pu prendre son cap et déterminé ses régions possibles d'apparition. Nous allons maintenant explorer ces différentes zones.  
-Combien y en a-t-il ?  
-Au plus quatre. Peut-être deux avec un peu de chance.

Youlia se pencha sur la table en silence et la scruta attentivement. Sans se relever elle dit aux deux officiers :

-Il doit rechercher une zone peu surveillée pour en finir tranquillement avec le reste des nôtres…  
-Ils n'auraient donc pas conquis tout le vaisseau ? demanda Kern.  
-Certainement pas ! J'ai été blessée dans une opération commando, mais le bas du château tenait encore et nous avions même réussi à les repousser.

Le commandant hocha la tête.

-Si c'est le cas et qu'il espère en finir, il choisira certainement un coin ou il pourra débarquer les nôtres. Je ne le vois pas s'encombrer de prisonniers à bord…  
-Il peut les balancer en bloc dans le grand noir, hasarda Youlia.  
-Je ne crois pas… Louchké n'est pas un fanatique et il ne l'a pas fait lorsqu'il nous a faussé compagnie.

Kern soupira.

-Il ne reste plus qu'a faire l'inventaire de toutes les planètes habitables de ces régions. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin…

Il salua et s'apprêtait à descendre de la passerelle lorsqu'il aperçut le sous-officier du LRSS de retour des transmissions. Il le laissa monter. Le sergent du LRSS Klaus Gravil effectua un impeccable salut devant le commandant, puis prit la parole :

-Commandant, j'ai le retour des nos antennes. Ils n'ont rien détecté dans les deux régions concernées.  
-Bien. Le filet se resserre.

Il retourna à la table.

-Maintenant, il va falloir aller au contact. Nous allons devoir diviser nos forces…

* * *

Destroyer RSV115 «Emancipator», hangar principal.

Crebs avait finit par se réveiller et était descendu au hangar faire le point sur la situation tactique. Il y avait eu une accalmie dans les combats, et les infirmiers avaient pu ramener les morts et les blessés. Dans un vaisseau, toute matière organique est une source potentielle d'infection encore aggravée par le recyclage permanent de l'air, aussi l'évacuation rapide des cadavres était une préoccupation majeure des belligérants.

Il y avait toute une ligne de corps à attendre le largage dans le grand noir après une brève cérémonie à la gloire de l'Empire et du sacrifice du héro. La rangée faisait toute la largeur du sas principal et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer d'autres tas aux extrémités.

«Les pertes ont été terribles», se dit-il. «Est-ce que nous pourrons seulement conserver nos positions ?»

Il marcha le long des bâches informes, certaines plus bosselées que d'autres et reconnut le colonel du régiment de sécurité intérieure à ses bottes qui dépassaient du drap.

«Hier maître ; aujourd'hui cadavre», pensa-il.

Une estafette vint interrompre le cours de ses pensées.

-Excellence, l'amiral vous demande.

Il suivit le soldat jusqu'à la porte d'un sas de transfert. C'était le seul moyen pour accéder au poste de commandement en contournant les républicains assiégés.

Trois harnais de treuillage avaient été prévus. Ils s'équipèrent et l'estafette appela pour donner l'ordre de traction.

* * *

Au même instant, une cérémonie identique se répétait à échelle réduite du coté républicain, les principales différences se situant dans l'absence de linceul et dans les corps dépouillés de tous leurs vêtements, l'équipage assiégé ne pouvant se permettre de gaspiller quelque équipement que ce soit.

De ce fait, la scène était particulièrement sinistre et les hommes de corvée opéraient en silence. Esan en faisait partie. Il s'était porté volontaire pour ne plus penser à Diane.

Ou diable pouvait-elle bien être en ce moment ?

Même en faisant ce travail, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'enchaînement des événements.

« Un sacré désastre », se dit-il. Et c'est loin d'être terminé…

Le sergent à l'autre extrémité de la ligne lui fit signe. Il fallait sortir du sas avant la décompression. Seul un soldat restait en combinaison pour pousser dehors les éventuels corps bloqués. La porte coulissa et les témoins de verrouillage passèrent du vert au rouge.

-C'est dur… murmura une voix fatiguée à coté de lui.

C'était le sergent avec lequel il avait aligné les corps. Il était blessé au bras gauche, la manche de son uniforme avait été coupée pour laisser passer le bandage.

-Ouais… mais il faut tenir. La flotte finira bien par nous retrouver et alors rira bien qui rira le dernier.

En lui-même, il n'en était pas si sûr. Le haut commandement pouvait tout aussi bien vouloir effacer toutes les traces de cette affaire. Mais il était officier et devait maintenir le moral de la troupe.

Les voyants repassèrent au vert. La porte s'ouvrit et le soldat repassa le seuil. Il retira son casque et sa combinaison et la rangea dans le casier prévu à cet effet.

-Fini pour le moment… C'était la dernière fournée.

Les combats s'étaient calmés et les pertes avaient quasiment cessé. Les lignes de front s'étaient stabilisées et les belligérants épuisés se toisaient… pour quoi ? Personne ne le savait encore.

Le soldat se rhabilla rapidement. Tout le chauffage avait été coupé et le froid de l'espace envahissait lentement le vaisseau.

Ils se mirent en route vers le quartier des équipages deux étages plus haut. Les turbolifts étaient hors service, aussi durent-ils se servir des tubes d'évacuation. Ces dispositifs n'avaient pas été prévus pour la montée, aussi l'ascension était-elle longue et fatigante.

Les impériaux avaient été stoppés juste après la cloison du hangar principal. Deux nivaux avaient d'abord été envahis, mais les républicains avaient réussi à les repousser au prix de lourdes pertes. Le premier étage du château, déserté par les belligérants, servait pour l'instant de no man's land.

Au dessus d'eux, seul le niveau de commandement était aux mains des troupes impériales. Une attaque en force était quasiment impossible car elle aurait amenée la destruction inéluctable du vaisseau.

Esan sortit le dernier de la cage et pris pied dans le couloir. Sven l'attendait, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Esan. Double dessert à la cantine ?  
-Mieux que ça, répliqua son ex-commandant de bord en éclatant de rire. On vient de récupérer notre bombardier !

Esan le regarda, stupéfait.

-Mais comment... ?  
-Elle te racontera. Elle a réussi à nous rejoindre avec une dizaine de blessés en passant par l'extérieur.  
-Punaise…  
-Autre chose encore : le scorpion est toujours vivant.  
-Hein ! On l'avait laissé pour mort !  
-Faut croire qu'ils ne sont pas faciles à tuer. Mais lui, les impériaux ont réussi à le capturer.

Esan se rappela. Le lieutenant des LRSS abattu à bout portant par un trooper, lui-même descendu par Sven, puis l'ultime assaut des impériaux, l'évacuation précipitée par le monte-charge…

Tout cela ne datait que d'une vingtaine d'heures.

-Ou est-elle ?  
-Au réfectoire. Dès que je l'ai su, je suis parti t'attendre.  
-On y va ! Bon sang, ça fait du bien une bonne nouvelle !

Sven rit à nouveau et lui administra une grande claque dans le dos. Puis ils se mirent en route pour rejoindre Diane.


	5. Barricades

Destroyer RSV115 «Emancipator», premier étage.

Une barricade avait été élevée côté républicain pour surveiller le no man's land qu'était devenu le bas du château. Judd Tyndall était de faction à cet endroit avec un peloton hétéroclite de soldats et de mécaniciens.

Les camarades de l'ex-aide de camp de l'amiral Rousseau auraient eu bien du mal à le reconnaitre.

Un duvet noir commençait à envahir ses joues et une large balafre démarrait du côté gauche de son front pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux taillés en brosse. Elle n'avait pas été suturée et laisserait probablement une large cicatrice. Il portait des mitaines de mécanicien et une cape matelassée d'une propreté douteuse pour se protéger du froid ambiant.

Précipité dans la bataille sur ordre de Youlia Ashrod, l'impitoyable colonel de la sécurité intérieure de l'«Emancipator», il avait plus justifié son grade en quelques heures qu'en des années de classes et d'états-majors.

Les premières minutes avaient été terribles. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes, il avait été plongé dans un tourbillon de flash, de chaleur, d'explosions,

Et de cris aussi…

Il était resté là, immobile au seuil de l'ascenseur, complètement saturé par la houle de ses sens. Puis quelqu'un l'avait empoigné, lui avait crié quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris et lui avait montré une direction d'un geste impératif.

Mécaniquement, pour rompre le charme, il s'était précipité là ou on lui avait dit d'aller.

Du coin de l'œil, il avait aperçu d'où venaient les tirs et se plaqua tête en avant en apercevant sur sa droite un tas informe de débris pouvant lui servir d'abri.

Le sommet de son crane tapa durement dans la hanche d'un soldat occupé à recharger un blaster sur trépied.

-Espèce de demeuré ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe ! s'exclama celui-ci.

Judd releva la tête et le soldat vit ses galons.

-Oups ! Mes excuses lieutenant !  
-Laisse tomber. Putain, il grêle des flashs ici !

Les impériaux étaient face à eux, cinquante mètres de couloir plus loin et tiraient à saturation pour pouvoir encore avancer.

Il fallait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi plutôt que de rester passif sous les rayons.

-T'as des grenades ? demanda-t-il au soldat qui essayait de jeter un œil au-dessus de ce qui pouvait passer pour un embryon de barricade.  
-Non, on n'en a pas reçu.  
-Je retourne en chercher.  
-Grouillez-vous lieutenant. Je ne peux pas dresser une oreille !

Il rampa sur les coudes contre la paroi en faisant bien attention à rester dans l'angle mort, mais il restait cinq mètres à découvert. Il attendit une rafale et courut juste après. Il avança dans l'air surchauffé par les rayons et parvint à nouveau au seuil de l'ascenseur.

Celui qui lui avait donné la direction était toujours là et l'interpella sans délicatesse :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu sais ce que ça coûte un abandon de poste ?  
-Y a-t-il des grenades ? Les impériaux nous saturent !  
-On n'en a plus. On leur a déjà tout envoyé à la gueule !  
-Merde…  
-Retourne à ton poste !  
-Et des explosifs ?  
-Non, bordel !

Judd hors de lui, regarda autour. Retourner à la barricade ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à se faire tuer. Il eu l'envie fugitive d'abattre sur le champ l'abruti qui l'invectivait mais réussit à se dominer.

Il aperçut un petit plateau de transport garé dans un couloir latéral.

-Il fonctionne encore ce chariot ?  
-Oui. Il a servi à constituer la barricade.  
-On peut le charger et l'envoyer vers les impériaux. Ça masquera au moins une partie de leur champ de tir.  
-Le conducteur sera immédiatement abattu.  
-Pas si on avance en marche arrière. Le chargement protégera des tirs.  
-Hum…  
-Vous avez du combustible ? On pourrait y mettre le feu… Ça pourrait remplacer les explosifs.

Un mécanicien, qui écoutait d'une oreille attentive s'inséra dans la conversation :

-Il reste des bouteilles de regonflage à l'armurerie. Ce n'est pas inflammable, mais ça reste dangereux…  
-Amenez-les. Attachez-les au plateau.

Le mécanicien tourna le dos et partit en courant.

-Et si les bonbonnes explosent sous le tir des impériaux ? demanda celui qui l'avait envoyé à la barricade.

Judd haussa les épaules sans un mot.

* * *

Le mécanicien revint accompagné et chargé comme un baudet. Lui et ses compagnons posèrent les longs cylindres sur le chariot et les bloquèrent par des sangles élastiques.

-On vous a mis une rangée de bonbonnes vides pour faire blindage. Comme ça, ça ne pétera pas tout de suite.  
-Bien. Comment ça se manœuvre ?

Le mécanicien baissa quelques interrupteurs et l'écran de contrôle s'alluma.

-Là c'est la marche avant… pour inverser c'est ici.  
-Et la direction ?  
-Ces deux leviers. Ça freine les roues. Attention, c'est assez sensible…

Judd s'assit sans un mot et actionna les commandes. Le chariot sortit du couloir latéral, tourna sec à droite et se présenta dos à la ligne de front. Quelques tirs impériaux firent baisser la tête du mécanicien qui avait assisté Judd dans la manœuvre.

-Attends !

Judd tourna la tête, surpris. C'était l'interlocuteur avec lequel il s'était pris de bec.

-Prend ça…

C'était une grenade.

-Juste quand tu sauteras du chariot…

Sans un mot, il glissa l'objet froid contre sa chemise, directement sur la peau.

-J'y vais.

Et il appuya sur la pédale d'accélération. Le chariot fit une forte embardée, qu'il corrigea juste avant d'emplafonner la cloison. Le torse plaqué sur le panneau de contrôle, il voyait défiler les parois du couloir. Du plus qu'il put, il se plaqua à gauche pour ne pas défoncer la barricade derrière laquelle se tenait le soldat au blaster lourd.

Le chariot prit de la vitesse. Des flashs se mirent à illuminer le couloir. Il ressentit des à-coups dans le véhicule.

«Ils commencent à comprendre en face…» se dit-il.

Il passa la barricade républicaine et entendit le soldat lui crier :

-Sautez de mon côté lieutenant ! Je vous couvre !

Il pensa : «Trop tôt… beaucoup trop tôt… »

Les sections de couloir défilèrent tandis que les à-coups devenaient de plus en plus violents et rapprochés. A la fin, le chariot s'arrêta presque, moteurs à plein régime, cloué sur place par le mur de lumière que formaient les blaster impériaux. Une forte odeur de brulé émise par les accumulateurs en surcharge commença à se répandre.

«Maintenant»

Il sortit la grenade de sous sa chemise, l'arma et la plaça sous les bonbonnes liées au plateau. Ceci fait, il plongea tête la première par-dessus le tableau de bord et se mit à ramper vers ses lignes en faisant bien attention à rester dans l'angle mort.

Il avait environ dix secondes devant lui.

Plus il s'éloignait du chariot, plus il devenait visible de la barricade impériale. Les tirs commencèrent à converger vers lui. Il entendit le soldat lui hurler :

-A gauche ! Restez au sol !

Sans réfléchir, il roula du côté indiqué. A trente centimètres au-dessus de sa tête, les rafales de blaster se suivaient sans relâche. Il continua de ramper sur les coudes du plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Il avait parcouru environ une vingtaine de mètre lorsque tout explosa. Il vola comme une plume au vent, rebondit plusieurs fois contre la paroi du couloir et vint atterrir au pied de l'amas de débris qui tenait lieu de barricade.

Il était complètement désorienté et voulut se relever lorsqu'une poigne énergique le retint et le ramena à l'abri.

-Ça va mon lieutenant ?

Il devina plus qu'il n'entendit la question, ses oreilles bourdonnant encore du souffle. Il se tâta sommairement et répondit :

-Oui… enfin je pense…

Un vacarme lui fit lever la tête. C'était des soldats qui couraient pour reconquérir le terrain qu'il venait de dégager. Il reconnut celui qui lui avait donné la grenade.

-Beau boulot… Suis-nous !

Il se leva comme un automate et prit sa place dans le courant.

Ce fut son moment de gloire.

La suite fut plus contrastée.

* * *

Il récolta sa cicatrice quelques heures plus tard pour s'être retrouvé à court de munition face à un Death trooper dans le même cas que lui. Le soldat d'élite lui donna un grand coup de crosse qui l'étendit quasi inconscient au sol.

Il allait être achevé lorsque l'impérial dut battre précipitamment en retraite devant un groupe de républicain qui accourait à son secours. Il fut relevé, grossièrement pansé et repartit immédiatement sur la brèche.

Il en était là, à souffler dans ses mains pour les réchauffer lorsqu'il vit arriver le responsable soute du vaisseau. C'était un des officiers qui avaient organisé la défense en l'absence forcée du responsable de la sécurité intérieure. Judd, malgré sa tenue peu orthodoxe, effectua un salut impeccable dès qu'il arriva à sa portée.

-Ça se passe comment ? demanda-t-il à Judd.  
-Bien lieutenant colonel ! C'est calme lieutenant colonel !

L'officier fit un geste de la main comme s'il voulait balayer une poussière devant lui.

-Laissez tomber les grades. On n'est plus sur la passerelle…

Il avait l'air intrigué, comme un naturaliste devant un papillon inconnu. Il lui dit :

-Nous tenons les magasins. Ils devront bien négocier ou partir chasser avec les navettes encore intactes…  
-Et l'eau ? répondit Judd.

L'officier fit la grimace.

-La station est hors service… Nous avons juste une citerne sur trois, heureusement la plus grande. Le rationnement est déjà en place.  
-Vous avez bien coupé le réseau ? demanda un des soldats présents. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils viennent nous siphonner !  
-C'est bon soldat, on a fait ce qu'il fallait.  
-C'est vrai qu'on peut couper l'air ? demanda un autre.  
-Ouais. Ça aussi on peut le faire. Mais ça sera en dernière extrémité.

Il reprit.

-En attendant il faut tenir ! Le temps joue contre eux, la flotte finira bien par nous retrouver !  
-Au fait ou sommes-nous ? demanda Judd.  
-Quelque part dans l'anneau moyen, pas très loin de l'espace Hutt. Les gars de la navigation sont en train de faire le point.  
-C'est complètement paumé…  
-C'est sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas choisir la voie corellienne !

Et sur ces mots, l'officier repartit.


	6. Traque et affût

Navette Sith de classe Herald, secteur Kessel.

Ergon était encore allongé sur la table d'opération, sa jambe droite immobilisée dans une rigole tandis que deux droïdes chirurgiens DD13 posaient les sutures finales. Un peu à l'écart un MD4, sa tâche de microchirurgie accomplie, passait ses mains-outils au désinfecteur.

Il regarda sa jambe. Le greffon standardisé, presque transparent, contrastait violemment avec la peau mate du Sith. Cela ne m'inquiéta pas, son propre ADN allait progressivement coloniser les cellules de son nouveau pied. Seule subsisterait un anneau blanc au milieu du mollet, trace ultime de son amputation par le fouet laser de Bujac.

Le silence régnait dans l'unité médic du vaisseau, troublé de temps en temps par le cliquetis des agrafes chirurgicale.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, suivi par deux coups secs au seuil du bloc.

-Entrez, répondit Ergon d'une voix sèche.

Un Cathars en tenue de pilote entra et annonça :

-Un appel de l'Ordre. J'ai fait le sourd au début, mais ils ont insisté…

Ergon fit la grimace et répondit.

-Passe-les sur l'intercom. Je ne peux pas encore bouger.

Le pilote repartit. Après quelques instants, un grésillement se fit entendre dans la pièce suivi d'une voix déformée par

le décodage :

-Ici l'Ordre. Ergon vous m'entendez ?  
-Fort et clair.  
-Nous n'avons toujours pas reçu votre rapport !  
-Il n'est pas encore terminé. L'opération court toujours.  
-Ergon, il est dangereux de se moquer de nous...  
-Je ne me moque de personne. Mais il y a eu des problèmes…  
-Lesquels ? Quelles sont vos pertes ?

Le Sith serra les poings. Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir.

-Trois téraplites. Le quatrième est vivant au deux tiers.  
-Que s'est-il passé ?  
-La proie était protégée. Le Jedi Bujac était aussi là…  
-Hum… Et ou êtes-vous ?

Ergon répondit sans hésiter :

-Autour de Kuat. Nous guettons son départ.  
-C'est tout ?  
-Le contact n'est pas perdu. Je reste en embuscade.  
-Vous n'avez pas été à la hauteur ! Nous vous envoyons des renforts.  
-J'en remercie l'Ordre.  
-Vous vous mettrez sous leurs ordres.  
-Bien entendu.  
-Et nous voulons votre rapport. Dans l'heure. Fin de communication.

Le silence retomba. Le pilote entra à nouveau dans la pièce, sans frapper cette fois.

-Darklord, nous devons partir. Le brouilleur va finir par fondre…  
-Et bien partons donc…  
-Sur Kuat ? demanda le pilote avec un large sourire.

Une fleur de mépris s'ouvrit sur le visage du Sith.

-Ces blattes… laissons-les un peu courir…  
-Où allons-nous alors ?  
-Je ne sais pas encore exactement. Elle est en route… trouve-toi un coin tranquille dans le tronçon ouest. C'est là que ça se passera.  
-Entendu. Je pars faire la navigation.

Le pilote retourna au poste de pilotage, laissant Ergon seul dans la cabine. Leur tâche terminée, les deux droïdes s'écartèrent de la table d'opération et le Sith retira sa jambe de la gouttière.

-Bujac… tu me le payeras au centuple…

Il descendit de la table d'opération et posa prudemment son pied nu sur le plancher. Le résultat dut être satisfaisant, car un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Allons donc rédiger ce rapport… puisqu'il le faut…

Il remit sa botte et sortit pour rejoindre le poste de pilotage et sa console de transmission.

* * *

Destroyer RSV115 «Emancipator», passerelle de commandement.

L'estafette qui avait prévenu Crebs s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de conférence. Les deux trooper de la sécurité intérieure qui montaient la garde les reconnurent et les laissèrent passer. Il toqua, à une cadence précise et entra directement dans la pièce suivi du représentant de l'Empire.

Il salua sans un mot l'amiral, qui lui fit signe de sortir.

Louchké était debout, à coté du siège du commandant, la même place qu'il avait occupé sur le « Destiny Blade ». Crebs ne

put s'empêcher de s'en rendre compte et lui dit :

-Finalement rien n'a changé…

L'amiral sourit et lui répondit :

-Si, en mieux, l'éclairage fonctionne !

L'envoyé du conseil impérial dévisagea discrètement l'amiral. Louchké avait l'air fatigué, ses yeux semblaient s'enfoncer dans leurs orbites comme des prédateurs s'embusquant dans le sable.

« La décompression après le stress de l'abordage… » Pensa Crebs.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé, amiral ?  
-Pour faire le point. Isse doit arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Crebs s'assit. Il se sentait encore un peu vaseux après son sommeil forcé et appréhendait l'ironie mordante du commandant des Death trooper.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et Isse entra dans la pièce. Au grand soulagement du représentant impérial, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Louchké prit la parole :

-Voila ou nous en sommes. Cela fait trois heures que nous avons stoppé dans cette région. Nous n'avons pas encore été détectés.  
-Comment cela est-il possible ? demanda Crebs. Un destroyer ne peut pas passer inaperçu…  
-Nous sommes dans une région non stratégique. Les Réps n'y ont pas déployé de matériel de détection.  
-Et si les assiégés envoient un message ?  
-Nous tenons toutes les antennes. Ils n'ont rien pour émettre.  
-Pas de postes individuels ?  
-Peut-être, mais ils ne seront de toutes façons pas assez puissants.

L'amiral s'adressa alors à Isse qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

-Commandant, quelle est la situation tactique ?  
-Stabilisée. Les Réps sont assiégés dans le château. Le no man's land passe par le premier étage.  
-Peut-on les déloger ?  
-Négatif. Nos pertes ont été très élevées, même dans la garde noire.

Crebs reprit la parole.

-L'armement est-il opérationnel ?

L'amiral se tourna en silence vers le staff technique qui était assis à sa droite, à la place des chefs d'escadrilles partis pour Dvar.

Le chef support comprit l'ordre implicite.

-Tous les canons ioniques sont opérationnels. Pour les turbolaser, on y travaille encore, mais je peux dire qu'au moins un quart des tubes sera bon de tir dans deux heures. Seulement…  
-Seulement quoi ?  
-Toutes les commandes de pointage passent au travers du château. Si les Réps se rendent comptent qu'on se sert des armes, ils sectionneront sûrement les câbles…  
-Et on n'a plus les effectifs pour utiliser les tourelles en local…ajouta le chef soute.

Le silence retomba, rompu par Louchké.

-Voila ce que nous allons faire. Premièrement rester encore une douzaine d'heures dans cette région. Si nous sommes repérés d'ici-là, nous passerons directement à la seconde étape.  
-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Crebs.  
-Sauter en hyperdrive jusqu'à Wayland.  
-Pourquoi Wayland ?  
-C'est là qu'aura lieu la prochaine bataille. Il y a déjà des forces en cours de concentration et nous trouverons des troupes fraiches pour nettoyer le vaisseau.  
-Et pourquoi attendre douze heures ?  
-Pour que la flotte républicaine se disperse à notre recherche. Quand nous arriverons à Wayland nous serons immédiatement repérés.  
-Astucieux… reconnut l'envoyé impérial.

«Sans compter l'impact pour la propagande… Un destroyer capturé se joignant aux défenseurs…» ajouta-il pour lui-même.

Louchké reprit la parole en s'adressant à Isse.

-Commandant, d'ici-là il faut que ça tienne !  
-Les consignes seront données. On resserrera tous les boulons.  
-Des questions ? demanda l'amiral à l'assemblée.

Personne ne prit la parole.

-Bien. La séance est levée. Tous à vos poste !

La pièce se vida en silence.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral RSV115 «Emancipator», couloir du hangar principal.

Judd se tourna vers ses compagnons de barricade. Il y avait deux mécaniciens, un armurier, une caporale de la sécurité

intérieure avec trois soldats. Il leur dit :

-On en est où en munition ?  
-Deux chargeurs par homme, répondit l'armurier.  
-Tout le monde en rafale courte ! répliqua Judd. Je ne veux pas de gaspillage !  
-Bien lieutenant ! répondirent les soldats en réglant leurs armes.

La caporale qui se tenait contre la paroi extérieure du vaisseau se figea soudain, les sens en éveil. Judd le remarqua et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yeff ?  
-J'ai senti un choc. On dirait qu'on tape contre la paroi extérieure…

Judd fit un signe aux autres de faire silence et s'approcha de la paroi. La cloison intérieure avait été retirée par endroits pour contrôler si les impériaux ne se faufilaient pas dans l'intervalle entre les deux peaux. Toujours sans un bruit, il passa sa main entre deux plaques d'isolant et toucha la froide paroi en contact avec le vide spatial.

Un moment s'écoula puis, d'un seul coup, il perçut très nettement un petit impact.

-Je l'ai senti aussi, lui dit à voix basse un des mécaniciens qui avait passé la main entre deux plaques voisines.

« Et je viens juste de leur ordonner de brider leurs armes ! » se dit Judd.

-Ils préparent un assaut par l'extérieur ? demanda l'autre mécanicien d'une voix un peu inquiète.  
-Il y a un sas proche ? demanda Judd aux soldats.  
-Pas vraiment lieutenant, répondit l'un d'entre eux. Juste une trappe d'urgence comme il y en a tous les vingt mètres. On ne peut y passer qu'un à la fois. Inadapté pour un assaut.  
-Et elle est où cette trappe ?

Le soldat montra un panneau entouré de rouge cinq mètres plus loin.

-Ici lieutenant.  
-Ça vient encore de taper ! annonça le mécanicien qui était resté à l'écoute contre la paroi.  
-Retire ta main, elle va finir par geler ! lui ordonna Judd.

Il réfléchit un court instant et finit par dire :

-Faut aller voir. Je vais sortir. Trouvez-moi une combinaison.

La troupe s'affaira, un peu soulagée qu'il n'ait pas désigné l'un d'entre eux. Le mécanicien qui avait pris l'écoute lui ramena une combinaison légère. Judd l'enfila et donna ses dernières consignes :

-Je taperai contre la paroi. Un coup tout va bien. Deux, alerte. Trois, je rentre. C'est compris ?  
-Oui lieutenant, répondit la caporale.  
-Si je ne reviens pas, vous prenez le commandement de la barricade. Envoyez immédiatement un messager prévenir le centre de résistance.  
-A vos ordres.

Il se plaça devant le panneau cerclé de rouge et baissa le levier d'ouverture. La porte coulissa sans un bruit et un seuil obscur apparut. Il alluma le projecteur de son scaphandre et vit les deux bras de commande à l'intérieur de la bouche d'évacuation. Le sas était vraiment très exigu, seule une personne pouvait s'y tenir debout.

«Effectivement, on ne pourrait pas y rentrer avec un blaster lourd» pensa-il, et cela le rassura un peu.

Il franchit le seuil sans un regard sur la troupe qui l'entourait et actionna le premier levier. Le panneau intérieur coulissa dans son dos. Il était maintenant piégé dans une espèce de placard sombre, les bras d'ouverture à sa droite. Il actionna la commande du panneau extérieur et sentit sa combinaison se gonfler. L'air du sas se dispersait dans le vide du grand noir.

* * *

La troupe de Judd restait dans le couloir, le mécanicien avait repris l'écoute contre la paroi, à l'emplacement ou les premiers chocs avaient été ressentis. La caporale avait renvoyé un des soldats en sentinelle à la barricade. Tout le monde attendait dans un silence tendu. Soudain le mécanicien à l'écoute annonça :

-Un coup ! Très net ! Tout va bien !

Quelques soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre.

-Encore un coup !

Un temps s'écoula, puis encore le mécanicien :

-Trois coups ! Il rentre !

Le groupe composite se posta en face du sas.

-Au fait ça marche dans les deux sens ce truc-là ? demanda l'armurier.  
-T'étais où quand t'as fait tes classes ? répliqua un des soldats. Bien sûr que ça marche dans les deux sens ! Comment tu ferais entrer les équipes de secours autrement ?  
-Bouclez-la ! Intervint la caporale. Il y aura peut-être d'autres signaux !

Ils entendirent le panneau extérieur se fermer.

-Il est dans le sas, crut bon de dire un des soldats.

Ils attendirent la suite logique, l'ouverture du panneau de leur coté, mais rien ne se produisit. Le temps passait et la tension commença à monter. Ce fut encore l'armurier qui parla le premier :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?  
-Pas de signal envoyé ? demanda la caporale.  
-Si ! Encore trois coup !  
-Bouse ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Il a peut-être un problème avec les leviers… hasarda le soldat.

La caporale hésitât un instant puis finit par ordonner :

-Ouvrez !

Le soldat baissa le manche rouge et le panneau coulissa, dessinant en silence un rectangle sombre sur la paroi du couloir. Il y eu un petit choc que tous entendirent lorsque la porte arriva en butée.

La chef de section bondit alors en arrière et hurla :

-Alerte ! Death trooper !


	7. Père et Mère

Il y eut d'abord un moment de panique. Même en pleine débâcle les troupes d'élites de l'Empire inspiraient toujours une crainte quasi-superstitieuse auprès des troupes républicaines.

Aucun des protagonistes n'était en condition de combat. Le seul qui portait un blaster immédiatement utilisable était l'armurier et encore, il le portait à l'épaule sécurités en place. Pour tous les autres, les armes étaient à la ceinture ou posées contre la barricade.

Avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre geste, une ombre noire surgit de l'ouverture et s'effondra de tout son long au pied de la caporale.

Tout le monde resta figé sur place, dans un silence de catacombe.

Le moment de saisissement passé, le soldat qui avait manœuvré le levier se baissa sur le corps étendu et lui toucha l'épaule.

-Il est froid, froid ! Complètement froid !

L'armurier se joint à lui et ils retournèrent le corps. Il était raide comme une statue.

-Il est mort… gelé dans l'espace…

La chef de section, qui sentait son cœur reprendre un rythme normal, s'écria :

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Ça tape encore ! dit le soldat qui était resté à l'écoute de la paroi. Trois coups !  
-Merde ! Le lieutenant ! On l'avait oublié ! Tirez le corps et fermez le sas !

Les ordres furent promptement exécutés et le groupe attendit le retour de l'officier. Enfin, l'indicateur mécanique passa au vert et Judd franchit le seuil.

Il retira son casque et le tendit sans un mot à un des soldats.

-C'était un test, chef ? demanda l'armurier.  
-Vu vos têtes, j'ai pas l'impression que vous l'ayez réussi…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda la caporale.  
-Il était pris dans une antenne. C'est pour ça que ça tapait contre la paroi.  
-Comment est-il arrivé là ?  
-Il a du être éjecté et assommé par une explosion. Il n'a pas repris connaissance et son armure a fini par arriver à cours d'oxygène…

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assemblée.

-Sale mort quand même… dit l'armurier.  
-Ouais… sans ses camarades, seul dans le grand noir…  
-Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ?

Judd réfléchit un moment et finit par dire :

-De toute façon, il ne faut pas garder le corps. Mais on récupère l'armure.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas encore. On la fera porter au poste de commandement.

Il tourna la tête vers la barricade ou le soldat en faction observait le front adverse.

-Et planquez-le ! Je ne veux pas que les impériaux sachent qu'on a récupéré l'un des leurs !  
-A vos ordres ! répondirent les soldats en train de dépouiller le corps de son armure. Le casque résista.  
-Il doit être collé sur son visage. Réchauffe l'écran avec ta main, dit l'armurier.

Ainsi fut fait, la visière fut relevée et le visage du Death trooper apparut. Un visage jeune, régulier, plutôt beau. Tout le côté droit était noir et du sang gelé maculait ses oreilles et ses narines.

-Il n'a pas du souffrir, commenta sobrement la caporale.

Un des soldats défit les attaches du casque et le retira.

-Bon voila c'est fait. Reste plus que…

Il bloqua net. Des voyants venaient d'apparaitre à l'intérieur du casque et tous entendirent la voix synthétique émise des écouteurs :

« Terry de Dara, t'en es où sur la barricade ? »

Un blanc, puis la réponse :

« Dara de Terry, En place, rien ne bouge en face… »

Judd mit tout de suite son doigt devant sa bouche pour que personne ne parle. Tous comprirent.

L'armurier prit le casque en silence, le retourna et l'observa attentivement sous toutes ses coutures. Il finit par trouver un petit interrupteur sur le côté de la mentonnière qu'il l'actionna et les lumières s'éteignirent.

-On peut capter leurs comlink… dit-il.  
-Intéressant ça, répondit Judd. Terminez le déshabillage et emmenez tout ça au centre de défense.  
-Et le corps ?

Judd regarda le soldat tombé.

-Trouvez-lui un linceul et amenez-le au sas bâbord. On le rendra au grand noir à la prochaine cérémonie.

Il avait failli dire « fournée », mais s'était retenu juste à temps.

* * *

Dvar, base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», quartier général.

Le clipper était stationné sur l'emplacement E7 de l'astroport de la base. Cet emplacement, normalement destiné aux atterrissages d'urgence avait été choisi pour pouvoir prendre facilement en charge le prisonnier. Les deux pilotes restèrent près du vaisseau pour refaire les pleins tandis que les trois passagers se mirent en route vers le quartier général dans le speeder de liaison.

L'officier de renseignement, qui les avait accueillis dès leur atterrissage et qui conduisait le véhicule, prit la parole :

-Nous avons reçu le rapport d'analyse de ce qui à saboté nos génératrices…

Loth, qui était assis à coté de lui, l'interrompit :

-Je m'en fous !

Il continua :

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas mis tout de suite au secret ?  
-Euh… il y a eu un afflux de prisonniers suite à la dernière offensive et on a manqué de place…  
-Merde ! Il fallait l'enchaîner dans votre chambre ! Sa tête est mise à prix depuis dix ans !  
-Hum…

L'officier de renseignement ne savait plus où se mettre. Quand à Bujac, assis sur la banquette arrière, il regardait le paysage défiler comme s'il faisait une promenade touristique en taxi.

-Ça a donné quoi les analyses ? demanda Thérèsia pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.  
-C'est organique. Ça a été synthétisé dans la bordure extérieure. Certainement quelque part dans le système Horuset.  
-Au cœur du domaine Sith…  
-Oui.  
-Au moins on sait qui est en face, conclut sèchement Loth.

Le speeder arriva au cœur de la base et s'arrêta devant les bungalows qui abritaient les bureaux. Tous descendirent.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de briefing. Le commandant était déjà là, accompagné d'un homme assez âgé. Lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent de l'estrade, Thérèsia reconnut l'insigne du corps médical sur sa poitrine.

Le prisonnier fut assis en bas de l'estrade tandis que les salutations étaient effectuées. Le commandant fit ensuite son rapport.

Ceci fait, Thérèsia prit la parole :

-Commandant, ces événements datent maintenant de deux jours. Avez-vous des faits nouveaux depuis ?  
-Non. Les opérations tactiques suivent leurs cours.

Au ton du commandant, Loth devina que les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Mais ils n'étaient pas venus pour ça, aussi demanda-il :

-Vous avez parlé d'un commando dans votre message…  
-Effectivement, le prisonnier n'était pas seul. Nous avons aussi capturé quatre soldats qui l'accompagnaient, un cinquième étant décédé.  
-Et vous avez repris tout le monde ? demanda Thérèsia.  
-Non. Un sixième membre a réussi à s'emparer d'un R-Wing et à prendre la fuite.  
-C'était donc un pilote ?  
-Oui. Une femme. Jay Hawkers, as de la flotte impériale.  
-Et les autres ?  
-Des gens sans intérêt. Un pilote de TIE et trois Trooper des sections pénales. De la raclure de pénitencier.

Un silence.

Loth se tourna vers l'officier de renseignement :

-Nous avons l'ordre de ramener toutes les pièces de cette affaire au haut conseil pour analyses.  
-Toutes ?  
-Absolument. Cadavres et débris inclus.

Le commandant se retourna alors vers le médecin.

-Toubib, qu'avez-vous en magasin ?  
-Trois cadavres… non en vérité neuf corps et un pied. L'impérial tué à été inhumé.  
-Vous pouvez expliquer ? dit Thérèsia.  
-Il s'agit de siamois. Trois corps unis par le dos. Je ne suis pas capable de vous dire si c'est naturel ou provoqué, mais ces organismes contiennent aussi des implants, qui eux sont artificiels.  
-Quel genre d'implants ?  
-Renforcement musculaire, capteurs intégrés… Ce sont des outils de guerre.  
-Ça ne les a pas empêché de mourir, crut bon d'ajouter Loth.

Il continua.

-Les corps sont transportables ?  
-Oui, tout a été placé en caisson cryogénique.  
-Bien. Faites-les charger et amenez-nous les quatre prisonniers encore vivants. Nous les prenons en charge.

Le commandant appela le planton et donna ses ordres.

-Vous allez repartir ?  
-Dès que vous nous aurez ramené les prisonniers.  
-Vous pouvez les scanner ? demanda Thérèsia.  
-Oui, nous avons l'habitude de ce genre de transfert.

L'officier de renseignement, qui était resté muet jusqu'alors prit la parole :

-Un dernier détail. Jay Hawkers est défigurée. Elle poste un masque.

Loth se retourna vers lui, étonné. Il allait demander pourquoi, mais l'officier fut plus rapide.

-Elle a été blessée en détruisant notre frégate de blocus. Nous l'avons capturée dans cet état.

Il ajouta :

-Elle a été hospitalisée pendant sa détention. Nous avons pu recueillir à cette occasion toutes ses données biométriques.

Et il tendit à Loth un holocube.

-Ça devrait faciliter sa traque.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est elle que nous pistons ?  
-Vous, je ne sais pas, mais lui je n'ai aucun doute, répondit l'officier en désignant Bujac toujours muet.

Thérèsia se tourna vers le prisonnier :

-C'était elle ?

Bujac sourit. D'abord en silence, puis il dit simplement :

-Vous auriez fini par comprendre.  
-Et où est-elle allée ?  
-Je n'en sais rien.

Loth sortit de ses gonds :

-Tu mens ! Arrête de nous prendre pour des cons !

Thérèsia fit un geste discret à son attention pour rétablir le calme puis dit au prisonnier :

-Nous en reparlerons. En attendant pas de blagues Wolfgang !

* * *

Ils saluèrent le commandant et sortirent du bungalow toujours accompagné de l'officier de renseignement. Les sarcophages avaient déjà été chargés dans le speeder. Ils montèrent en silence.

Pendant que le véhicule planait en silence vers leur vaisseau, Thérèsia réfléchissait.

«Pourquoi Bujac a-t-il pris le risque de quitter Coruscant et d'être capturé ? Pourquoi s'être sacrifié pour exfiltrer cette femme ? Pourquoi les Siths ont-ils pris le risque de bouger ?»

Elle n'avait pour l'instant aucune piste, mais elle essayait de mettre en ordre tout cela pour interroger plus efficacement les prisonniers.

Elle n'était qu'une enfant lors de l'avènement de l'Empire. Sensitive mais trop jeune encore pour être novice, elle était d'abord passée au travers des mailles du filet. Puis il avait fallut se cacher, apprendre à mentir, apprendre à se défendre, apprendre à tuer…

«Notre mère : la Force. Notre père : la Guerre». Tel était le mantra des rares padawan encore en vie. Elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre et cette paix qu'elle sentait proche lui causait une sourde inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Qu'est ce que ça sera d'exister dans ce nouvel univers ? C'est quoi une vie normale ?

Sa pensée dériva sur celle qu'ils devaient traquer. A quoi pense-t-elle en ce moment ? Quelle avait été sa vie ? A quoi ressemblait-elle avant cette mission ?

Le speeder s'arrêta au pied de l'échelle d'accès du «Gontchard» et interrompit sa rêverie morose. Elle descendit et vit que les quatre autres prisonniers avaient déjà été amenés.

Loth sortit avec Bujac. Il le confia à la garde de l'officier de renseignement et s'approcha des quatre prisonniers enchaînés. Il s'adressa au premier, un géant à face de brute :

-Ton nom.  
-Samuel Blom.

Loth passa au suivant et leur posa à tous la même question. Puis il recula de deux pas et dit d'une voix forte :

-Vous allez retourner sur Kuat pour interrogatoire. Si vous ne voulez pas passer le reste de la guerre dans un pénitencier vous aurez intérêt à vous mettre à table !

Thérèsia grimaça intérieurement.

«Quel bourrin ! Mais pourquoi m'a-t-on collé une poutre pareille à trainer ?», se dit-elle.

Ils étaient sur Fondor, près de la ligne de front de Kuat, occupés à remettre en état les chantiers spatiaux lorsqu'ils avaient été convoqués par le conseil volant en pleine nuit pour y recevoir leurs instructions. Elles étaient lapidaires : aller chercher Wolfgang Bujac et ses complices et les ramener à Kuat pour enquête.

Ça, c'était l'ordre de mission officiel.

Un avenant oral y avait été ajouté : toute piste devait être exploitée sur le champ.

On leur avait bien fait comprendre que cette affaire était de la plus haute importance. Le fait même qu'un clipper leur avait été attribué levait tout les doutes à ce sujet. Les pilotes attendaient au pied de l'échelle, un peu pâteux. Manifestement, ils avaient du être interrompu dans une partie fine, car un fort remugle d'alcool fort l'avait saisi lorsque le copilote leur souhaita la bienvenue à bord.

Et maintenant elle était là, à nouveau près de l'échelle prête à repartir… où au fait ?

«Ça dépendra de lui» se dit-elle en observant Bujac du coin de l'œil.

Elle regarda les pilotes.

«J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas remis ça» pensa t'elle en se rappelant leur haleine à l'embarquement.

Les pilotes républicain avaient en effet une réputation de noceur invétérés qu'ils s'appliquaient consciencieusement à entretenir. On disait dans l'armée que l'Ambrostine était la meilleure arme secrète de l'Empire.

Loth fit monter l'échelle aux prisonniers l'un après l'autre. Il termina par Bujac et ne redescendit pas.

C'était à son tour.

Elle salua l'officier de renseignement et lui dit :

-Merci de votre accueil. Et ne vous en faites pas pour Bujac, vous avez fait au mieux.  
-Faites bien attention à vous. Ce type n'est pas un premier communiant.

Et elle franchit le sas d'entrée.

* * *

Les Nuba–class étaient des vaisseaux rapides destinés aux liaisons, à la reconnaissance et à la guerre électronique. Le «Gontchard» en était le trente-et-unième de la première série et avait été gréé en détection. Sa carrière avait été jusque-là sans histoire, ces vaisseaux n'étant pas destinés à opérer sur la ligne de front.

Dès réception du message codé en provenance de «Biem Hoa», le conseil volant avait décidé d'envoyer des représentants. Bujac, jedi renégat, était un gros poisson, le maître des Sabres dans le jeu de Sabacc qui servait de liste des criminels de guerre aux troupes républicaines.

Le clipper avait donc été immédiatement réquisitionné pour cette mission, son équipage rappelé en urgence tandis que les mécaniciens démontaient les équipements inutiles pour faire de la place dans le fuselage, le volume intérieur de ces vaisseaux étant mesuré et le confort spartiate.

Seule la console radar avait été conservée, son démontage aurait pris trop de temps du fait de la quantité de câbles à débrancher.

Il y avait deux rangées de sièges de chaque côtés d'une étroite allé centrale. Les quatre prisonniers avaient été attachés à gauche tandis qu'à droite Loth, dos au poste radar, faisait face à Bujac.

Thérèsia remonta toute l'allée pour atteindre son siège, tout au fond, derrière Bujac et à coté de Yil.

L'équipage contrôla la bonne fermeture des sas et tandis que le copilote s'installait aux commandes et lançait les propulseurs, le commandant de bord vint saluer Loth et demanda les consignes.

-Retour direct à Kuat, répliqua celui-ci sans un regard à sa camarade.

«Quel abruti ! Les ordres, rien que les ordres…» pensa-elle.

-Nous naviguerons deux heures environ avant de passer en hypervitesse, ajouta le pilote. Ça simplifiera la navigation, nous émergerons directement à Kuat.

-Faites, faites… répondit Loth.  
-Les sarcophages ont bien été chargés ? demanda Thérèsia.  
-Oui madame.

Le pilote repartit vers l'avant du vaisseau et prit son poste. Une légère vibration emplit la carlingue et bientôt Dvar ne fut plus qu'une petite sphère brune.

Thérèsia se détendit un peu malgré sa frustration. Les prisonniers étaient muets et semblaient somnoler. Elle regarda l'heure sur l'afficheur de la cloison. Le temps filait.

Elle se pencha un peu et parla à l'oreille de Bujac :

-Bientôt la fin de la piste. Où est-elle allée ? Une fois arrivés à Kuat, ça sera trop tard.  
-Un sursis, hein ?  
-Ouais, un putain de sursis qu'on t'offre ! s'exclama Loth.

Elle fit un geste de la main pour le faire taire.

-On est des jedi comme toi…

Le prisonnier éclata de rire.

-Le retour du fils prodigue ! Vous croyez vraiment à ce que vous dites ?  
-Non. Mais tu peux partir en laissant une meilleure trace dans les mémoires.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'as obligé à tout exterminer sur des planètes entières ? La Force peut-être ? Intervint Loth.

Le prisonnier haussa les épaules.

-Passage en hypervitesse dans deux minutes ! annonça le copilote.


	8. Guet-apens

R-wing «Sullust's eye», en orbite autour de Mimbres.

Jay était plongée dans le manuel intégré du vaisseau et testait les différents modes de pilotage et de détection. Elle aurait pu tout demander à l'unité astromech placée derrière le poste de pilotage mais elle n'avait pas une confiance totale dans le droïde républicain.

Elle fit le point pour s'assurer que la navigation avait été respectée et fut satisfaite. Cela n'échappa pas au droïde.

-La trajectoire était parfaite. Vous perdez votre temps.  
-La confiance n'exclut pas le contrôle, Uriel.  
-Et ensuite ?  
-Nous sommes seuls en orbite ?  
-Oui.  
-Met-toi en écoute toutes bandes. L'astroport de secours est situé dans l'hémisphère sud, entre les parallèles 32 et 34.

Elle observa les écrans de droite s'animer, puis la voix d'Uriel résonna :

-Je ne capte rien, mais il y a des signatures thermiques dans ces zones.  
-Actives ?  
-Oui. Ça se déplace. Lentement.

Elle réfléchit. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'activité radio semblait indiquer qu'il n'y avait pas de troupes républicaines sur place. Mais quoi alors ?

-Comment est l'atmosphère ?  
-Nuageuse. Plafond 500 mètres.  
-Bien. Descends et fait une passe radar au dessus des nuages.

Le vaisseau débuta la manœuvre. L'espace libre céda la place à l'atmosphère de Mimbres. Le vaisseau déplia ses ailes pour passer en vol atmosphérique et Jay en observa la cinématique.

« Ça ne manque pas d'élégance » pensa-t-elle brièvement.

Elle avait redressé le dossier de son siège et scrutait avec attention ses instruments. Elle vit qu'elle arrivait sur la zone en rasant le sommet de la couche nuageuse. Le R-wing donnait l'impression de surfer sur une mer écumeuse rose pâle.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Des symboles venaient d'apparaitre sur les écrans en même temps que la voix d'Uriel.

-Scanner terrestre en action. Je déclenche les brouilleurs.  
-Quel modèle ?  
-Unité mobile Tokol mark 7. Matériel obsolète.

Elle vit sur son écran que le système de détection était situé juste à côté de la base, ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

-Elle est en mode automatique, annonça Uriel.  
-Attends, tu veux dire qu'il n'y a personne sur place ?  
-Effectivement. Il n'y a pas de présence autour ou en dedans.  
-Et les signatures thermiques ?  
-Pas autour du scanner.

Jay réfléchit un moment puis se décida.

-Uriel, je prends la main.  
-C'est à vous.

Elle fit faire demi-tour au vaisseau et amorça la descente au travers des nuages.

« Sacré inertie » pensa-t-elle en tâtant les commandes. « Ça me rappelle mes classes en planeur spatial… »

-C'est la première fois que vous pilotez un R-wing major ? demanda le droïde.  
-Oui. J'ai déjà évalué des T65 et 70, mais on n'a jamais réussi à capturer un vaisseau comme le tien.  
-Vous êtes douée. Vous ne fatiguez pas la structure…  
-Les astromech se passent des avis sur les pilotes ?  
-Bien sûr. On nous prend pour des tas de cuivre muets, mais nous avons notre propre monde…

Elle déboucha sous les nuages. Un paysage de mangrove de couleur ocre apparut. Le sol était zébré de canaux dans lesquels stagnait une eau rosâtre.

«Pas terrible comme décor» se dit-elle. «Ça devait sans doute être plus facile à protéger…»

-Je fais d'abord une passe au-dessus du scanner.

Au bout de deux minutes de vol, elle vit le radar mobile. Le shelter avait été posé toutes antennes déployées sur une petite éminence juste à la limite des marécages. Elle joua doucement du manche et du palonnier pour cercler au-dessus.

Des traces de véhicule sur roues partaient du scanner pour s'enfoncer dans le marécage.

«Juste dans la direction de la base… » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle était sourdement inquiète. Les choses tournaient bizarrement.

«Peut-être une station de surveillance laissée là par les républicains… Mais il aurait été plus simple de tout faire sauter…»

-Ça peut fonctionner combien de temps tout seul ce truc-là ?  
-Il y a des panneaux générateurs. Environ deux ans sans maintenance.

Ça ne menait à rien. Il fallait y aller ou repartir. Elle trancha.

-On y va.

Et elle prit le cap et arriva au-dessus de la base après un bref survol des marécages. Elle avait été construite sur un quadrilatère cerné par de larges canaux. L'endroit était désert.

-Toujours rien, Uriel ?  
-Rien.

Elle augmenta la puissance et se mit en vol stationnaire au-dessus de ce qui pouvait passer pour un emplacement d'atterrissage. Il ne devait pas avoir servi depuis longtemps, car de hautes herbes avaient poussé.

« J'espère ne pas mettre le feu à la zone », pensa-t-elle. « Ca n'arrangera pas mes affaires… »

Elle déplia les atterrisseurs et sentit un léger choc. Le R-wing venait d'atterrir. Elle poussa un profond soupir qu'Uriel entendit.

-Détendez-vous. Tout s'est bien passé.  
-On en est ou en carburant ?  
-72%. Nous avons largement de quoi repartir.  
-L'atmosphère ?  
-Respirable. Environ cinq heures d'acclimatation.

« D'ici là, je devrais être repartie » pensa Jay.

-Il y a des armes à bord ?  
-Oui, un blaster compact approvisionné dans le compartiment gauche du siège éjectable. Il fait partie de l'équipement de survie…

Jay se tourna, fouilla à l'endroit indiqué et sortit l'arme. Elle la glissa à sa ceinture et prit aussi une lampe torche. Les sabres laser qu'elle avait récupéré sur Dvar étaient dans les multiples poches de sa combinaison.

Elle actionna le levier d'ouverture et déplia l'échelle d'accès intégrée.

Juste avant de descendre, elle vit le blaster de précision dans le compartiment, ce qui la fit hésiter.

«Je le prendrais bien… mais il risque de me gêner…»

Elle pesa le pour et le contre et finit par le laisser, puis elle donna ses dernières consignes :

-Uriel, je sors. Reste en veille.  
-Je garde les propulseurs chauds ?

Jay hésita. A priori elle n'avait plus besoin du R-wing, mais il était préférable d'économiser le carburant.

-Non. Coupe et reste en veille.  
-Il y a une oreillette de communication dans le compartiment droit.

Elle hésita encore. Cela permettait au droïde de la suivre à la trace et de l'écouter…

«Je pourrai toujours le détruite en cas de besoin» pensa-t-elle.

Elle la mit et donna ses dernières consignes :

-Si tu détecte un danger, redémarre et décolle tout de suite.  
-Seul ?  
-Oui.  
-Je resterai en écoute jusqu'à la limite de carburant, conclut le droïde.

Elle enjamba le seuil du cockpit et descendit l'échelle.

* * *

Nuba–class «Gontchard», périphérie planétaire de Dvar.

Le compte à rebours du passage en hypervitesse était déjà bien avancé lorsque la chose arriva.

Tout se passa alors tellement vite qu'elle eu l'impression de se regarder d'une autre dimension.

La carlingue résonna sous les impacts. L'éclairage s'éteignit immédiatement pour être remplacé par les veilleuses d'urgence. Le sas avant se referma automatiquement avec un claquement sec tandis que retentissait le sifflement de l'air s'échappant des impacts sur la coque.

Elle porta la main à sa gorge tandis qu'elle ouvrait désespérément la bouche pour tenter d'absorber l'air qui se raréfiait. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit vraiment les autres occupants de la carlingue faire de même dans la pénombre.

Elle se repliait sur elle-même tandis qu'elle décollait de son siège. La gravité artificielle avait été coupée. Tout devenait de plus en plus sombre. Elle avait mal à la tête, aux bras, au ventre…

Le temps passa. Minutes, secondes, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Certainement pas des heures.

Elle toussa.

«J'ai mal… mal… mal…», cette seule pensée tournait comme une toupie sombre dans sa tête.

La Force, l'orgueil ou la rage la fit se reprendre.

«Si tu as mal, c'est que tu vis encore ! Les cadavres ne souffrent pas ! Debout !»

Elle serra les dents et déplia son ventre. La nausée la saisit, mais elle continua à se redresser.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et essaya de percer l'obscurité. Elle vit des taches se déplacer et comprit que les prisonniers étaient dans le même état qu'elle.

Elle était maintenant droite sur son siège. Ses oreilles semblaient remplies de coton. Tout semblait étouffé, mais des sons lui parvenaient. Les taches se précisèrent et elle comprit que Loth s'était détaché et se trouvait devant elle.

-Comm… va ?...  
-C'est bon, répondit-elle, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle voulut dire.

Elle détacha à son tour sa ceinture, et se rapprocha des prisonniers en se tenant à tout ce qu'elle pouvait saisir. Petit à petit ses sens revenaient l'un après l'autre. L'odeur écœurante de la mousse d'auto-obturation saturait la cabine.

Ce fut le pilote impérial qu'elle comprit le premier.

-Torpille à concussion… On a voulu juste nous immobiliser.  
-Et ensuite ?  
-Ils vont certainement nous arraisonner.

La cabine bougea en bloc. Shi reprit :

-Rayons tracteurs. Ils nous ramènent.  
-On ferait peut-être bien de se rendre… hasarda Yil au fond.

Bujac répliqua du tac au tac :

-Vous mourrez tous. C'est moi qu'ils veulent. Et moi seul.  
-Pour savoir où est Jay, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Thérésia.  
-Oui.  
-Elle a tant de valeur que ça ?  
-Peut-être… En tout cas, eux le croient.

Loth intervint.

-Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-Le panneau est opérationnel ? demanda Yil.  
-Oui. Le copilote s'en en est servi avant le grand saut.  
-Détachez-moi.

Sans réfléchir, Thérésia défit le lien qui liait le prisonnier au siège. Yil se leva sans un mot, s'assit devant la console et en observa les commandes. Cela dura un temps qu'elle trouva interminable. Enfin il releva la tête et annonça :

-Ça peut coller.

Il mit la console sous tension.

-Que voulez-vous faire ? demanda Thérèsia.  
-Quand nous serons proches du vaisseau tracteur, je déclencherai un flash radar à puissance maximale.  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça leur fera ?  
-Ça va les secouer un peu et certainement griller une partie de leurs circuits. Il faudra aller tout de suite au poste de pilotage et fuir. Si c'est encore possible.  
-Je ne savais pas que tu avais servi dans les détections, nota Julius.  
-Ça aussi t'en a fait trafic ? ajouta Blom.

Yil haussa les épaules avec un sourire entendu.

-Il faut tous passer des combinaisons, dit Loth. On ne connait pas l'état du poste de pilotage.

Il ouvrit la porte de la soute derrière Thérèsia.

-Equipez-vous.

La jedi et le convict enfilèrent une combinaison tandis que Loth détachait les autres prisonniers à l'exception de Bujac.

-On avance l'exécution ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton ironique.  
-Non, mais tu passeras en dernier. Je préfère t'avoir à l'œil.

Loth était encore en train d'enfiler sa tenue lorsque la carlingue fut secouée à nouveau.

-Ça y est, dit Yil. On va entrer en soute.

Shi et Julius se postèrent près du sas du poste de pilotage, prêts à bondir dans le cockpit. Loth et Thérèsia firent assoir Blom et Bujac.

L'espace clos bougea encore. Ils sentirent leurs poids augmenter.

-On est proche de leur vaisseau maintenant, dit Yil concentré devant ses écrans.  
-Préparez-vous ! ajouta-il en se tournant vers Shi et Julius.

Encore un choc. Yil actionna un interrupteur et cria :

-Maintenant !

Ils sentirent leurs oreilles bourdonner et une sensation de nausée leur saisit la gorge, mais ce n'était que des réflexions parasites.

«Ils doivent déguster dehors…», se dit Thérésia en baissant la visière de son casque.

Le sas était déjà ouvert et Julius trainait le cadavre du pilote dans le couloir tandis que Shi prenait les commandes. L'air s'échappait, tous pouvaient le sentir.

Le temps fila et rien ne se passait.

«Bon sang !» pensa Thérésia, «Le poste de pilotage est HS !».

Elle se rua vers le sas pour tenter une sortie et au moins mourir en combattant lorsque la voix de Shi retentit dans ses écouteurs :

-Accrochez-vous !

Elle était près du levier d'ouverture, devant le poste radar, et n'avais aucun point d'appuis possible. Elle fit donc la seule chose à faire : elle se jeta de tout son long sur le plancher. Elle recula dans le couloir sous l'effet de l'accélération et son coude gauche heurta durement le bas de la console.

Enfin l'accélération cessa et elle put se relever. Elle vit Loth qui continuait de surveiller les prisonniers. Le corps du pilote s'était tassé au fond contre la cloison de la soute. La pressurisation n'était toujours pas revenue.

«La section avant doit être une vraie passoire» pensa-t-elle.

Le vaisseau continuait néanmoins à filer droit devant.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à se ressaisir ! dit Loth en se levant.  
-Surveille-les ! ajouta-t-il à Thérèsia en se dirigeant vers le poste de pilotage.

Elle s'assit sur son siège en se massant le coude.

«Surveiller quoi ? Ils ne vont pas se rebeller maintenant, on est dans le même bateau…» pensa-t-elle. «Où dans la même galère en fait…»

Loth. Encore lui dans ses écouteurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Ils vont se mettre à notre poursuite !  
-J'ai un amas d'anneaux planétaires en visuel. Il faut l'atteindre et se planquer dedans, répondit Shi.

Le vaisseau fut secoué. Shi faisait certainement des manœuvres d'évitement.

«Nos agresseurs commencent à se réveiller…»

La voix de Yil maintenant. Un peu nerveuse.

\- Torpilles ! Salve de trois !

Encore des secousses et encore Yil.

-Contact dans quinze secondes !  
-On arrive dans les anneaux. Accrochez-vous ! cria Shi.

La carlingue vibra et un grand vacarme retentit. Le vaisseau entrait dans les anneaux et percutait les gravats qui les composaient.

«Si ce n'est pas les missiles, ce seront les astéroïdes qui nous détruiront» pensa-elle.

-Contact ! cria Yil.

Là ce fut l'apothéose. Tout s'éteignit et elle fut rudement projetée contre le siège de Bujac. Heureusement le casque amortit le choc. Elle se remit à flotter au-dessus de son siège. Soit le vaisseau était totalement désemparé, soit le pilote avait coupé les propulseurs.

Elle entendit à nouveau la voix de Shi dans ses écouteurs :

-Plus un bruit maintenant. Coupez vos comlink, On attend.

Elle obéit, et se retrouva plongée dans le noir.


	9. Négociations

Mimbres. Astroport de campagne impérial.

Les herbes arrivaient aux deux derniers échelons. Jay mit pied à terre et sentit un sol spongieux se tasser sous ses semelles.

« Au moins je ne risquais pas de mettre le feu à la base » se dit-elle.

De son cockpit elle avait estimé la direction qui menait aux bâtiments aussi se mit-elle en route sans tarder. La marche était fatigante car le sol était instable et les hautes herbes masquaient la vue.

« J'espère ne pas croiser de bestiole agressive » pensa-t-elle un peu inquiète en serrant la crosse de son blaster.

Le silence était absolu, ce qui la rassura.

Enfin les sommets des premiers containers apparurent dans son champ de vision ce qui la détendit un peu. Elle pressa le pas et se retrouva dans la partie aménagée de la base.

Il n'y avait plus d'herbe. La zone avait du être décapée et stérilisée lors de la construction de l'astroport.

Elle tourna prudemment le coin du premier bâtiment préfabriqué et s'arrêta net.

Une odeur pestilentielle la saisit. Elle était tellement forte que même avec son odorat dégradé elle la ressentait comme un mur invisible.

Elle leva son blaster et essaya d'estimer d'où venait la puanteur. C'était du bungalow voisin. Elle mit un mouchoir sur son masque pour essayer de se protéger du plus possible et se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

La porte était grande ouverte. La serrure avait été forcée, le lecteur de code pendait arraché de son logement.

Elle noua son mouchoir devant son masque et entra prudemment, le blaster dans une main et la lampe torche dans l'autre.

Le préfabriqué était assez petit. Elle entra dans une pièce qui faisait toute la largeur et qui comportait un bureau, deux chaises et quelques caisses d'outillage. Tout semblait intact.

De chaque coté une porte était ouverte. Elle avança et regarda à l'intérieur de la première pièce. Elle était sombre. Elle alluma sa torche et éclaira des étagères. Des cartons de rations de combat y étaient empilés. Certaines étaient tombées par terre, mais à ce détail près, elle ne constata rien d'anormal.

Elle ferma et verrouilla la porte et se retourna vers la dernière pièce. Il fallait y aller.

A la différence du magasin qu'elle venait d'explorer, la pièce n'était pas sombre, les volets des fenêtres avaient du être levés.

Elle pointa néanmoins sa torche.

Au début elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voyait. La pièce devait être un réfectoire, deux grandes tables l'occupaient avec de nombreuses chaises. Les tables avaient été poussées en désordre contre les murs, et beaucoup de chaises étaient renversées.

Quand elle commença à comprendre, ce ne fut plus les tables, les chaises ou les murs qu'elle regardait, mais le sol.

Une gelée mousseuse couvrait une partie du plancher. Elle reconnut une main serrant encore un blaster, ce qui devait être un bout de colonne vertébrale, encore d'autres débits inidentifiables…

Enfin, sous une chaise renversée, dépassant un peu du magma, le dôme blanchâtre d'un crane décapé…

Elle resta figée sur place. La nourriture liquide qu'elle avait absorbée dans le cockpit remonta dans sa gorge et elle dut serrer les dents pour ne pas vomir.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça ? » pensa-elle. « Qui sont ces corps ? »

Elle avait distingué trois têtes dispersées dans la pièce, mais elle n'en était pas sûre, les cadavres étaient tellement abîmés qu'il y en avait peut-être plus.

Elle eut envie de parler, de se débarrasser d'une partie de ça.

-Uriel, je viens de trouver des corps. Tu ne détecte rien ?  
-Non. Tout est calme.

Cela la détendit un peu. Elle souffla lentement à fond, sortit et se mit à avancer entre les bâtiments.

Elle arriva enfin aux hangars. Ils avaient l'air intact. Elle s'approcha de la large porte et en lut les inscriptions.

« Navette de secours à capacité hyperdrive »…

«Tout usage non autorisé par les autorités impériale fera l'objet de poursuites et de sanctions en accord avec la sous-section 7-563 du code spatial»

« Qualification de pilotage minimum requise : 4-82 avec option navigation 2-98 »

L'étalage des spécifications la ramena à un univers connu, mais là encore le boitier avait été brisé.

Elle poussa la porte, alluma sa lampe torche et observa le vaisseau qui remplissait le hangar. Il avait l'air intact.

Elle ne sentit aucune odeur, ce qui la rassura un peu.

Elle en fit le tour et vit tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas. La trappe d'accès avait été forcée, et le panneau gisait à terre charnières et verrous découpés.

«Du travail de sagouin. Cette navette ne retournera jamais dans l'espace… »

Elle n'avait plus rien à faire à cet endroit.

«Allons voir les autres containers…»

Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir lorsqu'elle entendit un frottement à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Elle sursauta et braqua son blaster.

-Sortez de là ! dit-elle en se plaçant sur le coté du sas éventré.

* * *

Nuba–class «Gontchard», amas planétaire de Dvar.

Dans l'obscurité glacée de la carlingue, Thérèsia avait fini par perdre tous ses repères. Haut, bas, droite, gauche, même le temps ne signifiait plus rien dans le néant ou elle était plongée.

«Combien d'autonomie encore ?» pensa-t-elle.

Instinctivement elle ralentit sa respiration. Elle avait froid. Illusion ou épuisement de ses batteries de chauffage ? Elle pensa à la Force.

«Soutiens-moi, donne-moi des sens…»

Rien ne vint.

«Je suis une sacrée jedi à la noix…»

Le néant continua à prospérer, puis brusquement le projecteur d'un casque s'alluma. C'était Shi. Elle le vit refermer le sas avant, rétablir la pressurisation puis retirer son casque.

Elle fit de même avec tous les autres et le pilote impérial dit alors :

-Yil, rallume la console et met-toi sur écoute. Ça fait deux heures maintenant.

Deux heures ! Si court et long à la fois !

Yil était resté assis devant le poste. Il bascula des interrupteurs selon une séquence compliquée, se pencha sur les écrans sans un mot. Enfin il parla, toujours rivé sur les afficheurs.

-Il a disparu.

Loth prit la parole.

-Hein ? Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués alors ?  
-J'ai quatre spots sur mes écrans, deux X-wing et deux Y-wing. L'attaque a du être détectée depuis Dvar.  
-C'est plausible, répondit Loth. Que font les chasseurs ?  
-Ils cerclent. Ils le recherchent.  
-Sortons des anneaux maintenant ! Ils nous escorteront !

Shi ne bougea pas. Yil non plus.

La voix de Bujac retentit alors:

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée…  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Thérèsia qui se doutait de la réponse.  
-Dans l'état du vaisseau, ils nous feront retourner vers Dvar. Retour à la case départ et perte de temps, sans compter une possible nouvelle embuscade.  
-Que proposes-tu alors ?  
-D'aller ou l'on doit aller. Mais à certaines conditions…  
-Lesquelles ?

Un silence, puis Bujac repris :

-D'abord la liberté et des armes pour moi et mes compagnons.

«Tiens tiens, on est promus semble-t-il» pensa Julius.

-Ensuite, lorsque nous auront rejoint le major Hawkers, vous la prendrez en charge et vous nous laisserez partir.  
-Toi aussi ? répliqua Loth.  
-Oui. Moi inclus.

Le sabre laser jaillit du poignet droit de Loth et tout prit une teinte bleue dans l'espace confiné du vaisseau.

-Tu peux toujours rêver !

Le dard pointa d'abord vers Bujac puis se tourna vers Yil.

-Toi, appelle les chasseurs ! Qu'ils viennent nous chercher !  
-C'est une console radar, pas radio… répondit Yil d'une voix tendue.  
-Alors toi le pilote, reprends ton poste et va à leur rencontre !

Shi ne bougea pas.

-Vas-y tout de suite ou je le tue ! cria Loth en approchant la pointe de la lame de lumière du visage de Yil.

Sans un mot, le pilote reprit son casque et se mit en route vers l'avant du vaisseau.

La voix posée de Thérèsia retentit alors.

-Loth, éteins ce sabre.  
-Comment ?  
-Je t'ai dit d'éteindre ton sabre. Fais-le.  
-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner !  
-Oh que si ! Je suis enquêtrice hors cadre, j'enquête ! Et je te rappelle les ordres : toute piste doit être explorée sur le champ. Maintenant pour la dernière fois éteins ce sabre !  
-On en reparlera !

Mais la lame s'éteignit.

La jedi se tourna alors vers Bujac :

-Je n'ai pas encore accepté. Parle.

* * *

Bujac se cala contre le dossier de son siège, regarda Thérèsia et son compagnon et commença :

-Ce n'est pas la première manifestation spontanée de la force…  
-Ça, on le sait déjà. T'as intérêt à avoir mieux en magasin.

Le jedi défroqué ne releva pas.

-Il y en a déjà eu cinq. Jay Hawkers est la sixième.  
-Et alors ?  
-Chaque fois qu'il y a eu une apparition de force brute, les Sith sont intervenus.  
-Comment le savez-vous ?  
-On a craqué leur code. Enfin, une partie, la logistique…

Elle réussit à rester impassible. Hacker le cryptage Sith ! L'Empire avait encore de la ressource !

Elle menait l'interrogatoire, mais en vérité elle ne savait pas grand-chose. Oui, elle avait entendu parler de choses étranges, de manifestation inhabituelle de la Force, mais cela s'arrêtait là. La priorité était de défaire l'Empire, les Sith venaient après, loin derrière...

Elle reprit la main :

-Que s'est-il passé ?  
-On n'a rien pu faire pour les trois premiers. C'était juste après Endor, et tout le monde était sur la brèche…  
-Ça veux dire quoi rien pu faire ?  
-On a sous-traité l'affaire à des collaborateurs locaux. Ça n'a rien donné. Les personnes concernées avaient déjà disparues. Tout ce qu'on a appris, c'est que les Sith avaient des complicités sur place.  
-Et ensuite ?  
-A la quatrième alerte, on a envoyé l'un des nôtres, mais son vaisseau n'est jamais arrivé.  
-C'était où ?  
-A Ord Mantell.  
-Il y a combien de temps ?  
-Environ un an.

Thérèsia réfléchit un instant.

-Ce n'était pourtant pas encore une zone de guerre à l'époque…  
-Non. On n'a rien compris. Peut-être un vaisseau-mère Sith en embuscade…  
-Et la cinquième fois ?  
-Là on a mis le paquet. On a désigné trois de nos membres les plus expérimentés et on a réussi à mobiliser un croiseur léger avec une escouade de Trooper sous couvert d'opération antiguérilla.  
-Attends… Ça s'est fait à l'insu de l'Empereur ?

Bujac haussa les épaules.

-L'Empereur savait pour la Force mais il laissait faire. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Et puis c'était un Sith comme eux…  
-Mais vous n'étiez pas d'accord…  
-Exact. Nos canaris commençaient à devenir bruyants. Le Conseil Restreint flairait quelque chose de vraiment grave.  
-C'est quoi le Conseil Restreint ? Le coupa Loth.  
-Là vous m'en demandez trop !

Agacée, Thérèsia reprit tout de suite la parole. Elle ne voulait surtout pas couper le fil de la discussion.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?  
-Au début ça a bien commencé. Nos gars ont déployé les Trooper et récupéré le sujet sur Randon. Un Iktotchi qui n'avait pas pu retourner sur sa planète après l'avènement de l'Empire.  
-Et ensuite ?  
-Tout le monde est retourné dans le croiseur. Et ils ne sont jamais revenus.  
-Disparus ?  
-Non. On a retrouvé l'épave en dérive. Tous les corps étaient encore dedans, sauf celui du sujet.  
-Encore foiré donc…

Un silence, puis encore Bujac.

-Pas tout à fait. Un de nos gars avait déclenché un enregistreur et a pu le cacher avant d'être tué. On a pu voir que l'assaut avait été effectué par des guerriers Sith, des téraplites, les mêmes que vous avez embarqué dans les sarcophages.  
-C'est tout ?  
-Non. Il avait enregistré le sujet aussi. Avant l'attaque. Les Iktotchi sont doués de précognition, et celui-ci était véritablement fou de terreur. Il a supplié nos gars de le tuer en disant que ce qui l'attendait était bien pire…

Un certain malaise se répandit dans la carlingue. Thérèsia reprit :

-Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait…  
-On voulait en savoir plus.  
-Pas facile la prémonition dans ce genre de situation…  
-Effectivement. Tout ce qu'ils ont pu en tirer, c'est qu'il allait être sacrifié, mais il a été incapable de dire comment et pourquoi.

Encore un silence. Thérèsia à nouveau :

-Et puis la sixième alerte est arrivée…  
-Il y a trois mois. Mais là c'était différent.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-D'abord, c'était plus près de nous, sur Kuat qui n'était pas encore tombée. Ensuite, on a vite compris que c'était dans nos rangs et que les Sith allaient avoir plus de mal à intervenir. Enfin, le départ du «Destiny Blade» a tout bouleversé. Leurs plans et les nôtres aussi…  
-C'est pour ça que tu t'es porté volontaire ?  
-Oui.

Thérèsia eut un mouvement de tête vers les autres prisonniers.

-Et eux ? Ils font partie de ton équipe ?  
-Non. Je les ai rencontrés sur Dvar. Mais ils sont assez efficaces…

«Effectivement», pensa la jedi. «Si on ne les avait pas eus…»

Loth intervint :

-Bon, il faut conclure. Où est-t-elle allée ?  
-Le marché tient ?  
-Oui, répondit Thérèsia sans hésiter.  
-Dathomir. Elle doit rejoindre votre temple jedi contre le centre de détention impérial.

Thérèsia sourit.

-Malin…

Mâchoires crispées, Loth restait muet.


	10. Combats

Frégate d'assaut républicaine «Hoth's Revenge II», passerelle de commandement.

Youlia se sentit d'un seul coup très fatiguée. Elle était restée sur la passerelle à faire le point avec le commandant de la frégate et les autres vaisseaux, ce qui lui avait fait momentanément oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vécue. A la fin elle salua les officiers et descendit de la passerelle accompagnée du sous-officier des LRSS. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole :

-Colonel, vous avez une couchette attribuée ?  
-Non. Je me suis réveillée dans un couloir, je ne pense pas qu'une cabine m'ait été réservée…  
-Je peux vous laisser ma bannette. De toute façon le vaisseau est plein comme un œuf, ils ont déjà décalé les équipes pour faire de la place.

Il fut un temps ou elle aurait repoussé de façon hautaine ce genre de proposition. Mais elle était tombée de son propre piédestal et la décompression nerveuse se faisait sentir. Aussi répondit-t-elle :

-Merci. Je ne vous la prendrais que le strict nécessaire.  
-Suivez-moi.

Elle le suivit en silence. Les coursives étaient bondées. Elle vit quelques membres d'équipage de «L'Emancipator», mais un seul la reconnut et la salua.

-Colonel… Vous avez pu vous en tirer ?

C'était un soldat de la sécurité intérieure. Youlia se dit qu'il avait du être fait prisonnier par les impériaux et laissé avec les blessés sur le « Destiny Blade ».

-Repos soldat ! Oui, je m'en suis sorti !

« Si on peut appeler cela s'en sortir… » Pensa-t-elle. Elle se reprit :

-Maintenant, il faut reprendre ce qui a été perdu !

-Oui colonel ! répliqua le soldat en claquant les talons.

Elle le salua et reprit son périple derrière le sous-officier. Les couloirs défilaient, ils changèrent deux fois de niveau… elle avait l'impression de sombrer dans un labyrinthe.

« Comment ça se fait ? Le croiseur était quatre fois plus gros et j'en connaissais tous les recoins » se dit-elle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte non étanche qui fut ouverte sans frapper.

Il s'agissait d'une cabine de sous-officier, avec un lit superposé de chaque côté de l'entrée. Une table minuscule était fixée sur la cloison juste devant la porte et servait de bureau. Un matelas supplémentaire avait été posé sur la couchette de droite.

Deux sous-officiers étaient assis sur la couchette restée libre et levèrent la tête, un peu étonnés, en voyant les arrivants. Le plus âgé, un sergent chef de la sécurité intérieure héla le scorpion :

-Tu t'es levé une infirmière ?  
-On peut sortir… renchérit son voisin, un caporal, avec un large sourire.

Youlia écumait. Kern, un peu gêné, toussota et répondit :

-Ce n'est pas une infirmière. C'est le colonel sécint de l'«Emancipator»…

Les deux hommes se levèrent aussitôt et saluèrent l'arrivante. Méprisante, elle les toisa d'abord d'un œil glacé, puis l'ordre claqua :

-Repos !

Les deux soldats observèrent un prudent silence. Youlia continua :

-Je ne viens que pour dormir. Ma place est sur la passerelle.

Elle tourna la tête vers le haut et conclut :

-Je prends la couchette du haut.

Elle allait monter par l'échelle intégrée au sommier lorsque le caporal lui demanda :

-Colonel, que s'est-il vraiment passé sur l'«Emancipator» ?

Youlia se figea. Elle n'avait pas encore fait de rapport ou justifié sa conduite jusqu'à ce moment. Tiraillée de sentiments contradictoires, Elle mit du temps à préparer sa réponse, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle ressentit.

-On s'est fait surprendre. Trois fois.

Les trois hommes écoutaient en silence.

-D'abord, ils nous ont attiré sur leur terrain. Ensuite, on s'est fait aborder, et pour finir ils ont monté une opération commando contre la passerelle pendant que nous étions occupés à les repousser des hangars.

Elle conclut en se tournant vers le scorpion.

-Je me suis personnellement exposée et fait surprendre. C'est votre lieutenant qui m'a tiré d'affaire.

-Qu'est-il devenu ? demanda Kern.  
-Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était sous le feu de quatre Death Trooper.

Kern ravala sa salive.

-C'est là que vous avez été blessée ? demanda le sergent chef en regardant la bosse du pansement.  
-Oui. Un couteau de lancer. Ils n'avaient pas de blaster.  
-Pour ne pas abimer les consoles…  
-Exactement. C'était bien monté.

Encore un silence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda le caporal.  
-On les traque et on récupère le destroyer. Fin de l'histoire.

Et sur ces mots, elle grimpa dans la couchette et s'y étendit.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral RSV115 «Emancipator», couloir du hangar principal.

Le canonnier Vierbein était assis derrière la barricade du hangar, qui faisait face à sa réplique républicaine cinquante mètres plus loin. Il retournait pensivement une petite plaquette métallique, tordue à un coin, et semblait complètement fasciné par l'objet.

Le soldat en face de lui, qui soufflait dans ses mains pour tenter de les réchauffer, s'interrompit et finit par lui demander :

-Qu'est ce que tu lui trouve à ce bout de ferraille ?  
-C'était la plaque de ma tourelle sur le «Destiny Blade».  
-Et alors ?  
-C'est notre ingénieur de tir qui l'avait emportée. Et il est mort.

Le soldat se tut, plus par politesse que par compassion, car des morts, il en avait aussi eu sa part.

Sans un mot, Virbein remis la plaquette dans sa poche de poitrine. De «Bunker Hill», le nom de leur tourelle, ils n'étaient plus que deux encore en vie, Josse et lui.

Ils avaient été affectés à la seconde vague d'assaut et avaient débouché par la cage de «Betelgeuse», l'ascenseur central, directement dans le hangar principal.

Hanson avait été le premier à mourir, fauché par une rafale de blaster lourd. Le reste du groupe s'était plaqué au sol, Virbein se serait fondu dans le plancher s'il avait pu.

Ils avaient ensuite senti une grande onde de choc, tandis que résonnait la voix forte d'un sergent des Death trooper :

-Bande de larves ! Debout et remuez vos culs !

Le ton était tel que tous se remirent instantanément debout.

Trente mètres devant eux, le poste de tir, détruit, grésillait encore. Le «noir», lance-grenade à la main, passa devant eux en trombe.

-Suivez-moi !

Ils coururent à la suite du sous-officier. Josse s'était déjà emparé du blaster qui gisait à côté du corps d'Hanson.

Toujours mené par le sergent, le petit groupe se faufila derrière l'épave d'un X-wing. Les décharges de blaster rendaient l'éclairage superflu. Le sergent, encore lui :

-Les grenades, tas de bâtards ! Sous l'épave du bombardier !

Josse et Haberg fouillèrent dans leurs sacs et en tirèrent chacun une. Ils en tirèrent la goupille et les lancèrent dans la direction indiquée. Celle de Josse atteint son but, mais les républicains visés avaient eu le temps de s'abriter. Haberg, par contre, rata complètement sa cible, et sa grenade explosa, inutile dans le no man's land.

-Espèce d'andouille ! Remet ça et tout de suite ! Rugit le «noir».

L'artilleur reprit une grenade, l'arma et s'apprêta à la lancer lorsqu'il s'effondra, touché par un tir adverse. La grenade roula par terre au milieu du groupe.

Le sergent se précipita sur l'objet clignotant et l'envoya au loin d'un grand coup de botte. Elle explosa avec un claquement sec au milieu du hangar. Il se retourna et ne put s'empêcher d'insulter encore une fois son détachement :

-Retenez bien ça bande de truffes ! C'est ce qui arrive quand on est trop lent !

Il prit en grenade dans le sac d'Haberg, l'arma et la lança vers les républicains. Elle arriva au but, mais rebondit contre une traverse et explosa en dehors du retranchement.

-Bouse ! s'exclama le «noir». Tant pis, on va passer sur le côté !

Virbein rampa vers Haberg, qui était tombé face contre terre. Il le retourna, et comprit tout de suite que son ingénieur de tir avait cessé de vivre.

Il entendit Josse derrière lui :

-Ça dit quoi ?  
-Il est mort.  
-Ça n'a pas traîné… soupira le pointeur.

Virbein vit un objet métallique saillir de la poche de poitrine du corps. Il la prit et vit que c'était la plaque qu'Haberg avait démonté en quittant sa tourelle. Un coin avait été tordu par la décharge qui l'avait tué.

La voix du sergent retentit à nouveau :

-Laisse-le ! Tu vois bien qu'il est mort ! Prends son sac !

Virbein aurait bien essayé d'étrangler le «noir», mais le formatage des casernes impériales avait fait son œuvre, et l'obéissance était tellement intégrée qu'il se saisit immédiatement de la musette.

-En route bande de lopettes ! On prend à gauche…

La voix de son voisin le ramena à la réalité.

-Eh ! Ça bouge devant !

L'ex canonnier tourna la tête et jeta prudemment un coup d'œil au-dessus de la barricade.

-T'es sûr ? Je vois que dalle…

Le soldat leva la tête à côté de lui.

-Ben mince alors… J'avais pourtant bien entendu crier «Alerte, trooper » ou quelque chose comme ça…  
-Ils doivent rêver en face… ils sont comme nous, ils ne doivent plus être très frais... répondit Virbein.  
-Ouais, peut-être…

Le soldat était un peu vexé et ne voulait pas passer pour un membre du club « J'entends des fantômes ».

* * *

Nuba–class «Gontchard», amas planétaire de Dvar.

Thérèsia se tourna vers Shi.

-Tu peux naviguer jusqu'à Dathomir ?  
-Non, le poste de pilotage est troué comme une écumoire.  
-Et ?  
-La coque ne tiendra pas. Si je passe en hyperdrive, le vaisseau va éclater.

La jedi fit la grimace. A chaque pas en avant, il y avait toujours un obstacle pour la ralentir.

Elle réfléchit, mais ne trouva pas de solution.

-Je pense que le retour vers Dvar est inéluctable…  
-Pas sûr… répondit Yil.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le radariste improvisé.

-Il nous reste les contrebandiers… ils ne dédaigneront pas quelques passagers payants…  
-Hum… leurs vaisseaux sont capables de faire le grand saut ?  
-Certains le peuvent. Ils ne nous conduiront pas jusqu'à Dathomir, c'est sûr, mais ils pourront nous déposer sur un astroport.  
-Ce sont des crapules ! dit Loth. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance.  
-Ça aussi, c'est sûr. Mais je doute qu'ils prennent des risques avec deux jedi.

Thérèsia avait fait son choix.

-Tu peux les contacter ?  
-Sur bande K. J'ai un code de reconnaissance.  
-Fait-le.

Ils bouclèrent tous leurs casques pour permettre au pilote et à Yil d'atteindre le poste de pilotage. Les deux hommes passèrent le sas. Loth allait le refermer, mais Thérèsia lui fit signe.

-On ne pressurise pas. Il faut économiser l'air.  
-Ça fait suer… On ne peut vraiment pas colmater ? dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'avent du vaisseau.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard.

-Non. On ne peut pas, commenta-il sobrement.

Elle entendit ensuite la voix de Yil au comlink :

-C'est parti. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la réponse.

* * *

Mimbres. Astroport de campagne impérial.

Il y eu à nouveau du bruit à l'intérieur de la navette. Un bref moment passa et une silhouette s'encadra dans l'ouverture.

-Pas d'armes ! Cria-t-elle. Pose à terre ou je tire !

Un vieux DL-18 et un poignard furent posés sur le plancher.

-Descends maintenant !

La silhouette sauta du vaisseau et entra dans le faisceau de la torche. Jay vit alors apparaitre un Balosar entre deux âges, vêtu d'un patchwork d'uniformes usagés. Il semblait épuisé et surtout très nerveux.

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda Jay.

L'humanoïde répondit en basic d'une voix tendue avec un fort accent de la bordure extérieure :

-On est toute une bande, on récupère la ferraille…  
-Les vaisseaux ? Vous les recyclez ?  
-Pas vraiment… surtout les pièces.

«C'est sûr que de la façon dont ils s'y prennent…», pensa Jay.

-Les corps dans le bungalow, c'est de ton équipe ?  
-Oui…  
-C'est arrivé comment ?  
-Je ne sais pas. J'étais en train de finir de découper la porte du vaisseau lorsque j'ai entendu des bruits et des hurlements. J'ai fermé la porte du hangar et je me suis planqué dans la navette.  
-C'est le premier vaisseau que vous avez… «Ouvert» ?  
-Oui. On venait juste d'arriver…

Jay étouffa un profond soupir. Les autres navettes étaient intactes…

-Et le scanner ? Le Tokol ? C'est vous aussi ?  
-Oui. Pour ne pas se faire surprendre…

«Effectivement. Piller des postes de secours…»

Impériaux comme républicains, les belligérants n'étaient pas tendre avec les pillards. C'était en général l'exécution sur place, par pendaison ou au poignard s'il n'y avait pas le temps. On ne servait pas de blaster pour économiser les munitions.

«Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir en faire ? » pensa-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas de solution pour l'instant, aussi elle lui dit :

-Je suis officier impérial. Obéis et tu vivras. Compris ?  
-Oui.  
-Ou sont les autres navettes ?  
-Il y a deux containers de l'autre côté de la base.  
-Pourquoi avez-vous commencé par celui-ci ?  
-C'était le plus près de la cantine…

Jay ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle récupéra le blaster et les poignards.

-En route. Il faut atteindre ces navettes le plus vite possible. Passe devant.

Ils sortirent. Le crépuscule commençait à tomber, le ciel prenait la teinte de la terre. Ils marchèrent d'abord en silence, puis l'oreillette de Jay s'activa.

-Major, vous n'êtes plus seule ?  
-J'ai récupéré un survivant.  
-Je détecte des mouvements.  
-Rallume tes propulseurs.  
-Ça vient de partout. C'est très nombreux.

Le silence retomba. Jay avait trouvé que la voix de l'astromech avait changé. «Un droïde peut-il avoir peur ?... éprouver des émotions ?...»

-Grouille-toi ! dit-elle au pillard.

Sans comprendre la conversation, il avait du sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, car il pressa la cadence.

-C'est à cinq cent mètres…

Le pas s'allongea encore et ils commencèrent presque à courir.

L'oreillette encore.

-Major, ça se rapproche !  
-Quelle distance ?  
-Trois cent mètres.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Je ne sais pas. C'est comme une brume...

Les containers apparurent enfin au bout le la grande allée qu'ils avaient emprunté.

Malgré sa petite taille le Balosar courait maintenant comme un dératé, Jay à ses trousses. Elle soufflait fort par la bouche, son masque la gênait pour respirer complètement par le nez.

«Pourvu qu'il soit intact...»

Elle était environ quinze mètres derrière son compagnon de circonstance lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte. Il s'arrêta net et se mit sur le côté. Elle alors vit que le boîtier semblait intact. Poussiéreux, mais intact.

En nage, elle stoppa à son tour devant la porte.

-Couvre-moi ! ordonna-elle au pillard.

«Il faut que ça marche...» «Que ça marche...»

Elle posa son avant-bras gauche sur la surface sensible. Un bref instant trop long s'écoula, puis l'afficheur s'éclaira.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le Balosar et l'oreillette claquèrent en même temps dans ses oreilles.

-Major, mettez-vous à l'abri ! Ça arrive au contact !  
-Là ! Là ! Hurla l'humanoïde.

Elle ne tourna pas tout de suite la tête, occupée à taper les codes sur le clavier. Les chiffres défilaient sur l'afficheur. Le compte à rebours de l'ouverture. Il fallait équilibrer les pressions avant de déverrouiller les accès.

Enfin elle se retourna. Et sentit l'acidité remonter dans le bas de sa gorge.

C'était bien une brume rosâtre, ondulant doucement à environ un mètre du sol. De temps en temps une ondulation fulgurante figeait un instant ce brouillard pour disparaitre aussitôt. Le lent mouvement de vagues reprenait alors, poussant par saccades le nuage vers eux.

Cent mètres. Trois minutes.

«Trois minutes... trois heures… trois vies…»

* * *

Elle tendit le DL-18 au pillard.

-Ne tire qu'à mon commandement.

L'humanoïde s'en saisit sans un mot. «Il est déjà à moitié mort de trouille…»

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide au compteur. Encore deux minutes et demi. La marée s'étendait de seconde en seconde n'était plus qu'à cinquante mètres.

-Met ton blaster en tir continu ! cria-t-elle à son voisin.

Elle fit de même. C'était un modèle compact, elle savait qu'il surchaufferait au bout de cinq secondes consécutives de tir.

«Il faudrait au moins trois E-Web… et encore…»

Cinquante mètres. Deux minutes.

Elle entendit les évents s'ouvrir. Ils servaient à relâcher le gaz neutre anticorrosion dont le container était rempli.

La vague progressait de tous côtés les encerclant contre la paroi du container.

Trente mètres. Une minute et demie. «Pas plus près !»

-Feu !

Les dards de lumières fouaillèrent la multitude. Jay compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et relâcha la détente. Griller son blaster maintenant était une très mauvaise idée.

Une poussière grésillante tomba au sol. La marée se retira de quelques mètres.

Jay jeta un rapide coup d'œil au compteur.

Une minute maintenant.

La vague resta un bref instant immobile, puis, d'un seul coup elle se dressa comme un tsunami, cachant la lumière diffuse du crépuscule. Jay et le Balosar se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité, juste percée par les lucioles clignotantes de l'afficheur de la porte.

«Foutus… à trente secondes près…»

Elle entendit alors un sifflement aigu et le R-wing surgit au-dessus de la falaise vivante qui les surplombait. Il resta un instant en stationnaire, puis d'un seul coup le nez se dressa vers le ciel.

«Il se met en décrochage ? Mais…»

A ce moment son oreillette s'activa.

-Major ! Au sol !

Sans réfléchir, elle empoigna le pillard et le jeta à terre.

Subitement, elle comprit. «Il se sert des propulseurs pour disperser le nuage…»

Le souffle brulant des quatre réacteurs du R-wing tailla de monstrueuses tranchées dans la masse informe. La brume s'étala alors de tous cotés, comme pour s'enfuir au ras du sol. Certains vagues passèrent en trombe devant eux sans s'arrêter, d'autres, plus agressives ou avançant simplement dans leur direction furent carbonisées par Jay et son compagnon.

D'un seul coup, la crosse de son blaster devint brûlante et elle le lâcha précipitamment.

«Ça devait arriver… Je n'ai plus qu'à compter sur le l'arme du pillard»

Elle sentit sous son sein gauche le manche du sabre-laser qu'elle avait pris dans le cockpit. Elle le saisit et l'alluma.

Juste à ce moment, le claquement des verrous de la porte résonna. La voie était libre.

-Contre la cloison ! Rampe !

Elle se plaqua aussi contre le container et se redressa prudemment, sabre en avant.


	11. En hommage

Vaisseau amiral RSV115 «Emancipator», atelier principal.

Non sans mal, les corvées de nettoyage avaient fait place nette. Corps et débris avaient été évacués et les machines les plus encombrantes, ou ce qu'il en restait, avaient été repoussées contre les cloisons. Seuls les impacts de blaster, derniers vestiges de la bataille, étoilaient encore les parois.

Isse avait réuni les sous-officiers survivants ainsi que la totalité des Death troopers. La troupe, fatiguée, se plaça en silence autour de son chef, les «noirs» au plus près.

Il monta sur un établi et s'adressa à l'assemblée :

-Dans douze heures nous rejoindrons la flotte à Wayland !

Une rumeur d'approbation parcourut l'assemblée.

-Pourquoi Wayland ? demanda un des centurions noirs au premier rang.  
-Nous y avons des forces en concentration. Elles nous aideront à finir le nettoyage du vaisseau et à l'intégrer à nos forces.  
-Pourquoi attendre ?  
-Pour disperser la flotte Réps qui est à nos trousses !

Isse continua :

-D'ici là, pas d'attaque ! Vous devez juste surveiller et contenir si nécessaire !  
-Tout est calme. Ils pansent leurs plaies comme nous… intervint un officier de la sécurité intérieure.

-Nous n'avons pas encore été repéré ? demanda son voisin.  
-Non, répondit Isse. Nous sommes en silence radio absolu, dans une région ou ils n'ont pas de sonde.

Malgré la coupure du chauffage, il faisait chaud dans la pièce bondée. Certains Death trooper avaient retiré leurs casques pour mieux respirer. La plupart avaient pensé à couper l'alimentation de leurs comlink, mais pas tous…

Isse conclut la réunion.

-Je veux une escouade de Death trooper à toutes les barricades ! Vous assurerez la liaison entre les points d'appuis !  
-Jusqu'à la mort et au-delà ! Répliquèrent les «noirs».

La salle se vida au rythme des groupes qui regagnaient leurs emplacements. Le général des Death trooper les regarda se retirer.

Crebs, qui s'était tenu à ses cotés et qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque là prit la parole :

-Juste avant le grand saut, je ferai une communication au conseil impérial.  
-Bonne idée. Ca brouillera encore un peu plus les pistes, répondit Isse.

Les deux hommes quittèrent à leur tour la pièce.

-Je remonte au poste de commandement, annonça Crebs.  
-Vérifie les ascenseurs, répondit le général des Death troopers. Ils ont été minés, mais on ne sait jamais…  
-Pas de problème, ça sera fait.  
-Je reste ici pour l'instant. Je veux inspecter les barricades.  
-Entendu. Je préviendrai l'amiral.

Isse le regarda partir du coté du sas. Il était confiant.

«Ça va être du gâteau…» pensa-il.

* * *

Au même moment, deux étages au-dessus des impériaux, trois républicains réunis autour du casque récupéré par Judd n'avaient rien perdu de la réunion. Il s'agissait du responsable soute qui avait pris en charge la résistance, de l'informaticien de bord qui avait conservé la maitrise du recyclage de l'air et enfin du chef navigation qui venait de terminer le point.

Le chef soute fit un signe à l'informaticien qui interrompit la liaison du casque.

-Ça se passe de commentaires. On a douze heures pour éviter de finir prisonniers.  
-Pas d'aide à attendre de l'extérieur, répondit le chef navigation. On est dans une zone complètement déserte.  
-De toute façon, si les nôtres nous trouvent ça hâtera notre destin, intervint l'informaticien. Leur commandant a été clair là-dessus.

-On peut bloquer le vaisseau ? demanda le chef soute à l'informaticien.  
-Non. Ils ont tout déplombé, si je rentre dans la boucle de pilotage je serai immédiatement repéré.  
-On peut émettre ?  
-On a juste récupéré le poste d'un bombardier. Sa portée est insuffisante.  
-Il y a une planète habitable à proximité ?  
-Rien du tout, répondit le chef navigation. La première planète tellurique est à une demi-heure lumière…

Le chef soute se gratta le menton.

-Il va bien falloir trouver quelque chose...

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte et appela le planton qui surveillait le couloir.

-Envoyez des estafettes ! Je veux tous les officiers au réfectoire dans dix minutes !

Le planton salua et partit distribuer les consignes.

* * *

Quasiment au même moment, Sven et Esan arrivaient eux aussi à l'entrée de la cantine. Ils y croisèrent un messager qui partait porter les consignes aux étages inférieurs et qui en profita pour leur annoncer leurs convocations.

-Pour une fois ça tombe bien, nota flegmatiquement Esan.  
-Que ça ne nous coupe pas l'appétit ! Renchérit Sven.

Et ils passèrent le seuil de la salle en recherchant Diane du regard.

Ils la trouvèrent assis à une table un peu à l'écart en compagnie de deux pilotes de X-wing, ce qui fit ronchonner Sven.

-Ceux-là alors… toujours en chasse !  
-Soyons indulgent, répondit Esan un peu goguenard, ils viennent de perdre leurs montures…  
-C'est pas une raison pour aller braconner chez les autres !

Diane les vit et leur fit signe de son bras valide.

-Salut les gars ! C'est bon de vous voir vivant !

Les deux hommes s'assirent à la table, non sans pousser un peu les deux chasseurs.

-Eh ! Tu peux pas faire un peu gaffe ! Dit l'un des pilotes.  
-Laisse, répondit l'autre, c'est son équipage…

Il se leva, suivi de son acolyte.

-Ça tient toujours Bébé. Quand tu seras réparée, bien sûr…

Et ils sortirent du réfectoire sans se retourner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demanda Esan étonné.  
-Oh pas grand-chose ! Répondit Diane d'un ton badin. Il me proposait juste un vol d'initiation en T70 biplace…  
-La vache ! Ils ont vraiment peur de rien…

Diane éclata de rire.

-Bah, au moins ils gardent le moral ! Et vous comment ça va ?  
-Ben on a fait le coup de feu contre les impériaux. Avec le scorpion qu'on a cru mort.  
-Oui, je l'ai rencontré. Il a bien failli me tuer.  
-Comment ça ? s'exclama Sven.

Diane leur raconta alors son périple avec les blessés. Elle n'omit que la récupération du lieutenant après sa crise de vertige. A la fin du récit, Esan prit la parole :

-Sacrée histoire ! Qui pouvait bien être le type que tu as endormi ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Un dignitaire impérial. Ex-jedi certainement…

Puis encore Diane :

-J'ai appris pour le groupe…

Un froid silence descendit sur la table.

-Oui… répondit Esan. On est moins du quart de l'escadrille maintenant…  
-Y'a rien à boire ici ? demanda Sven.  
-C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ?  
-Pour trinquer à leur mémoire…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Diane et Esan le virent discuter longuement avec le soldat qui tenait le mess. Enfin il revint avec un plateau supportant trois minuscules gobelets.

-Eh bien ! Ils l'ont distillé rien que pour toi ? L'interpella Diane.  
-Que dalle ! C'est de la flotte ! Tout est rationné !  
-Bouse…

Le trio contempla tristement le plateau.

-Que ça ne nous empêche pas de trinquer ! décréta Diane.  
-Oui, à nos morts ! répondit Esan.  
-A eux ! Et aux autres aussi… conclut Sven.

Les gobelets furent levés et avalés d'un trait. Un bref moment de silence s'imposa, tout de suite rompu par une estafette.

-Conférence de commandement ! Les non-convoqués doivent immédiatement quitter la pièce !

Diane se leva.

-Vous me raconterez, les gars !

Elle salua et sortit.


	12. Les derniers pas

Mimbres. Astroport de campagne impérial.

Le R-wing continuait à cercler lentement au-dessus d'eux, nez dressé vers le ciel, comme une toupie en fin de course. Le décrochage était imminent.

Jay, dos à la cloison, arriva à la porte, dont les voyants étaient passés au vert. Elle actionna la clenche et le panneau tourna sans un bruit.

-Rapplique ! Je te couvre !

Le Balosar ne se fit pas prier. Il fonça tête baissée et passa sous le bras qui portait le sabre pour disparaître dans le container.

C'était maintenant à son tour. Elle recula dos à l'ouverture, mais juste à ce moment-là une vague se forma et déferla droit sur elle. Le sabre trancha dans la masse et elle referma la porte du plus vite qu'elle put.

Mais quelques lambeaux du nuage avaient pu entrer.

Elle s'adossa à la porte et la verrouilla. Soudain, le panneau métallique trembla. Elle sentit dans ses reins la force de l'impact.

«Ça s'est ressaisi… pourvu que la porte tienne»

Le container était plongé dans l'obscurité. Seul son sabre générait un halo de sang devant elle.

«C'est passé où ?»

Elle pensa au Balosar et une pensée fulgurante traversa son esprit.

«Pourvu qu'il ne tire pas !».

Elle cria :

-Ou es-tu ? Rejoins-moi !

Elle entendit du bruit, puis l'humanoïde apparut dans la sphère rougeâtre. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un soupir de soulagement.

-Reste derrière moi ! Je vais ouvrir la navette !

Elle lui tendit la torche.

-Un peu de cette chose a pu rentrer.  
-Je sais. J'étais couché au sol et c'est passé au-dessus de moi.  
-Éclaire vers le haut. Le sabre suffit pour le reste.

Ils longèrent la paroi du vaisseau jusqu'à la porte d'accès. La puce de Jay fut détectée, et à nouveau les verrous claquèrent.

«C'est trop facile… Où est-ce maintenant ?»

-Baisse le levier ! Je te couvre !

Elle sentit la porte coulisser et la courte échelle d'accès tapa contre ses mollets.

-Monte ! Continue d'éclairer !

Un coup de gong retentit. La porte d'entrée venait d'être frappée à nouveau.

Le pillard passa à coté d'elle torche braquée vers le plafond. D'un seul coup, la brume apparut, d'abord amorphe comme un essaim, puis en un éclair, elle format un trident et fonça sur eux.

Jay comprit immédiatement. Elle cria à l'humanoïde :

-Tes yeux ! Couvre tes yeux !

Elle entendit la torche tomber au sol tandis qu'elle se couvrait le visage de sa main droite, la gauche manœuvrant le sabre en éventail.

La douleur envahit sa main, comme si on avait déployé un rideau rouge devant ses yeux. Elle la laissa en place et passa lentement la lame de lumière devant son visage. Elle sentit la chaleur rayonner, et la douleur devint plus sourde.

«Ça marche…»

Elle regarda prudemment par terre et vit la torche. Elle se baissa, la ramassa et vit alors l'état du dos de la main qui avait servi de bouclier. Une myriade de petites plaies saignaient doucement. Elle pouvait encore bouger les doigts, mais l'engourdissement commençait à peser sur son avant-bras.

«Faut pas traîner»

Elle grimpa l'échelle et vit le corps du Balosar allongé sur le plancher. Il avait couvert son visage de ses deux mains, et Jay put enfin observer ce qui les avait attaqués.

Cela tenait à la fois de la sangsue, de la méduse et de la feuille morte. On ne distinguait ni tête ni yeux, juste un corps aplati qui semblait respirer par une série d'orifices que l'on voyait se dilater en cadence.

Elle approcha la lame de lumière de la masse visqueuse qui semblait engourdie sur les deux mains du pillard.

«Elles digèrent…»

Les créatures se recroquevillèrent et tombèrent sur le plancher de la navette en grésillant.

Jay les balaya du pied pour les jeter au sol.

Encore un coup de bélier. Le container entier résonna comme une cloche.

Elle ferma la porte du sas et revint vers le Balosar qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle posa ses doigts sur sa carotide.

«Evanoui… Il a tellement eu la trouille…»

Elle le tira vers la section de repos.

«Dans un sens, ça vaut mieux. Il aurait pu se mettre à tirer dans tous les sens…»

Une fois arrivée, elle sortit une paire de lunettes d'un casier d'équipement et l'enfila.

«D'autres parasites ont certainement pu rentrer»

Elle éteignit son sabre laser et coucha son compagnon dans un sarcophage qu'elle referma. Elle rejoignit ensuite le poste de pilotage et déverrouilla les commandes.

A peine s'était elle assise, qu'elle se souvint de son droïde. Elle activa son oreillette.

-Uriel, Uriel, tu me reçois ?

Aucune réponse.

Deux heures avant, elle avait calmement envisagé de le faire sauter lui et son vaisseau et maintenant elle lui parlait comme à un camarade. Elle se douta bien que le R-wing avait du être poussé hors de son domaine de vol et qu'il avait du s'écraser quelque part autour de la base.

-Uriel de major ! Tu en es où ?

Toujours rien. Même pas un grésillement ou une interférence.

«Pourquoi a-t'il fait ça ? Il devait préserver son vaisseau…»

Elle soupira. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Elle reporta son attention sur le tableau de bord. Les propulseurs étaient maintenant tournants. Encore quelques minutes et elle ferait sauter les boulons explosifs du container, permettant au vaisseau de s'élancer vers le grand noir.

Même de l'intérieur de la navette, elle ressentit le choc. Il fut immédiatement suivi d'un vacarme métallique.

«La porte ! Elle vient de céder…»

Le poste de pilotage n'était éclairé que par les écrans du tableau de bord, aussi elle ne voyait quasiment rien au-dehors. Subitement une tâche apparut sur la glace frontale du cockpit, suivi d'une autre, puis d'une autre, encore et encore…

Les indicateurs passèrent au vert. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur des boulons explosifs pour faire tomber la façade du container. Elle ne sentit rien.

La glace frontale du poste était maintenant complètement recouverte d'un grouillement visqueux.

Elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers les hublots, convaincue qu'il en serait de même.

«Elles vont tout bloquer ! Si je ne décolle pas maintenant, c'est fichu !»

Elle poussa les manettes des propulseurs et sentit le vaisseau vibrer. La navette décolla de cinquante centimètres, du moins c'est ce qu'elle estima.

Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Dans un volume confiné, les propulseurs pouvaient s'étouffer ou le vaisseau entrer en collision contre les parois. Elle mit franchement la puissance et poussa le manche en avant. Par acquis de conscience, elle appuya encore une fois sur le déclenchement des boulons explosifs.

Toujours rien. De toute façon, il fallait sortir de là, quoi qu'il puisse en coûter. Le vaisseau commença à avancer.

Soudain la navette heurta durement la porte du container. Sa tête partit en avant et elle aurait été immédiatement assommée si elle n'avait pas été sanglée au siège. Heureusement des années de pilotage lui avait donné des reflexes conditionné, et elle s'était attaché dès qu'elle s'était assise aux commandes, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

«Je manque d'élan ! En arrière vite !»

Mais avant d'inverser la propulsion, elle actionna encore une fois les charges d'ouverture, et miracle ! Sentit une onde de choc sur sa droite.

«Une partie a du péter !» se dit-elle. «Ça va me faciliter la tâche !»

Au lieu de reculer elle mit plein gaz en avant. La perspective de repartir en arrière totalement en aveugle ne l'enchantait guère.

Le vaisseau avança et elle sentit à nouveau un grand choc tandis que les sangles de son harnais rentrait dans ses clavicules. Puis, d'un seul coup l'écran visqueux qui lui bouchait la vue se déchira et la lumière rosâtre du crépuscule de Mimbres lui apparut.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. «Libre ! Ça a passé !»

Elle continua d'abord plein gaz au ras des toits de la base, puis tira doucement sur le manche pour prendre de l'altitude. Les hublots étaient maintenant complètement dégagés. Il ne restait plus rien du cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu.

Soudain, elle aperçut un mouvement au bord de son champ visuel. Elle tourna la tête et vit alors apparaître trois méduses qui volaient doucement dans l'habitacle. Elle passa immédiatement en pilotage automatique et saisit son sabre laser sans l'allumer.

Les parasites passèrent doucement à coté d'elle et allèrent lentement se placer dans un coin de la vitre frontale.

«Elles ne semblent plus agressives…»

«Il en faut peut-être un certain nombre pour qu'elles deviennent dangereuses»

Sans bien savoir pourquoi, elle décida de leur accorder un sursit.

Elle jeta un regard à sa main droite, gonflée et couverte de cicatrices. Dans l'action elle avait oublié la douleur, mais celle-ci revenait maintenant par vagues lentes.

«Il va falloir soigner ça» pensa-t-elle, «Et m'occuper aussi de mon pillard»

Elle programma le pilote automatique et quitta le poste, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux trois méduses qui semblaient se repaitre du spectacle que leur offrait la baie du vaisseau.

* * *

Retournée à la section de repos, elle ouvrit le placard de l'infirmerie et sortit d'abord un diagnostiqueur sanguin. Elle l'activa, effectua un prélèvement et déchiffra le rapport d'analyse. Ce qu'elle lut la rassura un peu. Les méduses étaient venimeuses, mais elle était bien en deçà de la dose létale. De plus, comme combattante impériale, elle avait été vaccinée contre la plupart des maladies de la galaxie.

Elle désinfecta et se posa des pansements.

«A mon équipier d'emprunt maintenant»

Elle s'approcha du sarcophage et l'ouvrit. Le Balosar était couché comme elle l'avait laissé, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Comment ça va ? demanda Jay.  
-J'ai mal… Je ne peux plus bouger les mains.

Effectivement les deux mains étaient gonflées et violacées.

«Il a du en prendre plus que moi» pensa-t-elle.

Elle approcha le diagnostiqueur. Le pillard sursauta.

-Pas de panique ! C'est un analyseur sanguin. Il indiquera ce que tu as et quoi faire.

Jay fit un prélèvement et lut à nouveau l'écran. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, la dose de venin était plus élevée et une réaction allergique était en train de se déclarer. Le système préconisa un traitement que Jay alla chercher dans l'infirmerie. Elle ajouta une médication supplémentaire : un puissant sédatif qu'elle dosa pour environ six heures.

-Prends ! dit-elle en tendant le verre au pillard. Ça va te guérir.

L'humanoïde but goulument.

-Tu vas dormir maintenant. Ca te fera passer la douleur.  
-Merci chef, répondit le pillard en refermant les yeux.

Quand elle revint de l'infirmerie après avoir rangé le matériel, le malade dormait à poings fermés. Ses deux antennes frontales s'étaient déployées et flottaient doucement au dessus de sa chevelure. Le sarcophage fut refermé. Elle ne savait pas si d'autres parasites rodaient encore dans le vaisseau et il était préférable d'éviter toute surinfection.

«Maintenant, le message !»

Jay retourna au poste de pilotage. Les trois méduses avaient disparu.

Elle s'assit sur le siège du pilote, sortit l'holocube de sa poche et l'activa.


	13. Retrouvailles

Dvar, front est.

-Ah oui, il est bien ici. Vous le trouverez derrière la colline, il est de corvée de nettoyage.  
-Corvée de nettoyage ?  
-On a eu deux TP-TT bousillés. Il faut retirer les corps des équipages avant réparation…  
-Hum… Et pourquoi a-t-il ramassé cette punition ?  
-Il a voulu casser la gueule à son chef de section…

«Ça se présente bien !» pensa le sous-lieutenant Alan Kotec.

Et il se mit en route pour passer la colline.

Ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans la boue et en émergeait avec un bruit flasque de succion. Il passa la crête et buta sur l'odeur, mélange d'huile brulée et de décomposition organique.

Deux bipodes étaient un peu en contrebas, suspendus par des filins à des grues de campagne. La cabine de pilotage du premier était trouée comme une écumoire tandis que celle du second présentait d'évidentes traces d'incendie.

Un soldat de deuxième classe se tenait appuyé contre une patte du premier TP-TT, un body bag ouvert devant lui. En s'approchant de lui, Alan vit plusieurs death stick vides à ses pieds.

-T'es sous dope soldat ?  
-Hein ?...

Le troufion tourna la tête sans même saluer et le sous-officier vit que c'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il était là comme une coquille, mais tout le contenu était ailleurs. Son interlocuteur se concentra du plus qu'il put et finit par lui chuchoter :

-Officier… Faut ça pour tenir…

Alan ne répondit rien. A quoi bon ? Dans l'état ou il était rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il sentit néanmoins son estomac se contracter un peu. Les rapports qu'il voyait passer, les rumeurs et ce qu'il venait de voir confirmaient que la drogue venait d'ouvrir un nouveau front sur Dvar.

«Le temps joue aussi contre nous…» pensa-il.

Il leva la tête et cria :

-Caporal Spade !

Un bref moment s'écoula, et il vit apparaitre une tête par l'écoutille latérale. L'apparition le dévisagea sans sympathie et finit par lui répondre d'une voix sèche :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, sous-off de mes couilles ?

«Au moins, il n'est pas camé» se dit Alan.

-Le QG te donne une chance de reprendre ton ancienne affectation !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour une mission spéciale.  
-Ah ouais ? Déminage, sabotage, suicides divers et variés ?  
-Si tu préfère ce que tu fais, ne te gêne pas !

Un silence éloquent lui répondit. La tête disparut un moment puis ressurgit.

-Attrape !

Alan vit quelque chose d'indistinct arriver vers lui. Il tendit le bras et saisit l'objet au vol.

C'était une main humaine sectionnée avant le poignet. Les deux os de l'avant-bras dépassaient de la chair comme deux stylets jaunâtres.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?  
-Dans le sac à tes pieds !

Le sous-officier posa le débris dans le body-bag qui contenait déjà quelques fragments. Le soldat n'avait pas bougé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit descendre Spade en rappel.

L'ex-sergent atterrit devant lui. Il avait maigri, semblait fatigué, mais Alan vit à son regard qu'il n'avait pas été brisé par son châtiment. L'odeur qu'il dégageait était absolument infecte mais le sous-lieutenant ne recula pas et prit la parole.

-Il y a deux heures un message de maintenance est arrivé à l'atelier spatial de «Biem Hoa».  
-Et alors ?  
-Il provenait du R-Wing qui a été volé par Hawkers il y a trois jours.  
-Hum… Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?  
-C'était un message automatique. Un pré-crash.  
-Connait pas.  
-C'est quand un vaisseau est en perdition. Ça aide les services de sauvetage.

L'ex-sergent le toisa et haussa les épaules.

-Ça concerne le secours spatial. Y'a pas besoin d'un scout pour ça…

«Tu prêche le faux pour connaitre le vrai, mon salaud…» pensa Alan. Il abrégea :

-On a ordre de remettre la main sur cet officier impérial. C'est pour ça que le QG à pensé à toi.  
-C'est où ?  
-Sur Mimbres.  
-Bizarre… C'est dans nos lignes depuis un mois. Je l'aurait plutôt vu regagner son camp dare-dare.

Le sous-lieutenant reprit la main.

-Bon. Alors… Tu acceptes la mission ?

Un silence, puis le dégradé parla :

-Contre un galon supplémentaire et l'effacement des charges sur mon dossier c'est oui.

Alan se raidit.

-Tu ne manques pas de culot !  
-Vous avez besoin de moi pas vrai ?  
-C'est bon, soupira le sous-officier. Prends tes affaires. Une navette nous attend.

Spade se tourna alors vers le soldat qui resté là et ailleurs à les écouter.

-Suis-moi. C'est assez pour aujourd'hui.

Ils remontèrent la crête suivis par le soldat zigzaguant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, lui ? demanda Alan.  
-Il a perdu les pédales au dernier assaut. Cinq hommes sont morts par sa faute.  
-C'est sa première campagne ?  
-Oui. Il s'est engagé il y a six mois.  
-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?  
-Il devait sans doute penser que c'était du tout cuit…

Ils passèrent la crête en silence. A cent mètres de là une navette était posée propulseurs tournants.

Les deux hommes avancèrent vers la porte coulissante où un mitrailleur avalait une ration liquide les pieds ballants dans le vide.

Spade posa sa botte boueuse sur le marchepied et demanda à Alan :

-On va faire équipe ?  
-Oui. Ton surnom c'est «chien de sang» n'est-ce-pas ? Je tiendrai la laisse.  
-C'est pas pour toi que j'ai accepté. Je veux retrouver cette garce !  
-Méfie-toi. Ce coup-ci, elle ne sera pas attachée…

L'ex-sergent le foudroya du regard et grimpa sans un mot dans le vaisseau.

* * *

Navette impériale. Haute atmosphère de Mimbres.

Un nuage scintillant apparut, prenant d'abord la forme d'un logo qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Une voix synthétique annonça :

-Message du conseil restreint !

Jay fronça les sourcils.

«Jamais entendu parler de ça…»

L'image disparut, remplacé par le visage de Bujac. Il était seul, debout dans une petite pièce sans fenêtres. Il se rapprocha et prit la parole :

-Major, si vous regardez ce message, c'est que nous avons du nous séparer. J'ai certainement du déjà vous apprendre que vous êtes en danger et que la menace est redoutable.

Une pause, puis la voix reprit :

-Ma mission était d'abord de vous protéger et ensuite de vous conduire en lieu sûr. Puisque je ne suis plus avec vous, vous allez devoir atteindre cet endroit par vos propres moyens.

-Il s'agit de la maison Ipavief près de la prison impériale de Dathomir. Vous frapperez à la porte et le mot de passe sera «Renaissance». On vous répondra «Pas encore» et vous entrerez. La suite ne me concerne plus mais vous serez en bonnes mains.

Une alarme se déclencha. Jay mit l'holocube en pause et fixa son attention sur l'écran central de la console.

«Un vaisseau vient de sortir d'hyperdrive… un républicain d'après son écho…»

Il ne fallait pas trainer. Elle dirigea la navette pour mettre la planète entre elle et le nouveau venu. C'était un pari un peu risqué.

«Si nous sommes à peu près de la même masse ça ira, les vitesse orbitales seront proches. Sinon…»

Sinon elle serait immanquablement détectée.

Elle programma les coordonnées de Dathomir sur le clavier de navigation. Et fit la grimace.

«Pas de route directe. Il faudra faire trois sauts.»

L'alarme résonna à nouveau et elle sentit la bouffée d'adrénaline.

«Le radar maintenant ! Il ne manquait plus que ça…»

Elle reporta son attention sur la détection et souffla un peu. Il ne s'agissait que de réflexions sur les deux lunes de la planète.

«Il s'est mis en orbite comme moi et va certainement atterrir. Plus le temps de réfléchir, il faut que je parte avant de passer au-dessus de lui…»

Elle déverrouilla le premier saut et se mit à guetter les trainées d'ionisations du vaisseau républicain.

«Il sera aveugle pendant la descente. Et c'est là ou je disparaitrai…»

Elle vit soudait la mince balafre rouge apparaitre dans son champ de vision. Le républicain entrait dans l'atmosphère de Mimbres. La trace s'élargit et Jay aperçut devant elle le vaisseau ennemi descendre vers la planète.

Cela réveilla en elle l'instinct de la chasse.

«Le bon moment pour l'abattre… il ne se rendrait compte de rien…»

Mais la navette n'était pas armée, et quand bien même elle l'aurait été ça ne cadrait pas avec son ordre de mission.

«Adieu donc petit veinard…»

Et elle déclencha l'hyperdrive.

* * *

Nuba–class «Gontchard», périphérie planétaire de Dvar.

Yil était revenu du poste de pilotage.

-Ils viennent de répondre. Shi leur a envoyé nos coordonnées et ils seront là dans deux heures.

Loth lui répondit :

-Vous restez nos prisonniers… jusqu'à Dathomir.

Thérèsia n'approuva pas.

-Non Loth. Les contrebandiers sont des voyous et ils pourront nous piéger si nous ne sommes que deux. Je suis d'avis d'armer tout le monde.  
-Bujac compris ? s'exclama le jedi.  
-Oui.  
-Tu es folle ! Il va nous tirer dans le dos à la première occasion !  
-Je ne crois pas. Nous sommes en trêve jusqu'à Dathomir.

Elle avait répondu d'une voix assurée mais avait quand même l'impression de courir en plein brouillard.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide au jedi défroqué.

«Il se sert de nous… ça va renforcer son histoire de force…»

Les ordres lui revinrent à l'esprit.

«Toute piste doit être exploitée sur le champ…»

Cela leva les doutes. Pour le moment.

Loth haussa les épaules et se dirigea au fond de la cabine. Il déverrouilla l'armurerie et en fit l'inventaire.

-Deux E11, deux DL18… Pas d'accus pour les E11.

Il sortit les deux fusils d'assaut et en vérifia la charge.

-Deux tiers… Il faudra viser juste en cas de coup dur, constata-il un peu désabusé.

Il se dit qu'à la prochaine mission il vérifierait lui-même les armes de bord.

«Tous ces spatiaux qui se battent le cul dans leurs sièges…» pensa-il brièvement. La vue du corps du pilote tassé contre la cloison lui fit regretter ces pensées. «Qui meurent aussi dans leurs sièges…» rectifia-t-il.

Bujac, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son récit prit la parole.

-Quatre armes et nous sommes cinq prisonniers. Je passe mon tour.  
-C'est exactement ce que j'allais faire ! répliqua Loth.

Thérèsia eut un geste d'impatience.

-Ok, distribue les armes et attendons nos invités.

Blom et Shi héritèrent des E11 tandis que Julius et Yil accrochaient les DL18 à leurs ceintures. Ceci fait, tout le monde reprit sa place en silence.

«Ou diable cela va nous mener ?» se dit la jedi.

Elle serra la poignée de son sabre et invoqua à nouveau la Force.

«Là, j'ai vraiment besoin de Toi…»


	14. Piste fraîche

Mimbres. Basse stratosphère.

La navette de liaison orbitait autour de la planète. Cai Seida, la pilote, se retourna vers les deux hommes attachés à l'arrière.

-J'entame la descente.  
-Entendu, répondit Alan. Met-toi en écoute et fait d'abord une passe de reconnaissance.  
-Merci de m'apprendre mon travail...

Alan soupira. Quel caractère de cochon ! «Aussi mignonne que teigneuse…» pensa-t-il.

Spade prit alors la parole sans y avoir été invité :

-J'ai consulté les données de la planète. Le signal vient des marécages.  
-Et alors ? répondit la pilote.  
-Et alors faudra pas traîner. Si Hawkers s'est crashée là-dedans il y a six heures, il ne doit déjà plus en rester grand-chose…  
-Bouse ! Ça me ferait mal ! Je rêvais de lui refaire le portait à coup de tatane !  
-Ça, c'est déjà fait, intervient Alan. Elle a été défigurée lors de sa mission.  
-Bon, je lui casserai autre chose alors, conclut la pilote avec philosophie.

La navette descendit rapidement et se retrouva au-dessus des nuages. La voix du pilote claqua soudain :

-Je suis accrochée radar. J'identifie… unité mobile Tokol…  
-C'est du matériel à nous ça… répondit Alan.  
-Déclassé. Je me dirige sur la source.

La navette s'inclina et troua le banc de nuages. Les deux hommes, penchés aux hublots scrutaient le sol. Le shelter leur apparut, antennes tournantes, deux Skiffs du désert rafistolés garés à côté. Cail fit faire un cercle au vaisseau. Ils virent deux silhouettes sortir de l'abri et courir vers les véhicules.

-Fixe-les ! Ordonna Alan au pilote.

La navette vira sec, bousculant les deux observateurs. Cai fit feu juste devant les Skiffs. Les deux silhouettes bloquèrent net devant les gerbes de sable incandescent.

-Cai ! Pose-toi devant les Skiffs ! On va les interroger !

Le vaisseau vibra et commença à descendre, soulevant des nuages de sable.

«Pas terrible…» pensa le sous-lieutenant. «On va les perdre en visuel…»

Il entendit Spade lui dire.

-Détache-toi. Dès qu'on est posé, on ouvre et on saute.

Il s'adressa ensuite au pilote.

-Tu touche et tu repars aussitôt. Cercle au-dessus et si on y passe tire dans le tas !  
-Bien reçu.  
-On reste en contact avec le comlink.

La pilote annonça :

-Je suis à un mètre du sol ! Ouvrez et sautez !

Alan baissa le levier et sauta en aveugle. Il devina la silhouette des Skiffs légèrement sur sa droite et courut vers eux. Spade apparut dans son champ de vision. Le nuage de sable retomba aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Dans son dos, la navette remontait et se mit à cercler autour d'eux en dérapage, canons braqués vers le sol.

«Sacré bon pilote…» pensa Alan en un éclair.

Les deux humanoïdes qu'ils avaient vus par les hublots étaient toujours là, mains sur la tête.

«Pour l'instant, c'est facile…»

Spade s'approcha d'eux, DH-17 levé, bretelle tendue sous le coude d'appuis. Il les mit en joue et commença à les interroger :

-Il en reste à l'intérieur ?  
-Non. On était là pour replier le matériel.

Alan, qui les avait rejoint reconnut un Balosar et un Skrilling. Il les fouilla et leur retira les blasters ainsi que deux poignards et une vibrolame. Il mit les armes en sécurité et les jeta dans le Skiff le plus proche.

-Passez devant ! On retourne au shelter ! Brailla le sergent-chef.

Devant la porte, Spade se plaça sur le côté et fit signe au Balosar d'ouvrir. Les deux humanoïdes entrèrent suivi par Alan puis le sergent-chef.

Effectivement, la station était vide. Spade fit d'abord mettre les prisonniers à genoux mains sur la tête puis il activa son comlink.

-Bouse ! Ça passe pas !  
-Je sors, répondit Alan.  
-Dis-lui d'atterrir à côté des Skiffs. Mais qu'elle reste dans le vaisseau à monter la garde.

Le sous-lieutenant sortit et donna les instructions au pilote. La navette se posa, renouvelant un instant le nuage de sable. Cai apparut par l'ouverture du sas.

-Tu n'a rien vu de suspect de là-haut ? demanda Alan.  
-Non. Rien à signaler.  
-Bien. Je retourne à la station. Fait le guet.

Le pilote referma la trappe et ouvrit le panneau supérieur du cockpit. Elle le franchit et se mit à marcher sur le dos du fuselage.

-Je surveillerais d'ici.  
-Tire tout de suite si tu vois quelque chose. J'y retourne.

Il franchit à nouveau la porte du shelter qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Spade avait fait mettre les deux prisonniers en railleur, toujours mains sur la tête. Il annonça à Alan :

-Ces deux cloches sont des pillards. Ils récupèrent les pièces et les générateurs pour les revendre au marché noir…  
-Ont-ils vu un R-wing ?  
-Oui. Ils l'ont vu passer au-dessus d'eux. Il se serait posé sur la base.  
-Il y avait des gars à eux là-bas ?  
-Quatre. Mais ils n'ont plus donné signe de vie. C'est pour ça qu'ils voulaient se tirer…

Le sergent-chef reprit l'interrogatoire.

-Vous êtes combien en tout ?  
-On est treize, annonça le Balosar.  
-Treize moins six, ça fait sept. Où sont-ils ?  
-Au camp de base, à deux heures de Skiff d'ici.

Alan réfléchit un bref moment puis finit par dire :

-On en sait assez. On repart.  
-Déjà ?  
-Tu l'as dit toi-même, faut pas traîner.  
-Et eux qu'est ce qu'on en fait ?

Spade regardait fixement les deux humanoïdes à terre et Alan eut l'impression de voir passer une brume rouge dans son regard.

-N'en rêve même pas. On va les ligoter pour être tranquille quelques heures.  
-Tu sais ce qu'on fait d'habitude aux pillards… ?  
-Oui. On n'est pas là pour ça. Le débat est clos.  
-A vos ordres ! conclut Spade d'une voix goguenarde.

Il alla ensuite dans un casier à équipement et en sortit du câble avec lequel il entrava les deux prisonniers.

-Avec la dentition d'un Skilling, ça ne va pas les retenir longtemps…  
-Qu'ils fichent le camp, ça n'a aucune importance, répondit le sous-officier.

Ceci fait, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le vaisseau. Cai redescendit à son poste.

-Alors on va où ?  
-Direction la base, répondit Alan. Ils ont vu le R-wing s'y diriger.  
-C'est parti !

Les propulseurs furent redémarrés et la navette se mit à survoler la mangrove. Les deux hommes surveillaient le sol par le sas resté ouvert. Enfin la base surgit. Cai fit un large virage et ils purent observer leur objectif. Spade fronça les sourcils :

-Il s'est passé pas mal de choses ici !

Effectivement, un hangar avait été éventré, sa façade tordue gisant sur le sol. Cai annonça de son côté :

-Il y a des traces d'atterrissage dans cette zone ! Le R-wing s'est posé là !

Alan lui répondit :

-Pose-toi à côté !

Sans un mot, le pilote effectua la manœuvre et la navette atterrit dans le champ d'herbe haute.

Ils s'apprêtaient à descendre lorsque Spade demanda à Cai :

-Tu es armée ?  
-Mon blaster individuel.  
-Où est-il ? Je ne le vois pas à ta ceinture.  
-Dans le casier à équipement.  
-Tu te fous de moi ? Sort-le et retire les sécurités. On ne sait pas ce qui peut traîner ici.  
-Bon, bon… répondit la pilote d'une voix un peu sèche.  
-On reste en contact, précisa Alan. Appelle si tu vois quelque chose et tient-toi prête à décoller en urgence si besoin.  
-Compris.  
-On y va ! conclut Spade en mettant pied à terre.

Il examina le sol autour des traces que Cai avait remarqué.

-C'est elle. Seule.  
-On suit, répondit sobrement Alan.

Ils traversèrent rapidement la prairie rase en suivant la trace qu'avait laissée Jay quelques heures auparavant. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à l'angle du premier bâtiment préfabriqué et sentirent l'odeur.

-On va voir, dit Spade en levant son arme.

Ils marchèrent en se couvrant mutuellement vers le bungalow et entrèrent. Comme Jay l'avait fait, ils en explorèrent les pièces et entrèrent dans celle qui contenait les débris organiques. Pas incommodé du tout, le scout s'agenouilla devant les restes et trempa deux doigts dans la flaque, au grand dégout d'Alan.

«Comment peut-il toucher ça ?»

Spade renifla ses doigts souillés.

-Rhonaes… finit-il par dire.  
-Hein ?  
-La «brume de la mort». Des microphages qui vivent en bande dans les marécages.  
-Comment tu connais ça ?  
-Avant, j'étais guide de chasse…  
-Sur quelle planète ?  
-C'est pas le moment. Si je me rappelle bien, ces animaux sont nocturnes et on a environ deux heures devant nous.

Alan jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Par où aller ? Spade trancha pour lui.

-D'abord le hangar.

Ils s'engagèrent à bon rythme dans l'allée principale. Le sergent-chef observait le sol et se releva étonné :

-Il y a deux traces !

Il se baissa et examina les empreintes avec plus d'attention :

-Une, c'est Hawkers, les semelles sont identiques. L'autre je ne sais pas. C'est plus petit…  
-Elle avait un point de rencontre peut-être… hasarda Alan.

Spade haussa les épaules et se remit en marche. Ils arrivèrent en silence au silo éventré.

-Bon, l'oiseau est parti. Constata Alan.  
-Ouais. Et manifestement c'était précipité.

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui restait du hangar. Alan fut frappé par l'odeur.

-C'est quoi ça ? Ça pue l'infection !  
-Ouais. Y'avait d'autres invités. Les Rhonaes. Y devait en avoir un sacré banc…

Ils observèrent le sol et les parois.

-Elle a mis la gomme sans ouvrir le container…

Ils sortirent du hangar et se placèrent devant. La façade, tordue, tenait encore un peu du côté de la porte d'entrée.

-Normalement ça devait s'ouvrir par des boulons explosifs. Ça a fonctionné, mais partiellement…

Spade s'approcha de la porte et du bloc d'ouverture.

-N'y touche pas ! lui ordonna Alan.  
-C'est pas piégé…  
-Non, mais on a toutes les données biologiques de Jay Hawkers, répondit Alan en sortant un bio-analyseur de sa poche de poitrine. Ça devrait parler…

Il approcha le boitier du clavier et déclencha le scanner. Un faisceau rougeâtre balaya la surface.

-Bingo ! C'était bien elle.  
-De toute façon, sans puce impériale pas question d'entrer…

Alan ne répondit rien, regardant dans le vague. Soudain son regard fut attiré par un objet au sol à demi masqué par les restes de la façade.

-Un blaster !

Spade tourna la tête, vit l'objet et dit :

-Un modèle compact. Je suis sûr que c'est celui du R-wing.

Il poussa l'objet du pied pour le faire sortir des tôles tordues.

-Il est grillé. Elle a du tirer comme une cinglée…

Alan approcha l'analyseur, mais tourna négativement la tête.

-Rien d'exploitable. Tout est cramé.

Spade reprit la parole.

-Bon, elle est venue, elle est partie. On n'en saura pas plus. Maintenant on se tire.  
-Ok.

A cet instant le comlink s'activa. Alan prit la ligne.

-J'ai capté un message de détresse ! Sur la bande F.  
-Bien reçu Cai. On arrive.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la navette. La pilote les attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée.

-J'ai retrouvé le R-wing !  
-Comment ? demanda Alan.  
-J'ai balayé les fréquences de maintenance. Ça à fini par bipper sur la bande structurale.  
-Pas vraiment bon, ça…  
-Non, mais au moins j'ai un cap. Il n'y a quasiment pas d'atténuation, ça doit être tout près.  
-On y va, et tout de suite ! Intervint Spade. Ça va devenir dangereux de rester.  
-Pourquoi donc ? répondit Cai en se mettant aux commandes.

Alan lui raconta ce qu'ils avaient vu. Le vaisseau décolla.


	15. Déroutements

Navette de secours impériale, en trajectoire d'hyperdrive.

Jay vit défiler les étoiles en raies lumineuses. Cela dura environ deux minutes, puis les traits redevinrent des points. Le premier saut était terminé. Elle fit le point et constata une légère déviation.

«Les horloges ont du dériver… Il est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de peaufiner la check-list» pensa-t-elle et se rappelant son décollage.

C'était ennuyeux mais gérable. Il suffisait de décaler les points d'arrivée des sauts suivants. Elle allait introduire les nouvelles coordonnées dans la console de navigation lorsque son regard balaya machinalement les cadrans du tableau de bord. Et s'arrêta net devant les jauges de carburant.

«Comment ! Juste un quart ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?»

Elle vérifia fiévreusement l'historique de consommation, et se rendit compte que la navette avait été stockée avec à peine un demi-réservoir.

«Bon sang ! Le commandement a du considérer que ça suffisait pour retourner dans nos lignes…»

Elle passa sa main sur son front.

«Sacrée stratège… Avec le R-wing, ça fait belle lurette que je serai à Dathomir…»

Mais le temps n'était plus aux regrets. Elle se cala dans le siège et activa le calculateur de navigation. Juste à ce moment, les trois méduses réapparurent et virent se caler exactement à la même place sur la baie frontale. Jay les suivit du regard et bizarrement, cette apparition la détendit.

Le calculateur réfléchissait en silence. Enfin une liste de signes cabalistiques s'afficha. Elle déchiffra l'écran et comprit sans plaisir qu'elle n'avait guère le choix.

« Ca sera donc Daalang… ou rien »

Dans sa situation « rien » revenait à émettre un signal de détresse et à se mettre en sommeil en attendant un secours. Mais elle pouvait aussi bien être capturée à nouveau par les Républicains, tomber entre les griffes de pirates spatiaux ou mourir en silence, toutes énergies épuisées.

Encore une fois, elle programma la trajectoire en croisière économique vers la ceinture de Daalang.

« Il doit certainement y avoir une ceinture de confinement. Il ne faudra pas s'approcher trop près en automatique… »

Elle consulta son holomontre.

«Le Balosar en a encore pour six heures. Je vais faire comme lui. On avisera au réveil»

Et elle retourna dans le quartier des équipages pour se coucher dans un sarcophage, programma le réveil une demi-heure avant son compagnon, referma le couvercle et s'endormit instantanément.

* * *

Mimbres. Au-dessus des marécages.

Cai suivait le cap que lui avait donné son récepteur tandis que les deux hommes scrutait la mangrove de chaque coté de la carlingue. Il n'avait même pas parcouru un kilomètre que Spade s'écria :

-Visuel à deux heures !

Alan changea de côté et vit l'épave. Le R-wing avait percuté le marécage par l'arrière et reposait sur le dos, ailes bâbord plantées dans la vase. Il n'y avait pas traces d'incendie.

-Putain, ça fait mal… dit Cai d'une voix lugubre.  
-Y'a quelque chose à récupérer ? demanda Alan. On n'a pas encore appris grand-chose…  
-L'astroméch. On le trouve et on saura tout ce que Hawkers a fait.  
-C'est où ce truc-la ? demanda Spade.  
-Dans une nacelle derrière le poste de pilotage.  
-C'est sous la flotte… et la nuit va bientôt tomber…  
-Déplie le treuil, conclut Alan. Il faut y aller maintenant.

Il retourna dans la soute et prit un filet d'amarrage qu'il enroula en bandoulière.

Cai effectua la manœuvre. Le bras motorisé émergea de la porte bâbord. La navette descendit au ras des arbustes de la mangrove.

-C'est mal pavé, constata Spade. Il va falloir y aller doucement si on ne veut pas se faire empaler par une branche sous la flotte…  
-Je passe le premier, répondit Alan en bouclant le mousqueton du harnais. Tu commanderas le treuil.

Et il franchit l'ouverture de la carlingue pour se retrouver suspendu à dix mètres de la surface de l'eau boueuse. Il fit signe au sergent-chef de laisser filer. « Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de vent » pensa-il en regardant la surface approcher.

Spade vit son chef descendre et prendre pied sur une branche proche de l'épave, puis se déboucler et renvoyer le harnais. Il appuya sur la montée accélérée.

-J'y vais, dit-il à Cai en enfilant à son tour le harnais. Cercle autour de nous, et si tu vois de la brume se former appelle immédiatement.  
-Bien reçu, répondit la pilote qui avait pris la commande du treuil.

Spade descendit, atterrit sur une branche parallèle à celle de son chef et se libéra. Le harnais remonta et la navette commença à cercler au-dessus de l'épave. Il vit qu'Alan avait déjà pris pied sur le fuselage renversé. Il était assis et retirait sa veste d'uniforme.

-Je vais voir en dessous. Prépare-toi. Si on veut ramener l'astroméch, on ne sera pas trop de deux.  
-Compris.  
Le sous-lieutenant se laissa glisser dans l'eau brunâtre et passa le bras au niveau du cockpit.  
-C'est ouvert ! S'exclama-t-il un peu étonnée.  
-Logique. On sait que Hawkers est partie par la navette.  
-D'accord, mais ça veut dire que le vaisseau a décollé tout seul…

Alan prit une inspiration et disparut sous le fuselage. Spade s'enfonça à son tour dans l'eau boueuse. Il grommela.

-Au moins on a pied. Gaffe aux trous dans le tapis de racines…

Son chef émergea devant lui.

-J'ai fouillé à tâtons, et j'ai trouvé ça.

C'était le fusil à lunette de Jay. Le sergent-chef sursauta.

-Putain, c'est bien elle ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de le lui ramener !  
-L'unité R2 est toujours en place. Je n'ai pas déclenché le déverrouillage, il faut d'abord placer le filet, sinon, elle risque de s'enfoncer dans la vase.  
-Ok, mais on se grouille. Le crépuscule commence à tomber.  
-Garde deux coins du filet. Je passe en-dessous et je remonte de l'autre côté

Alan prit une inspiration et disparut. Les deux sangles en main, Spade resta à coté de la carlingue. Un bref moment s'écoula, puis il entendit son chef émerger et jurer.

-Bouse, y'a pas de prise… J'accroche à une sonde et je remonte par les ailes…  
-Fais, fais… répondit mécaniquement le sergent-chef trempant dans son jus.

La tête d'Alan apparut. Il marcha sur le dos du fuselage, se pencha pour décrocher les sangles du filet et l'interpella :

-Passe-moi tes bouts !

Le sergent-chef lui tendit les deux câbles. Alan les prit et les engagea dans les mousquetons.

-Bon, c'est fait. J'y retourne pour libérer le droïde.

Spade entendit le plongeon de l'autre côté de la carlingue. Il sentit un déclic et l'épave bougea de quelques centimètres.

Le sous-lieutenant émergea de son côté. Il monta sur le fuselage par l'avant, fourragea dans sa veste, sortit le comlink et appela le vaisseau.

-Cai, tu peux descendre. Laisse filer le treuil avec deux mousquetons.  
-Bien reçu.

La surface de l'eau se rida sous le souffle des propulseurs. L'élingue apparut comme par miracle dans la main du sous-officier.

«Comment fait-elle ?» se demanda Spade. «Elle a des yeux au bout des pieds ou quoi ?»

Manilles en main Alan avait déjà replongé.

-C'est bon ! Remonte lentement, annonça le sous-officier par le comlink.  
-Je fais.

Les câbles se tendirent et Alan détacha le filet. Les pieds du droïde émergèrent en premier car c'était là que le sous-lieutenant avait accroché le câble, puis le corps apparut et commença son ascension. Il avait l'air intact.

«Une bonne chose de faite» pensa le sergent-chef. «Après on s'arrache…»

L'élingue réapparut, avec le harnais cette fois.

-Vas-y, lui dit Alan.

Le sergent-chef s'équipa et remonta dans le vaisseau, fusil à la main. Cai fut un peu surprise de le voir ainsi équipé.

-Pourquoi tu ramène ça ?  
-Un, ça peut servir et deux, ça appartient à celle qui a barboté ton vaisseau.

La pilote se rembrunit légèrement.

-Celle-là, elle ne perd rien pour attendre !  
-J'ai été le premier lésé, j'ai priorité.

Cai haussa les épaules et commanda la descente du harnais.

-T'as rien vu ? Questionna Spade.  
-Ça commence à se lever, mais c'est encore épars.

Alan prit pied à son tour sur le plancher de la carlingue. Cai retourna à son poste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
-On remonte en orbite et on voit ce qu'on peut tirer de ton droïde.  
-Ça me va. C'est parti  
-D'ici là, je passe prendre une douche.

Il regarda Spade dans son uniforme humide et vaseux.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Le sergent-chef haussa les épaules.

-Bof, après les chars à racler…

Alan n'insista pas et partit vers le cabinet de toilette à l'arrière de la cabine.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral RSV115 «Emancipator», sas de service.

Ils étaient trois. Sven, un sergent de la sécurité intérieure et l'informaticien.

Sven portait l'armure de Death trooper qui venait d'être récupérée tandis que les deux autres, vêtus de pièces d'uniformes impériaux, enfilaient des combinaisons de sortie.

L'ex pilote de bombardier s'était porté volontaire, mais sa candidature avait surtout été retenue pour son gabarit. La taille de la combinaison excluait beaucoup de monde et elle devait être parfaitement portée pour donner le change.

Le sergent, que Sven ne connaissait pas, fermait sa tenue en silence. C'était un spécialiste du close combat et son rôle était de protéger l'informaticien. A n'importe quel prix.

Enfin, ils furent prêts à sortir. Sven actionna la pressurisation. Un armurier qui avait déjà récupéré ce genre d'équipement avait rechargé la réserve d'oxygène et lui avait expliqué comment s'en servir. Il sentit les articulations se raidir un peu et soupira. Pour l'instant tout allait bien.

Ses deux camarades levèrent le pouce. On pouvait y aller.

Après mûres réflexions, le sas de service avait été retenu. Il ne servait qu'aux escales pour évacuer les débits de désinfection des soutes et pour cette raison n'était pas instrumenté. C'était indispensable, car la discrétion était la première condition de réussite de cette mission.

Le Death trooper improvisé éteignit l'éclairage et baissa le levier d'ouverture. La porte coulissa. Il ne sentit pas l'air partir dans l'espace, les pièces de son armure étouffaient ses perceptions.

Le grand noir leur apparut, sombre et vide.

«Il n'a jamais aussi bien mérité son nom…» pensa brièvement le pilote.

Il fit un signe à ses deux compagnons, et ils quittèrent la masse rassurante du vaisseau.

La première étape de la mission venait de commencer. Il fallait sortir et remonter le château jusqu'au dessus de la plateforme de commandement sans se faire repérer.

«C'est exactement le trajet qu'ils ont emprunté pour nous attaquer» se dit Sven.

«Reste à faire aussi bien qu'eux…»

Ils escaladèrent la paroi semée de place en place de tuyaux, antennes et autres échangeurs. Il était en tête, l'informaticien au milieu et le sergent en arrière-garde. Tous se plaquaient le plus possible à la paroi au cas ou un système de détection aurait été mis en place.

Le surplomb de la baie du poste de commandement se rapprocha.

«Ça se présente bien…»

Il coupa la liaison avec ses deux camarades et alluma le comlink impérial. Il n'entendit rien, seules quelques interférences grésillèrent.

La baie était maintenant cinq mètres au-dessus d'eux.

«Il faut la contourner. Il ne manquerait plus que d'être aperçu de la passerelle…»

Il fit signe à ses deux suiveurs de le suivre sous le surplomb.

Il allait couper le comlink lorsque subitement un sifflement modulé résonna dans son casque. Il hésita un instant, intrigué, puis repris son ascension.

Le sifflement monta dans les aigus en augmentant d'intensité.

«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?»

Il avança encore d'un demi-mètre mais la douleur devint insupportable. A la surprise de ses deux compagnons il recula d'un mètre et leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Il bascula l'interrupteur de son casque. Par contraste, le silence absolu du grand noir lui parut presque accueillant.

Il allait repartir mais juste avant de donner le signal à ses camarades il scruta attentivement la paroi au-dessus de lui. Et il comprit.

«La mission est fichue avant même d'avoir commencée…» se dit-il sans joie.


	16. A son image

Mimbres. Navette républicaine en orbite basse.

Après une amicale pression du pilote, le sergent-chef avait fini par aller à la douche. Le vaisseau avait mis en pilotage automatique et Alan et Cai préparait l'interrogatoire d'Uriel, le droïde récupéré. L'unité R2 avait été placée sur la table de la cabine tandis que la pilote préparait le matériel de diagnostic. Les branchements furent effectués et Cai mit les consoles sous tension.

-Ça se présente plutôt bien… dit-elle en regardant ses afficheurs. Il semble fonctionnel…  
-Qu'est ce qu'il peut nous apprendre ? demanda Alan.  
-Plein de choses. Ses échanges avec Hawkers, les routes empruntées, les simulations de navigations…  
-Hum…  
-Tant qu'elle pilotait le vaisseau, il a été à son image…  
-D'accord. Je pense comprendre. Tu peux commencer ?

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole.

-Lieutenant pilote de premier rang Cai Seida. Codes d'indentification : Thor Delta neuf-un-six. Liaison audio requise. Répondez.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis le haut-parleur de la valise de test se mit à grésiller. Une voix masculine, douce et posée se fit entendre.

-Bonjour Cai.

La voix ajouta aussitôt:

-Je suis rassuré.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas tuée. Elle n'a pas menti.

Un peu désarçonnée, Cai répondit :

-Pourquoi m'aurait-elle tuée ?  
-Elle portait ta combinaison.  
-Comment savait-tu que ce n'était pas moi ?  
-J'ai détecté sa puce impériale.  
-Et qu'as-tu fait ?  
-J'ai déclenché l'alarme, mais elle s'en est aperçue et l'a coupée.  
-Et ensuite ?  
-Elle a mis toute la puissance et a fait décoller mon vaisseau.

Juste à cet instant Spade revint de la douche, s'essuyant la tête. Il allait prendre la parole, mais Alan lui fit un geste explicite pour qu'il se taise. La discussion continuait.

-Uriel… Où est-t-elle allée ?  
-Elle n'a navigué que pour arriver ici.

Le visage de Cai se crispa. Elle cria presque.

-Uriel… Tu me mens !

Elle continua :

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas stoppé le vaisseau tout de suite ?  
-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas largué des balises émettrices ?  
-Pourquoi as-tu décollé tout seul ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis le droïde finit par répondre :

-Pour la sauver.  
-Hein ?  
-La base était envahie de microphages. J'ai décollé et je me suis servi des propulseurs pour les disperser.  
-Et tu t'es écrasé à cause de ça…  
-Oui.  
-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
-La «maille» m'en a donné l'ordre.

Alan sursauta. La «maille» était le nom du réseau par lequel les droïdes communiquaient. Certains disaient que ce n'était qu'une légende, d'autres y croyaient dur comme fer. C'était la première fois qu'il en entendait parler par un droïde même.

Cai se taisait, abasourdie. L'astromécano continua.

-Cai, tu as toujours été bonne avec moi. Tu respecte les machines…  
-Uriel…  
-Elle a laissé son oreillette sous tension quand elle est montée dans la navette impériale. J'ai entendu sa navigation, son vaisseau m'a parlé…

Le banc de test s'éteignit. Cai se précipita sur la console et tenta de rétablir la connexion.

-Bon sang ! Tout est alimenté pourtant !

Elle tapait nerveusement sur les claviers pendant que les deux hommes la regardaient faire. A la fin tout se ralluma,

-Uriel, tu me reçois ?  
-Oui. Ils m'ont repéré, ils approchent, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps…  
-Ou est-elle allée ?  
-Dathomir. Mais elle n'y arrivera pas.  
-Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
-Le carburant. Pas assez…

La console s'éteignit à nouveau. Cai se précipita à nouveau, mais tout se remis sous tension sans qu'elle n'ait eu à faire un geste et ils entendirent claquer la voix :

-Ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! Fuyez ou mourez !

Car c'était une vraie voix, et non un message synthétique.

Le droïde grésilla et des gerbes d'étincelles jaillirent, suivie d'une épaisse fumée.

Spade empoigna le câble d'alimentation et l'arracha de la prise pendant qu'Alan se saisissait d'un extincteur. La pilote restait prostrée, comme statufiée par les évènements.

-Uriel…

Alan arrosait la carcasse noircie de l'astromécano et lui dit :

-Cai, il est mort…

La pilote baissa la tête sans répondre. Spade, le câble toujours en main s'exclama :

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Ca veut dire que ce sera plus compliqué que prévu, lui dit Alan d'une voix sourde.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral RSV115 «Emancipator».

«Comment a-t-on pu passer à côté d'un truc pareil ?» C'est ce que se disait Sven en regardant au-dessus de lui. «Les impériaux ne sont pas des jambons. Il était évident qu'ils assureraient leurs arrières…»

Il fit signe au sergent de s'approcher et lui montra ce qu'il avait vu. L'autre hocha la tête et alluma son comlink.

-Ils ont tout piégé…  
-Oui. Heureusement l'auto protection de ma combinaison s'est déclenchée, sinon on y passait.

Sven regardait les minuscules détonateurs des mines qui parsemaient la paroi du château. Aucune chance de passer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

C'était l'informaticien.

Sven réfléchit un instant puis finit par dire :

-On va leur rendre visite. Par la grande porte.

Ils contournèrent le château pour accéder au sas tribord. Sven vit les câbles des treuils qu'avaient adapté les impériaux pour atteindre plus facilement l'étage isolé.

«C'est par là qu'ils circulent… Ils ne seront pas surpris de nous voir arriver…»

Les câbles étaient immobiles. Sven regarda vers le bas et ne vit personne.

Il ne fallait plus traîner. Se faire surprendre par des impériaux à cet instant aurait été catastrophique. Il fit signe à ses deux camarades et ils se hâtèrent vers les panneaux cerclés jaune et vert.

* * *

Navette de secours impériale.

Le réveil se déclencha. Jay émergea brutalement. Son sommeil avait été agité, mais la voix ne s'était pas fait entendre.

«Il semble qu'on me fiche la paix. Pourvu que ça dure…»

Elle actionna l'ouverture de sa couchette et jeta un œil dans la direction du sarcophage ou était le Balosar. Celui-ci commençait à remuer. Elle se leva et alla le libérer. Elle vit que ses mains, bien qu'encore griffées avaient bien dégonflées. Il se leva et dit simplement :

-J'ai soif…

Jay lui fit signe de la suivre dans la section commune de la navette. Une fois arrivé, elle sortit une poche de désaltération d'un placard et la tendit au pillard.

-Assied-toi et bois. Ensuite on parlera.

Le Balosar tira la paille souple de la poche et commença à aspirer le liquide. Jay s'assit sur la table et le regarda faire sans dire un mot. Il reposa finalement la poche à demi vide sur la table.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
-Jaruch.  
-C'est ton nom ?  
-Oui. Mon prénom c'est Erg.  
-Tu as déjà été condamné ?  
-Oui. Pour trafic de drogue.

«J'aurais du m'en douter…» pensa Jay.

-Tu as purgé ta peine ?  
-Un an à Kessel.  
-Tu es recherché ?  
-Non. Le commerce des pièces n'est pas interdit…

«Sous réserve de ne pas se faire prendre…»

-Voila la situation : On est en route pour Daalang.  
-C'est le terminus ?  
-Pas encore. On y passe pour ravitailler.

Elle avait réfléchi à la question avant de s'endormir. Fallait-il le garder ou s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible ? Ce qui l'avait décidé, c'est qu'un officier impérial défiguré et en tenue de vol n'avait aucune chance de passer inaperçu. Il serait donc son compagnon de voyage. Pour l'instant.

Soudain le Balosar sursauta.

-Attention ! Il y en a encore !

Elle tourna la tête et vit les trois méduses avancer lentement dans le poste.

-Pas de panique ! Elles ne sont plus agressives. Reste tranquille et tout ira bien.

Le pillard, un peu anxieux, suivit les corolles du regard.

-C'est tout ce qui reste ? Sûr ?  
-Oui. Elles passent la plupart du temps à regarder par la baie.

Jay reprit le fil de la conversation.

-Je veux que tu t'occupe du ravitaillement une fois arrivé.  
-Pas de problème.  
-Il nous faut deux milles volumes standard. Minimum.

Erg sursauta à nouveau.

-Ça va coûter un max ! Où on va trouver le fric ?  
-Je retirerai la somme d'un cybercash.  
-Ah…  
-Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me trouve d'abord des vêtements civils.  
-Et je les paierai avec quoi ?

Jay regarda le Balosar en silence. «J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de le laisser dans le hangar…»

Elle se leva, ouvrit un placard et jeta sur la table un lot de ration de combat.

-Ce genre de truc est toujours recherché. Mets-les au clou et achète ensuite des fringues.

Elle ajouta :

-Avec capuche.

Erg hocha la tête.

-Dès qu'on a fait le plein, on repart.  
-Où ?  
-Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Mais ça ne sera pas un trou perdu.

Elle allait rejoindre le poste de pilotage, mais se retourna en passant le seuil de la section.

-Il y aura mille dataries pour toi à l'arrivée…

Les yeux du Balosar brillèrent de cupidité.

-Mais double-moi et tu regretteras le sort de tes potes sur Mimbres !

* * *

Mimbres. Navette républicaine en orbite basse.

La carcasse noircie du droïde gisait toujours sur la table.

Spade qui s'était assis sur la table au pied de l'astromech carbonisé prit la parole :

-Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-On sait ou elle doit aller, répondit Alan. On n'a qu'à s'y rendre et l'attendre.

Cai haussa les épaules.

-On peut attendre longtemps. Elle n'a pas le carburant pour y arriver, ça on le sait.  
-Tu peux calculer sa trajectoire ?  
-Oui. Enfin la plus directe. Si elle a décidé de faire du tourisme avant…

Elle retourna au poste de pilotage pour activer le calculateur de navigation.

-Et pour la voix ? demanda Spade.  
-Ça, c'est autre chose, répondit Alan.  
-Mais quoi ? Quelque chose capable de tuer un droïde à distance !  
-La «maille» est infiltrée…

Alan se tourna vers le poste.

-On a un astromech à bord ?  
-Non. Ce n'est pas un vaisseau de combat, c'est intégré à la structure.  
-On peut donc considérer que nous sommes invisibles ?  
-Oui, tant que l'on n'est pas approché par un droïde. Si ça arrive, il pourra communiquer directement avec le vaisseau.  
-On peut le bloquer ?  
-En partie.  
-Fais-le. Et il ne vaut mieux pas traîner.

Cai regarda l'écran se couvrir de signes ésotériques et dit :

-Navigation établie. Il faut trois sauts.  
-On fait le premier et on active tous nos détecteurs. Si elle est vraiment en panne, elle sera contente de se faire repérer.  
-C'est parti.

Elle chargea les coordonnées, orienta le vaisseau et déclencha l'hyperdrive.

* * *

Navette républicaine, sortie d'hyperdrive.

Les traits redevinrent des points et la navette s'immobilisa dans le grand noir. Tout de suite, la pilote scruta ses instruments.

-Pas d'échos. Il n'y a rien autour de nous.  
-Des traces ? répondit Alan.  
-J'active…

Un moment s'écoula en silence, rythmé par le cliquetis du clavier.

-Oui. Une. Propulseur ionique. C'est bien elle.  
-Tu as une direction ?  
-Je cherche…

Cai finit par relever la tête de son tableau de bord.

-J'ai un cap. Elle est partie en vitesse économique vers Daalang.  
-C'est sous contrôle Hutt…  
-Ouais, répondit Spade. Elle a plus de chance de se faire dépouiller que de refaire le plein…

Alan se gratta le menton, pensif.

-C'est neutre, donc pas de problème pour y atterrir. Mais on aura les mains liées, car les Hutt ne veulent pas d'histoires avec les belligérants.  
-J'ai gardé quelques potes dans ces coins-là, répondit Spade. Je pourrai faire fonctionner mes réseaux…  
-Pas bête… Mais elle te connait, alors évite de te faire repérer.

Le sergent-chef ne releva pas. Alan se tourna vers Cai, qui attendait les ordres :

-On y va.  
-A quelle vitesse ? On la suit ou on part devant ?

Alan hésita encore :

-Combien d'avance aurons-nous sur elle ?  
-Environ six heures.

«S'il lui arrive quelque chose en chemin, on ne pourra rien faire. D'un autre côté, si on la suit, on risque de se faire repérer…»

Il se décida.

-On part devant.  
-Bon choix, intervint Spade. Ca me donne un peu de temps pour activer mes contacts.

Le vaisseau fut orienté et prit de la vitesse.

-Arrivée dans trois heures, annonça la pilote.


	17. La souricière

Daalang, espace Hutt, orbite haute.

La navette s'était annoncée et avait reçu l'ordre de s'arrêter pour contrôle préalable avant atterrissage.

Alan s'était assis sur le siège du copilote et écoutait les échanges entre Cai et la ceinture de satellite qui assurait la sécurité de la planète. La pilote se lança dans des explications compliquées à propos d'une panne de navigateur qui nécessitait une courte escale technique, ce qui ne sembla pas spécialement passionner le contrôleur.

Celui-ci trancha la conversation :

-Combien êtes-vous ?  
-Trois, pilote inclus.  
-Bien. Vous serez consigné douze heures dans la zone franche.  
-Et si la réparation dure plus longtemps ?  
-Votre vaisseau sera saisi. La taxe astroportuaire est de deux mille cinq cent dataries, payables dès l'ouverture du sas.  
-Bien, bien…  
-De plus, un contrôle sanitaire vous sera imposé. Mille cinq cent dataries.  
-S'il le faut…  
-Enfin, les frais de gardiennage vous seront facturés. Mille dataries pour vos douze heures.  
-C'est noté.  
-Votre emplacement est le K-27, secteur nord. Vous avez deux heures pour l'atteindre, au-delà…  
-Une surtaxe nous sera prélevée…  
-Comment avez-vous deviné ?  
-Une intuition comme ça…  
-Plus de questions ?  
-Non, tout est clair.  
-Je déclenche le compteur. Fin de communication.

Le silence retomba dans le poste. Spade écumait.

-Elles ne s'embêtent pas ces foutues limaces !

Alan était soucieux. Il dit à Cai.

-Il faut appeler l'économat de «Biem Hoa», qu'ils opèrent le transfert de fond.  
-Tu pars en mission sans ton porte-monnaie ? Ironisa le sergent-chef.

Beau joueur, Alan lui laissa le point et répondit :

-Il y a un autre problème. Douze heures c'est court sachant qu'on en aura six d'avance sur elle.  
-Ouais. Je vais peut-être devoir rester sur place.

Cai en fut étonnée.

-Et comment comptes-tu nous rejoindre ?  
-Je louerai un vol taxi pour me faire larguer dans le grand noir en un point convenu.  
-Y'a intérêt à être sûr du coup…

Spade haussa les épaules.

-Avec assez de crédit je trouverai le bon pilote et ça passera. Je l'ai déjà fait.

Alan faillit lui demander en quelles circonstances mais n'insista pas. Il se contenta de répondre :

-Ok, on fera comme ça. On te laissera un transmetteur chiffré en cas d'urgence.

* * *

Destroyer capturé «Emancipator», sas tribord.

Les trois républicains arrivèrent devant le sas. L'informaticien s'approcha du panneau de commande et tapa une séquence sur le clavier. Rien ne bougea.

Il y eu une seconde tentative, suivie d'une troisième. Les panneaux restaient obstinément clos.

L'informaticien fit signe au deux autres de se connecter.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sven.  
-Ils ont changé tous les mots de passe.  
-Tu ne peux pas forcer l'ouverture ?  
-Si je le fais, je déclencherai l'alarme.

Sven serra les dents et essaya de garder son calme. Un bref instant il se vit redescendre pour retourner dans son camp, mais il chassa tout de suite cette pensée.

-Il y a d'autre sas ? De service ou de maintenance ?

Avant même que son compagnon réponde, l'écran se mit à clignoter et ils virent les évents s'ouvrir.

-Ils sortent ! Barrons-nous ! S'exclama le technicien en s'écartant des panneaux.

Sven l'empoigna et ordonna :

-Prenez les câbles !

Et il le planta devant le filin le plus proche. Le sergent, qui avait tout de suite compris fit de même.

Les panneaux se déverrouillèrent et se mirent à glisser. Sven venait juste de s'accrocher au câble le plus éloigné.

«Ça passe ou ça casse»

Les panneaux claquèrent sur leurs butées de fin de course dévoilant les impériaux qui descendaient vers les hangars. Ils étaient quatre. Sven reconnut juste un infirmier à sa sacoche. Son comlink s'activa.

-Hé les gars ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelé ?

Sven fit un geste rapide de la main à côté de son casque. Il entendit la voix ironique d'un des trooper.

-Il semble qu'il y ait aussi des pannes chez les «noirs» !  
-Boucle-la ! S'il t'entend tu va t'en prendre une ! répliqua un de ses compagnons.

Le sergent était déjà entré dans le sas, imité avec un temps de retard par le technicien. Sven passa le câble à l'infirmier.

Celui-ci le saisit sans un mot et commença à descendre en utilisant un petit pistolet propulseur. Ses camarades firent de même.

Sven passa à son tour le seuil du sas et les panneaux se refermèrent. Le caisson se remplit d'air et ses deux compagnons purent ouvrir leurs casques.

Le sergent prit tout de suite la parole.

-Faut pas traîner, ils vont poser des questions une fois arrivé en bas.

Sven approuva et répondit.

-Je passe devant. Si ça se gâte, je les occupe et vous continuez la mission. Compris ?  
-Affirmatif.

Il se tourna vers le technicien.

-Ouvre le sas. Cinq pas derrière moi et prenez l'air occupé.

Le technicien s'affaira sur le clavier mais rien ne bougea. Sven et le sergent le regardaient travailler dans un silence de plus en plus tendu. A la fin, il tourna la tête vers Sven.

-Pareil que dehors. Ils ont tout verrouillé.  
-Attends… Tu veux dire qu'on est coincé ?

L'informaticien approuva sans dire un mot.

Sven balaya du regard les parois. A l'exception des deux portes, il n'y avait aucune issue. Il fallait encore trancher.

-On ne peut pas rester là. On fait sauter la porte.  
-Laquelle ? demanda le sergent.  
-L'extérieure. On ne va pas se jeter dans les bras des impériaux.

Le sergent approuva et ferma son casque, tout de suite imité par l'informaticien. Sven sortit une grenade magnétique et la colla sur le panneau. Il la dégoupilla et alla au coin opposé.

-Plaquez-vous contre la paroi je vous protégerai avec mon armure, dit-il aux deux hommes.

Ainsi fut fait et ils attendirent l'explosion en silence. Quand celle-ci arriva, l'onde de choc les sonna durement contre la cloison.

Sven se releva tout de suite et regarda ses deux compagnons. Le sergent s'était tout de suite relevé, mais le technicien était hagard.

-Occupe-toi de lui, lui ordonna le faux trooper. Je sors le premier.

Dans le vide spatial ils ne pouvaient rien entendre, mais ils étaient sûrs que des alarmes s'étaient déclenchées. La porte intérieure était déformée tandis que le panneau soufflé par l'explosion s'éloignait du vaisseau.

Sven passa le seuil et vit que deux des trois câbles avaient été arrachés. Le dernier vibrait comme une corde de mandoviole. Il regarda en bas et comprit immédiatement pourquoi.

Cinq trooper menés par trois «noirs» montaient vers eux. Ceux qui s'étaient accrochés aux câbles rompus flottaient au-dessus de la paroi tandis qu'accroché au dernier treuil, le dernier groupe grimpait à toute vitesse vers le sas explosé.

Sven tira son blaster et fit feu sur le dernier treuil. Sectionné, le filin s'écarta mollement du vaisseau.

-On fait quoi, chef ? demanda le sergent derrière lui.

Il regarda à nouveau en bas et vit sans plaisir que plusieurs trooper avaient réussi à reprendre pied sur la paroi et les mettaient en joue.

-On bouge ! On monte !

Quelques tirs de blaster passèrent devant eux.

«Pas encore ajustés… ça va venir»

On en revenait au plan initial.

-Et les mines ? Demanda le technicien qui avait repris le dessus.

Sven qui marchait en tête ne répondit pas car il avait remis son comlink sur la fréquence impériale.

«Pas encore de sifflement…»

Ils avançaient vers l'avant du château. Les poursuivants étaient invisibles. Pour l'instant.

Puis il entendit le signal. Ce n'était encore qu'un souffle.

Tout recommençait.

«On ne vas quand même pas se suicider l'un après l'autre…»

Le surplomb de la baie était quinze mètres devant eux. L'illumination lui arriva d'un coup.

-La baie ! Droit devant ! On passera devant les vitres !  
-Mais ils vont nous voir… répondit l'informaticien d'une voix essoufflée.  
-Et alors ? On est déjà repéré et ils ne pourront pas tirer à travers !

Sven ajouta.

-Passez devant ! Je vous couvre !

En effet, il y avait du mouvement derrière eux. Sven se cala contre un échangeur et arma son E11. Il pensa brièvement à ses compagnons.

«Ils n'ont pas d'alarme eux. Si c'est encore miné au-dessus de la baie, ils sautent…»

Le flash d'un baster au-dessus de sa tête chassa cette pensée.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que Sven tenait sa position. Il venait de changer d'emplacement car le tir adverse commençait à se faire un peu trop dense.

«Heureusement qu'ils ne peuvent pas employer de grenades…»

Il avait été touché à plusieurs reprises, mais son armure de «Death trooper» avait bien remplie son office.

Le bloc électrique derrière lequel il s'était réfugié trembla sous les impacts.

«T21… il ramènent du lourd…»

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'holomontre intégrée au poignet de son armure. Six minutes maintenant.

«Il est temps de les rejoindre…»

Il balança une courte rafale à droite de son abri, compta jusqu'à cinq, tira à gauche et sortit tout de suite en courant vers la baie.

Au bout de dix mètres, il fut poussé en avant et sentit une brulure sur son omoplate gauche. Il tomba sur la paroi et roula sur le côté. Un second flash le manqua de quelques centimètres.

Il se retourna, mit un genou à terre et fit feux. Deux silhouettes se cachèrent derrière un bloc de réfrigération mais une troisième, noire comme lui, avançait sur lui sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit.

Il avait laissé son comlink impérial en veille et d'un seul coup la voix claqua dans son casque.

-Lâche ! Déguisé ! Tu vas payer !

Il ne chercha pas à l'atteindre directement, son E11 n'était pas assez puissant. Il tira au ras du sol, dans les chevilles et décolla le «noir». Celui-ci braqua son blaster, puis se ravisa au dernier moment.

Le recul l'aurait envoyé se perdre dans l'espace.

Sven se remit alors à courir. Le comlink aboya à nouveau.

-Je t'aurai ! Je te ferai la peau ! Tu vas crever !

«Je viens de me faire un pote on dirait…» pensa brièvement Sven.

Il prit appuis sur les montants de la baie. Il leva les bras pour se hisser, mais sa main gauche s'arrêta à mi-course.

Il fallait quand même monter. Il mit toute sa volonté dans sa main droite et escalada lentement les vitres blindées. Il regarda un instant au travers et aperçut des taches indistinctes en mouvement.

«Comme un aquarium…»

Il avait encore cette image bizarre à l'esprit lorsqu'il arriva enfin au-dessus de la baie. Il sentit une brusque secousse à son pied droit.

«Encore touché…»

Il se leva avec difficulté et vit ses deux compagnons sous les grandes antennes de communication. Ils avaient ouvert une baie de connexion et il pouvait voir l'informaticien s'affairer.

Il avança vers eux, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il voulut faire, mais il partit sur le côté et toma lourdement sur le côté droit.

Surpris, il regarda ses pieds et comprit.

La décharge de blaster avait fondu la semelle de sa botte, détruisant les éléments magnétiques qui assurait l'adhérence sur les parois. Bizarrement, il ne ressentait aucune douleur.

Il se releva et mit en route vers le reste de son commando en s'accrochant à tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver en chemin. Câbles, tuyaux, boîtiers, tout lui était bon, et moitié boitant, moitié planant, il rejoignit ses camarades.

-Ça en est où ?

-C'est presque fini commandant. Je viens de terminer le raccordement, répondit le technicien.

Sven s'adressa au sergent.

-En batterie, et vite ! Ils sont sur mes talons !

Sans un mot, le sous-officier alla se mettre en embuscade derrière un climatiseur. A peine était-il en position qu'un tir nourri se déclencha.

Les impériaux venaient de prendre pied à leur tour sur le toit du poste de commandement.

Sven se plaça devant le technicien pour le protéger le plus longtemps possible.

-Magne-toi ! C'est en secondes maintenant !

Sven tirait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les impériaux qui se dispersait dans les méandres des équipements qui parsemaient le toit du vaisseau. Le sergent fit mouche à plusieurs reprises.

-Ça passe ! Annonça l'informaticien.  
-Encore combien de temps ?  
-Juste…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une formidable explosion le souffla et Sven avec. Le faux «Death trooper» alla défoncer un bloc de répartition.

Tout devint noir.


End file.
